Sk8er Boi
by Lizz Longbottom
Summary: Ele era um garoto, ela uma garota. Posso tornar isso mais óbvio? Ele queria ela, ela jamais diria que secretamente o queria da mesma forma.
1. Meeting You

Eu nunca fui muito normal, nem nunca pedi para ser. Mas um dia, eu desejei forte demais, e aconteceu.

Eu era diferente... Especial. Eu não pertencia ao mundo em que eu morava, e sim a outro mundo. O mundo dos bruxos.

Faz algumas semanas que eu recebi minha carta de Hogwarts, a melhor escola de Magia e Bruxaria do Mundo. Minha mãe é trouxa e meu pai é bruxo, e agora, eu sou uma bruxa. Tenho um irmão também, Bryan. Ele é bruxo e já estudava em Hogwarts antes deu receber a carta. Ele era da Corvinal e sempre falava muito bem da escola e de quanto as pessoas são amigáveis.

Meus pais decidiram que devíamos nos mudar para Londres, e mesmo que doesse um pouco deixar a California, aceitei. Ia deixar algumas amigas lá, mas do mesmo jeito, não ia vê-las enquanto estivesse na escola. Então arrumei minhas malas, minhas coisas, peguei minha vida, botei dentro de uma mala de viagem, e parti para um avião que ia mudar minha história.

Londres é uma cidade totalmente confortável, com seu ar antigo. Ela é acolhedora e eu não poderia estar em lugar melhor. A saudade de Los Angeles foi diminuindo ao ver o Big Ben.

Quando cheguei ao Beco Diagonal para comprar meus livros, penas – pela qual não entendi muito bem como se usar -, pergaminhos, uniforme e um animal de estimação – não aceitei outro se não fosse uma coruja ou um gato -, vi que os bruxos levam suas identidades a sério. Pessoas totalmente caracterizadas, e estranhamente mal vestidas. Algumas bastantes sujas como se não se importassem.

Mas, andando em frente ao Olivaras, vi uma menina que com certeza, vivia no mundo dos trouxas. Ela usava uma calça jeans, um tênis e um casaco rosa clarinho que dizia _Paris, J'etaime_. Seus cabelos eram bem emaranhados e seus dentes da frente um pouco grandes demais. Ela estava com um casal que parecia ser seus pais e carregava uma quantidade maior de livros do que eu. Aproximei-me lentamente.

- Eu preciso ler o livro _Hogwarts: uma história._ – Disse a garota, sorridente aos pais. – Preciso entender como é lá antes de estudar, não?

- Com licença. – Eu cheguei perto dela, e disse. Ela se virou pra mim e sorriu. – Você vai pra Hogwarts esse ano?

- Sim... Você também? – Ela me perguntou com um sorriso maior ainda ao ver que eu também parecia ser uma trouxa. Balancei a cabeça em sim. – Que legal! Meu nome é Hermione Granger.

- Meu nome é Emma Underwood. – Assenti e depois sorri. Ela estendeu a mão para mim e eu a apertei, cumprimentando-a.

- Você tem preferência em alguma casa? – Perguntou ela para mim, com interesse.

- Hum, não. Acho que qualquer uma está de bom tamanho. E você?

- Penso o mesmo, mas preferia que não caísse na Sonserina. Não há um único bruxo mal que não fora para lá. Eu acho que seria mais feliz na Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal, ou – ela deu um longo suspiro – Grifinória.

Balancei a cabeça, e depois sorri. Achei que ela se achava um pouco, ou talvez fosse inteligente demais. Eu sempre me matava para tirar boas notas e acabava sem computador.

Eu e Hermione pedimos permissão para nossos pais, para passearmos juntas pelo Beco Diagonal, e eles deixaram. Fomos andando de um lado para o outro, observando lojas, e de vez em quando, entravamos em alguma ou outra loja para comprar alguma coisa. Hermione sempre me ajudava com o dinheiro bruxo, pois ainda não estava acostumada.

Ao sairmos de uma loja qualquer, íamos esbarrando em uma mulher que vestia roupas gozadas, e um menino gordinho. Dei uma topada com o menino.

- Oh, me desculpe. – Disse ele, me ajudando a levantar. – Sou muito desastrado. – Ele fez uma cara triste, e deu um sorriso estranho com seus dentes estranhamente tortos.

- A culpa foi minha. – Sorri sem graça, limpando minhas vestes.

- Vamos Neville, temos que ir. – Disse a senhora, segurando o ombro do garoto.

- Ah, nos vemos em Hogwarts. Tchau. – Ele sorriu, foi embora, e de longe acenou.

Olhei para Hermione, e ela olhou para mim. Rimos. Não sei o motivo pela qual nós estávamos rindo, mas acho eu que era pelo meu tombo. Ficava me perguntando se podia chamá-la de Mione, mas não estava apressada demais? Pelos meus cálculos, nos conhecemos há uma hora e meia.

Depois de ter comprado tudo, e conhecido todo o Beco Diagonal, nossos pais resolveram ir embora.

- Nos vemos em Hogwarts, Emma. – Hermione me abraçou, e sorriu.

-Até lá. – Sorri, e fui embora com meus pais.

- Gostei dos pais dela. – Disse minha mãe, e depois deu uma balançadinha de cabeça.

- Realmente, legais demais para simples trouxas. – Meu pai brincou, e minha mãe o fuzilou com o olhar. Eu comecei a rir, e abracei meu pai, que deu um beijo na minha mãe.

* * *

><p>Era noite quando eu finalmente terminei de arrumar minhas coisas. Eram 7h00m e eu já estava muito cansada. Fui até meu gato – comprei no Beco Diagonal. Ele era um Angorá branco com os olhos azuis e o chamei de Simba -, e desejei boa noite para ele, coçando-lhe a cabeça. Depois deitei, e fiquei imaginando Hogwarts.<p>

- Sangue-ruim! – Alguém gritava. Acho que era um menino.

- Corre Mione, corre! – Eu gritava.

- Peguei você! – Gritou a voz, agarrando meu pé. Senti-o puxar meu corpo para o dele.

- Acorde Emma! – Gritava minha mãe.

- M-mãe? – Perguntei, coçando os olhos, e bocejando.

- Isso mesmo meu amor. Se levante e se arrume. Estaremos na estação de King's Cross em uma hora.

Deitei na cama por mais cinco minutos, e me levantei. Corri para o banho, e demorei um pouco. Ao sair, corri para botar um jeans e uma blusa azul oceano de manga comprida. Ajeitei meu grande cabelo preto – que por sinal, hoje as pontas estavam bem enroladas e minha franja, bem lisa -, com uma tiara.

- O táxi chegou! – Ouvi meu pai gritar lá de baixo.

- Eu estou indo.

Peguei Simba e minhas malas, desci com tudo e no fim da escada, meu pai me ajudou com tudo. Então sentei no carro, e fomos.

Chegando à bendita estação, vi Hermione entrando com seus pais. Quando o carro parou, corri para ela, e a abracei. Ela veio e me ajudou com as coisas, e fomos juntas até a plataforma 9¾.

- Tchau minha filha, se divirta. – Ouvi as vozes de meus pais, baixinho, enquanto atravessava a coluna entre as plataformas 9 e 10.

- Uau, igual ao livro. – Disse Hermione, maravilhada.

Não era pra tanto. Era um santo trem. Entramos nele, e procuramos um lugar vago. Logo achamos um, e nos acolhemos lá. Não duraram uns cinco minutos, um menino entrou. Era pálido, de cabelo loiro, muito mal encarado.

- Posso me sentar aqui? – Perguntou ele, frio. Olhava intensamente para Hermione.

- Claro. – Eu sorri, e ele me reparou. Arregalou os olhos ao me ver e eu não entendi.

- Meu nome é Draco Malfoy. – Disse ele, com um sorriso falso no rosto.

Hermione desfizera o sorriso.

- O meu nome é Emma Underwood e ela se chama Hermione Granger. – Eu disse, tentando puxar assunto.

- Você é britânica? – Perguntou ele, me olhando dos pés a cabeça.

- Não, sou americana. Mudei-me para cá há pouco tempo. – Dei um meio sorriso sem graça.

- Hum, e vocês são, sabe, _sangue-puras_? – Ele perguntou. Hermione franziu o cenho e eu o olhei, com um certo desapontamento.

- Sou mestiça. – Eu disse.

- Sou nascida trouxa. – Hermione não sorriu. Olhou para ele esperando reação. Para meu desagrado, ele reagiu.

- Como você pode andar com esse povo, Emma? – Ele disse para mim, e eu abri a boca enojada. Como ele podia ser tão patético. Hermione se levantou, começou a chorar e saiu correndo.

Não sabia o que fazer. Correr atrás dela ou bater nele? O que fazer? O que fazer? Então, veio na minha cabeça a solução.

PAF!

Dei um tapa em Malfoy, e sai correndo atrás de Hermione. Antes fazer os dois do que ficar tentando decidir e não escolher nenhum. Ao achar Hermione, corri para ela e a abracei, consolando-a.

- Não fique assim, ele é um nojento, ele só é um idiota, nem todo mundo naquele colégio é assim, não é possível.

- Ele mexeu com os meus pais, eu... Eu... Eu não fiz nada... Eu não defendi meus pais. – Ela soluçou e começou a chorar mais.

- Ele vai me pagar, Hermione. Calma, ele é um nojento. Ele não merece amor. Nunca.


	2. What Was That?

Dois anos depois.

- Hermione! – Gritei, abraçando-a. – Que saudades!

- Emma, eu senti tanto a sua falta nas férias. – Ela me disse, abraçando-me também. – Bom dia Sr. e Sra. Underwood.

- Olá, Hermione. – Disse minha mãe.

- Bom dia querida. – Meu pai respondeu.

- Vou entrar... Tchau mãe. – Disse abraçando minha mãe, e depois a soltando para abraçar o meu pai. – Tchau Pai.

- Tchau querida, um bom ano letivo! – Gritaram os dois, e então eu entrei na coluna entre as plataformas 9 e 10.

- Olá pessoas. – Eu disse sorrindo para Rony, Harry, Gina, Fred e Jorge, entrando na plataforma 9¾.

- Olá. – responderam todos.

- Vamos entrar. – Disse Fred, pegando suas malas e indo para o trem. Nós o imitamos.

Ao entrar no trem, vi vários pirralhos correndo de lá para cá. Dei falta por alguns alunos, que saíram no ano retrasado, e segui os meus amigos. Me agarrei a Fred e Jorge – que se tornaram meus melhores amigos nesses dois anos -, e eles procuravam uma cabine vazia. Já estava acostumada a encontrar Hermione só antes de dormir e às vezes na Sala Comunal. Depois da história da Pedra Filosofal, e da Câmara Secreta, ela se tornara muito amiga de Harry e Rony, então não conversavam muito.

- Saia do meu caminho, mestiçinha. – Ouvi uma voz maléfica atrás de mim... Era Malfoy.

- Que voz suave, de quem será? – Disse com ironia e me virei. – Ah, tinha que ser você não é? Não sabe pedir licença?

- Não. – Respondeu ele com azedume. – Preciso passar longe da sua amiguinha sangue-ruim.

- Peça desculpa a Hermione e licença para todos, AGORA! – Eu gritei para ele. Ele soltou uma risadinha desdenhosa e eu apertei os olhos, como um aviso.

- Desculpe, Hermione. – Ele entendeu o recado e disse, sentindo nojo de si mesmo. – Com licença. – E passou, batendo no ombro de Harry.

- Aqui. – Disse Fred e Jorge para mim. Eu entrei com ele, na esperança de Hermione vir junto, mas ela foi embora com Harry e Rony. Dei de ombros e me sentei ao lado da janela, perto de Jorge.

- Vamos nos divertir. – Disse Jorge, tirando vários explosivos do bolso.

- Vamos. – Disse Fred, fazendo o mesmo.

Eu ri, e depois olhei para a janela. Fazia um dia lindo, eu estava indo para Hogwarts, estava com meus amigos, mas não estava bem. Algo estava doendo, algo me incomodava. E por mais difícil que isso seja, eu admito que estiva pensando em Draco. Como ele pode ser tão repugnante, arrogante, mesquinho e idiota? Às vezes ele me deixa tão nervosa, mas tão nervosa, que... Ai respira.

- Você está bem, Emma? – Perguntou-me Fred, que estava de frente para mim.

- Hã? Ah, estou. – Dei um sorrisinho sem dentes falso, e voltei a olhar através da janela.

Depois de um tempo, resolvi me divertir e consegui. Andamos o trem todo soltando explosivos e fogos, e os alunos do primeiro ano olhavam frenéticos para nós. Chegando perto de Hogwarts, fui para o banheiro e botei meu uniforme. Voltei para minha cabine com Fred e Jorge, e Angelina Johnson estava lá – ela era namorada de Fred -, e isso me lembrou uma amiga minha da Grifinória que eu ainda não tinha visto pelo trem, Lizz. Mas enfim, cheguei em Hogwarts. As carruagens que nos levavam a Hogwarts estavam lotadas, e eu não pude ir com Fred e Jorge. Tive que esperar a próxima. Quando chegou, eu entrei e me deparei com a figura mais repugnante que eu podia encontrar... Malfoy.

- O que você faz aqui, Underwood? – Disse ele com desdém.

- Tudo que eu realmente não queria fazer. – Eu disse, e depois mandei um gesto obsceno para ele.

- Ora, ora Underwood... Não devia fazer gestos assim... No seu mundo meio mundo de trouxas isso pode ser bonito, mas aqui, é algo realmente insultante. – Ele disse, me fitando. Mas não como sempre, era diferente. Ele me olhava com olhos interessados.

- Então eu fiz certo. – Disse, dando um sorrisinho forçado. Goyle deu risadinhas, mas Malfoy virou para ele, com ódio nos olhos.

Quando desci da carruagem, exclamei "Aleluia", joguei e balancei minhas mãos no ar e Draco ficou me olhando. Crabbe sussurrou algo que todo mundo ouviu, e meu coração começou a bater rápido demais.

- Quando você dirá a ela que a ama?

- CALA A BOCA, SEU DÉBIL! – Malfoy disse, quase batendo em Crabbe. Se virou para mim, e eu o olhava assustada. Draco gostava de mim? Ou pior, me amava? Isso era impossível, nos odiávamos mais do que cão, gato e rato.

Segui andando para dentro do castelo, pensativa. Tudo se passava na minha cabeça, e mesmo que eu tentasse pensar em outra coisa, só Malfoy vinha em minha mente. Várias vezes eu o via, sussurrando em meu ouvido "Eu amo você, Emma". Quando avistei dois cortes de cabelos iguias e ruivos, apressei o meu passo e me aproximei.

- Até que enfim, onde você estava? – Perguntou Fred, aliviado.

- Sentiu minha falta? HÁ HÁ! – Eu botei minhas mãos na cintura e comecei a rir para ele.

- Demais. Pensamos que você tinha sido raptada por um cavaleiro loiro aguado muito feio, ó minha princesa. - Disse Jorge em tom dramático, me abraçando.

- Estou bem, ó grande rei. – Entrei na brincadeira e o abracei no mesmo tom dramático. Fred olhou para gente e revirou os olhos. Eu ri e o abracei.

- E eu sou o bobo da corte. – Disse ele, me tirando de seus braços e agarrando minha mão. – Vamos.

Fomos para o Salão Principal, e quando chegamos, meus olhos procuraram por Draco. E quando o avistei, meu coração bateu rápido demais. Mas... Por quê? Porque eu sentia aquilo? E então percebi que ele estava com Pansy Parkinson. E fiquei com raiva, não só por isso, mas porque eu sabia que estava com ciúmes. Ciúmes daqueles que penetram seu corpo e invadem tudo, te contaminando de ódio. Queria contar para Fred e Jorge, mas quem disse que iriam querer ajudar? Nem iriam fazer graça, iriam ficar enojados desses meus sentimentos por Malfoy. Isso era tão estranho para mim, imagino para eles. Preferi ficar calada.

Foi um jantar bem chato. Quando terminou, um beijo na testa de cada um dos gêmeos e boa noite. Corri para o dormitório, botei meus pijamas e deitei para dormir. Várias coisas passaram pela minha cabeça, e depois, adormeci.


	3. Aula de Transfiguração

Que brilho é esse na minha cara?

O sol tinha nascido, e fazia uma manhã muito ensolarada e bonita. Sentei-me na cama, e fiquei olhando para a janela, sentindo uma preguiça anormal. Me levantei devagar, e fui tomar banho. Logo após o banho me arrumei e desci.

As roupas da Grifinória sempre caíram bem em mim. Meus cabelos intensamente negros estavam ainda úmidos, e minha cara de sono cotidiana não mudara. Desci para a Sala Comunal e não vi ninguém conhecido. Fui andando direto para o Salão Principal, e ao passar por um corredor, senti alguma coisa.

- Bom dia, dama. – Ouvi alguém dizer no meu ouvido, me virei e vi Jorge.

- Bom dia, cavalheiro. Onde está o bobo da corte? – Ri.

- Angelina. – Ele fez uma cara de repulsa e depois deu um sorriso torto. Jorge era melhor amigo de Lizz, e Lizz amava Fred. Jorge sempre preferiu que o irmão ficasse com ela invés de Angelina e eu sabia disso.

- Não entendo. Fred trata Lizz de um jeito que só ele sabe tratar, ele olha para ela de um jeito inexplicável, e mesmo assim, namora com Angelina e diz que gosta dela. Eu preciso tentar entender seu irmão? – Disse, com um peso nos ombros.

- Não. Eu também não entendo... Mas eu tenho cem por cento de certeza que ele gosta da Lizz,ou não me chamo Jorge Weasley. – Ele disse, e depois de um tempo, deu um sorrisão. Eu retribui o sorriso.

Chegamos ao Salão Principal, e avistei Lizz. Não havia visto ela ainda, pois quando entrei no quarto ontem, dormi logo. Ao mesmo tempo em que a avistei, ela me avistou. Saiu correndo ao meu encontro e me abraçou.

- Emma! – Ela exclamou me agarrando. Eu estava sendo sufocada de tanto amor.

- Lizz, é tão bom ver você! – A abracei sufocando também.

- Jorge! – Ela exclamou também, e o abraçou da mesma maneira. Ela por ser um tanto baixinha, foi erguida no ar por ele, e eles deram uma volta circular. Jorge e Lizz são amigos desde o primeiro ano, por causa do Quadribol... No ano passado, ele implorou a ela para ficar no time. Ela queria sair, pois estava indo na ala hospitalar uma vez por semana, por conta de Angelina, que sentia um ciúme obsessivo por Fred.

- Onde está Summer? – Ele perguntou. Os olhos de Jorge brilharam e eu fiquei confusa.

- Summer? Summer Lovegood? Da Corvinal? A menina que você gosta? O que você quer com ela? – Eu o olhei com uma cara de ponto de interrogação, e ele me deu um sorriso envergonhado, corando dos pés a cabeça. Eu entendi, e depois uma risada. – Pelas barbas de Merlin, a quanto tempo Jorge?

- Ano passado. Estávamos andando pela floresta e eu a pedi em namoro. Eu não contei porque eu e ela não contamos a ninguém. Só Lizz sabia, porque ela ia nos ajudar a sair e essas coisas. – Ele deu um suspirou. – Mas sim Lizz, você a viu?

- Vi sim. Ela está lá com a Luna. – Ela sorriu. Jorge contribuiu, deu um beijo na minha bochecha e na de Lizz, e correu para a mesa da Corvinal. Lizz se virou para mim, e sorriu. – Você gostaria de conversar um pouco as sós comigo? Pode ser na mesa, contanto que seja bem baixinho.

- Claro que eu posso. – Dei um meio sorriso, e fomos para a mesa da Grifinória.

Eu estava imaginando sobre o que ela queria conversar, e quando nos sentamos, olhamos para o outro lado da mesa. A alguns metros estavam Angelina e Fred, de mãos dadas. Angelina balançava o cabelo, e dava risadinhas, tentando seduzir Fred, eu acho. Fred deu uma risadinha fajuta, e olhou para nós. Olhou Lizz, e eu senti algo pesado no ar. Uma atmosfera diferente, e quando ele se virou para Angelina de novo, olhei para Lizz e ela deu um suspirou soluçante. Algumas lágrimas desceram sobre seu rosto, e eu botei minha mão no seu ombro. Ela enxugou suas lágrimas, e depois começou a se servir, tentando definitivamente não olhar para Fred.

- Está sendo demasiadamente impossível suportar isso – Ela disse, enrijecendo a testa. – _Fred não a ama –_ela sussurrou -, não que ele goste de mim, mas ele também não gosta dela. Está na cara.

Eu confirmei com a cabeça, mas senti que não era para ter feito isso. Lizz queria ouvir algo, um conselho, uma dica... Mas eu não conheço o coração dela e não sei o que ela quer ouvir.

- Ele vai perceber isso um dia. Enquanto isso, vam... – Eu ia dizer "vamos esperar", mas na outra extremidade do Salão, um garoto da Sonserina, loiro e de rosto pálido, me fitava. Eu o olhei, e senti meu coração doer e depois, bater rapidamente. Eu e Malfoy entramos em um mundo onde a nossa função era nos encararmos. Senti um vulto em minha frente, e vi Lizz passando a mão repetidamente na minha frente.

- Emma, Emma, Terra chamando. – Ela dizia.

- Hã? O que? – Eu olhei para ela, confusa. – Ah ta. – E me virei para Malfoy de novo. Ele continuava me olhando. Lizz olhou para ele também, e virou para mim com uma expressão assustadora.

- _Você gosta do Malfoy? –_ Ela sussurrou.

- O que? Eu? Hã? Af, claro que não, é obvio que não, absolutamente não. – Eu disse, me enrolando em todas as palavras, e as minhas mãos tremendo de nervosismo. Se eu gostava dele mesmo, eu não sabia. Mas que ele mexia comigo, mexia. – Eu o odeio. – Fiz uma cara de desgosto, e engoli uma torrada. O pedaço era grande demais e eu me engasguei.

- Ele está olhando para você. – Lizz disse, mordendo a bochecha por dentro. Eu rapidamente procurei por Malfoy, mas ele estava virado para Crabbe. Lizz soltou uma gargalhada de vencedora. – Eu sabia.

- Idiota. – Eu dei um tapa no ombro dela. – Eu não gosto do Malfoy. Sem chance.

- Queria também não gostar de alguém. – Ela fez uma cara pensativa, e olhou para Fred, que também olhava para ela. Rapidamente ele olhou para Angelina, e corou. Lizz se levantou. – Antes que eu comece a chorar, vou procurar um pouco de amor próprio. Vejo você na aula de Transfiguração com a – ela deu uma tocidinha nada discreta – Sonserina.

Lizz estava andando em direção a porta e então olhou para o lado, passando em frente a Fred. Ele olhou para ela e sorriu. Lizz deu um sorriso quebrado, e depois olhou para Angelina. Angelina se virou para ela, e a estrangulou com os olhos. Lizz deu de ombros e foi embora.

Me levantei e fui para onde Fred e Angelina estavam. Me sentei ao lado dele, e lhe dei um beijo de bom dia matinal. Angelina me olhou como se fosse me matar, mas eu a ignorei.

- Bom dia, minha linda. – Ele disse para mim, ignorando Angelina também.

- Eu gostaria de conversar com você mais tarde se fosse possível. – Eu disse, e depois lancei um olhar a Angelina. Fred virou sua cabeça para ela e voltou a me olhar.

- Claro que sim. Sempre terei tempo para a minha melhor amiga. – Ele agarrou a minha mão, e deu um sorriso.

- Bom, vou para a aula. Nos vemos mais tarde. Beijo. – Dei um beijo em sua bochecha, e fui para a aula de Transfiguração mais perturbadora do século. Malfoy e eu nos encarávamos a cada minuto.

- Bom, agora gostaria de avisar que eu escolherei um aluno de cada casa para fazer uma dupla hoje. Vou escolher agora e em cinco minutos eu digo para vocês. – Disse a Professora Minerva, com um ar amigável.

- Ganhei de novo. – Lizz disse do meu lado, abrindo outro sorriso de vencedora.

- Sem chance. – Eu disse, com uma cara de desaprovação. Será que seria possível a professora me botar junto de Malfoy? Malfoy não, Malfoy não, por favor, não, não, não...

- Muito bem alunos, escolhi os pares. – Disse Minerva depois de muitos nãos passarem por minha cabeça. Ela disseram umas 5 duplas e então – Lizz Longbottom e Emilia Bustrolde – Lizz foi até Emilia. – Draco Malfoy e Emma Underwood.

O que? Não, não podia ser. Impossível. Sem chances, não iria fazer dupla com aquele traste. Me levantei, e fui até Malfoy.

- Oi. – Eu disse, em tom de impaciência.

- Bom dia, Underwood. – Ele disse em tom sarcástico.

- Os alunos devem tentar transformar penas em lagartos-verdes-australianos. Seu par precisa lhe ajudar. – Ela disse, sorrindo. – Podem começar.

Uma caixa cheia de penas apareceu na frente de cada aluno. Peguei as minhas penas, e tentei transformá-las nos lagartos. Sem sucesso, pois minhas penas viraram baratas, e como eu tenho pavor de barata, como um reflexo, me escondi atrás de Malfoy. Ele pisou na barata e a matou. Apavorada, voltei ao meu lugar.

- O-obrigada. Sou péssima em Transfiguração. – Era horrível agradecer Malfoy... Doía no fundo.

- Você agita a varinha rápido demais e fala muito baixo. – Ele disse. – Tente assim:_Grunium_. – Ele agitou a varinha suavemente rápido e exclamou bastantemente alto, e sua pena se transformou em um lagarto... Um lagarto-rosa-húngaro. Eu soltei uma risada gostosa, e ele deu um sorriso tímido. – Acho que também não sou tão bom em transfigurações. – Ele sorriu pra mim. Nossa, nunca havia percebido, mas o sorriso dele era certamente lindo. Contribui o sorriso. Ele suspirou e o meu coração disparou.

- Bom, deixa eu ver se consigo agora. – Eu disse, pegando outra pena e preparando minha varinha. – Grunium. – Girei a varinha, e a pena se transformou em um lagarto-amarelado-chinês. Sorrimos ao mesmo tempo. – Chegou perto.

- Vamos tentar juntos. – Meu coração acelerou quando ele se levantou, veio por trás de mim, e segurou a mão com a qual eu segurava a minha varinha. – Pegue uma pena. – Como ele pediu, peguei a pena. Meu coração agora pulava batidas. – Ao mesmo tempo... 1, 2, 3. Grunium. – Eu e Draco dissemos ao mesmo tempo, e a pena se transformou em um lagarto-verde-australiano.

Draco estava ainda atrás de mim segurando o meu braço boquiaberto. Meu queixo lá embaixo, e entou soltei uma risadinha, com uma sobrancelha levantada. Eu e ele conseguimos... _juntos._

_-_ Parabéns Srta Underwood e Sr Malfoy. – Draco me soltou e se virou para a professora Mcgonagall. – Vocês foram os primeiros a conseguirem. 20 pontos para a Grifinória e Sonserina. Estão dispensados. – Ela sorriu, e foi embora. Vi Lizz piscar para mim. Arrumei minhas coisas, e sai junto com Draco.

- Não queria que aula acabasse. – Ele disse. Por um momento, pensei que era por minha causa, mas ele completou. – Crabbe e Goyle estão lá ainda e eu vou ficar sozinho. E do jeito que são burros, vão demorar um ano para sair de lá. – Ele revirou os olhos.

- Bom... Todo mundo que eu conheço está na sala de aula. E-e-eu, bem, E... Eu... Quer dizer, se você quiser... Ah, não sai. – E não saia mesmo.

- Adoraria. – Ele disse. Eu o olhei estranhando. Ele adoraria minha companhia? Que bicho o mordeu? Apenas sorri. – Quer passear no lago?

- Sim. – Sorri.

Eu e Draco fomos ao Lago Negro, e ficamos andando lá, sentindo aquela brisa gostosa passar pelo nosso corpo. Logo depois, deu o horário de minha próxima aula, agora apenas a Grifinória. Ele me acompanhou até a sala, e depois sumiu. Nossa, por mais difícil que fosse admitir, Malfoy era um menino incrivelmente legal. No almoço, Lizz chegou para mim eufórica e fez várias perguntas.

Continua.


	4. How I Miss Them Together

- E então, como foi lá quando você saiu de sala? – Lizz não parava de balançar os braços e as pernas. Eu comecei a ficar nervosa.

- Calma Lizz. – Disse, segurando as suas pernas para ela se aquietar. Ela botou a mão na boca e mordeu. Já era normal isso. – Após a aula, como não tínhamos nenhuma companhia, resolvemos ficar juntos e conversar no Lago.

- E ai?

- E ai que nada. – Eu mexi minhas mãos trêmulas e balancei as pernas, mordendo os lábios. – É o Draco, ele só tava me fazendo companhia porque era isso ou ficar sozinha. – Eu ri e Lizz me acompanhou.

- Quero conhecer ele. – Lizz disse jogando o cabelo pra trás com uma mão.

- Ah claro. Você quer conhecer ele, mas ele não quer conhecer você. Lizz, ele é o Malfoy e você é nascida-trouxa.

- Quando vocês ficarem amiguinhos você me apresenta ele, ora. – Ela disse, dando um peteleco na minha testa. Doeu.

- Eu não vou ficar amiguinha dele, credo, que nojo. Sem chance.

Lizz deu de ombros. Ouvimos passos apressados, e ela olhou para trás. Olhei para frente e vi Fred andando na minha direção, seu rosto expressado por uma raiva súbita. Angelina corria ao seu encontro, a mesma expressão de Fred.

- Você é um idiota! – Ela disse, batendo o pé quando ele se sentou ao meu lado. – Como você pode me trocar por essas duas?

- Porque eu estou cansado de você, Angelina. – Ele disse, em uma voz calma, mas com a mesma cara. – Cansado dos seus ciúmes. Você tem que aceitar que eu tenho amigas e preciso de um tempo livre de... de... Ah, esquece.

- Um tempo livre do que, Fred? – Ela disse cruzando os braços. Sua cara de raiva foi imensamente engraçada e Lizz tapou a boca rindo. Eu queria rir também, mas não iria fazer isso.

- Tempo livre de você. – Ele disse, agora se levantando. Ele chegou perto da namorada, alisou os braços dela. Lizz parou de rir. - Você também poderia ter um tempo para você, sabia? – Ele a abraçou, e Lizz se levantou.

- Com licença Emma, Summer está me chamando. – Ela disse, e saiu o mais rápido possível dali. Acompanhei-a com o olhar e tinha quase cem por cento de certeza que ela estava chorando. Ao olhar mais uma vez para Angelina e Fred, vi-a indo embora e ele se sentando novamente ao meu lado

- Tive que mentir para ela. Se não, íamos brigar e não estou com saco de fingir um arrependimento. – Ele botou as mãos no rosto. As pernas apoiando seus cotovelos.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Eu disse, mas não esperei ele responder. – Porque você ainda está com ela?

- Para não ficar sozinho. Eu gosto dela, mas... Ela é difícil de lidar.

- Você não gosta dela, Fred. No máximo, isso é amizade.

- E daí? Antes eu ficar sofrendo com ela do que sofrer sozinho.

- Sofrer? – Eu balancei a cabeça. – Do que você está falando?

- Realmente Emma... Eu não gosto de Angelina. Gosto de outra pessoa. – Ele olhou para mim, deu um longo suspiro e abaixou a cabeça, brincando com os polegares. – Mas não estou pronto para falar quem.

Não questionei. Botei minha mão em seu ombro, e ele me olhou. Posso não sentir um sentimento profundo por Fred, mas aqueles olhos verdes cheios de lágrima estavam produzindo um efeito nauseante em mim.

- Quando você estiver pronto, eu estarei aqui. – Eu o abracei. Depositei um beijo demorado em sua bochecha. – Mas acho que além de você dar atenção para mim, deveria dar atenção a Lizz.

- Lizz? Porque a Lizz? O que ela tem haver com isso? – Ele pareceu desesperadamente nervoso. Eu não entendi o porquê e fiquei olhando para ele com uma cara de ponto de interrogação e exclamação.

- Ela sente falta de você. Além de Angelina, você só fala comigo e com o Jorge. Lizz sente como se estivesse morta pra você.

- Sério? Porque não me disseram isso antes? Quando eu tiver um pouco de tempo amanhã, eu vou convidá-la pra andar comigo e ai a gente vai... – Ele me olhou. Ele sabia que não era esse o certo, nem o que ele queria. Mas estava com medo de Angelina. Ele respirou fundo e olhou para baixo mais uma vez. Um suspiro, dois suspiros, três suspiros... Fred deu um pulo e me deu vários beijos na bochecha. Eu estava assustada demais para responder a reação dele. – Tchau. – Ele se virou e correu para a mesa da Corvinal, onde estava Jorge, Summer, Luna e... Lizz. Eu não acreditei, ele iria conversar mesmo com Lizz. Foi a minha vez de olhar para baixo, mas então abri um sorrisão e deixei o Salão Principal.

Andava por um corredor, quando me esbarrei com uma Hermione estranhamente cansada.

- Hermione? Você está bem? – Perguntei preocupada.

- Emma? Hã? O que? Ah. – Ela se espreguiçou e bocejou. – Estou ótima.

- Tão ótima quanto eu... O que você tem? Diga-me, por favor.

- Estou bem. De verdade, Emma. Agora preciso ir. Até mais. – E saiu cambaleando pelo corredor com a mochila quicando nas suas costas.

Andando pelos corredores, tantas pessoas felizes, sorrisos por todos os lados. Porque eu estava me sentindo tão só?

- Ei, Underwood! – Ouvi uma voz chamar meu nome. Me virei rapidamente.

- Ah... Oi, Malfoy. – Olhei-o e ele contribuiu.

- Então... Aula de quê agora, mestiça?

- Poções. – Fiz um sorrisinho pressionando os lábios e depois uma cara de desagrado. Porque ele estava falando comigo? Ele me encarou com aqueles olhos azuis. Eu desviei o olhar. – E você?

- Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, com aquele professorzinho... Lupin. – Ele fez uma cara de repulsa e eu fiz de tudo para não gritar com ele. Afinal, era Malfoy. Não podia culpá-lo.

- Eu adoro o professor Lupin, ele é demais. – Abri um mega sorriso para intimidá-lo. Ele ficou me olhando como se eu fosse um espelho onde ele queria se refletir.

- O que tem entre a sangue-ruim e o Weasley? – Ele me perguntou. Senti meu coração apertar de raiva e dor. Por quê? Também queria saber.

- Não há nada entre a Hermione e o Rony, e eu gostaria que você...

- Eu estou falando da Lizzabeth Longbottom e do Fred Weasley. – Ele me interrompeu. Senti um alívio, porém raiva mais uma vez.

- Lizz e Fred são amigos e, por favor, quer parar de falar que os meus amigos são sangues-ruins? Isso não me interessa, são bruxos do mesmo jeito. Não vou ficar discutindo isso. Tchau. – Eu me virei e ia indo quando ele me puxou pelo braço.

- Espera, desculpa. Não foi por querer. Simplesmente eu já estou acostumado. – Ele disse quando eu me virei para ele. Agora, ele havia soltado minha mão.

- Que costumes hein.

- Não entendo. Os pais do Neville são bruxos. – Ele me ignorou e voltou a me olhar nos olhos. – Mas a sua amiga é nascida-trouxa. Por quê?

- A avó deles na adolescência teve um caso com um trouxa e desse caso ela engravidou e teve Peter, pai da Lizz. Peter se casou com Rachel, outroa trouxa, e os dois tiveram a Lizz. – Porque eu estava contando aquilo a ele? Que coisa Emma, você está dando informações para o inimigo.

- Nossa, que história intrigante. – Ele riu e eu senti uma pontada nas costas, como se eu quisesse rir, mas não devesse. Apenas sorri para ele. – Bom, você quer que eu te acompanhe...

- Emma! – Alguém gritou meu nome mais uma vez. Malfoy olhou enojado para a pessoa e a fitou dos pés a cabeça. Olhei para trás e vi Summer Lovegood.

- Oi, Summer. – Disse para ela. A mesma olhou para Malfoy com uma cara assustada. Acho que ela ficou imaginando porque estamos nos falando já que nos odiamos.

- Oi. Podemos conversar? – Ela disse, ainda olhando para Malfoy.

- Claro, não estou fazendo nada. – Virei-me para Malfoy e pisquei, dando uma risadinha de deboche. Ele me olhou com raiva e se retirou também. – Então – Disse para ela me certificando de que Draco estaria bem longe -, o que você quer falar?

- O Fred foi falar com a gente ainda agora no Salão Principal, mas era mais pra falar com a Lizz. Ela não aceitou, brigou com ele e disse que eles não eram mais amigos por culpa dele, um monte de coisa. – Ela deu um suspiro e tentou conter um grande sorriso. – Ela foi embora e ele disse que vai pedir desculpas pra ela, hoje, na frente da Angelina, formalmente.

- S-sério? – Eu disse abobalhada.

- Sim. – Ela disse, dando vários pulos e palminhas. Soltei um grito histérico.

- Merlin, onde está o Fred?

- Foi pro seu dormitório. Foi buscar mais livros.

- Tenho que falar com ele. Até mais, Summer! – Eu nem a olhei. Simplesmente sai correndo atrás da Sala Comunal.

Corredores, Mulher-Gorda, Senha... Sala Comunal! Ofegante, procurando por Fred. Não há um sinal dele. Olhei para os lados para ver se alguém estava vendo. Ninguém olhava para mim. Corri para o dormitório dos dois. Bati na porta e entrei de olhos fechados.

- Tem alguém nu?

- Não. – Respondeu Jorge em coro.

- Ótimo. – Abri o olho e vi Fred sentando na cama. Pulei em cima dele e o empurrei, dando-lhe muitos beijinhos na bochecha.

- Estou morrendo! – Ele gritava com a voz fraca.

- Você é um doce. – Eu o soltei, sorrindo para ele freneticamente.

- Summer já contou pra você?

- É, Fred... Minha namorada não esperou você contar. – Jorge riu e depois veio me abraçar. Dei tapinhas em suas costas e um beijinho na bochecha.

- Vocês são os melhores amigos que alguém pode ter. Ambos são tão maduros... Estou tão orgulhosa de cada um. – Eu disse, abraçando os dois ao mesmo tempo pelos pescoços.

- Emma, seu cabelo preto está todinho na minha cara. – Disse Fred, tentando me empurrar para longe. Eu os soltei.

- Qual a aula de vocês agora?

- Poções. Com os Corvinais. - Disse Jorge, e deu um sorriso bobo para a mochila. Eu dei um pulo da cama, e ao me levantar, comecei a dar pulinhos e bater palmas.

- Eu também. Vamos ter aula juntos e por conseqüência, com Lizz. – Eu olhei para Fred e ele olhou para mim rapidamente quando eu falei "Lizz". Ele sorriu e se levantou.

- Temos de ir. E você mais ainda, se te pegam aqui...

- Vamos Fred, vamos atrás da Lizz. – Disse baixinho, abafando risinhos e ajeitando minha franja no espelho antes de sair do dormitório.

Andando pelos corredores, avistei aquele cabelo loiro liso e ondulado balançando perto de um cabelo castanho liso e com as pontas encaracoladas.

- Lizz, Summer! – Gritei para que as duas ouvissem, pois os corredores estavam cheios de alunos.

- Oi. Você já sabe que teremos aula juntas? – Perguntou Summer, abrindo sua mochila para pegar algo.

- Aham. Fred e Jorge também. – Sorri para as duas. Summer deixou a mochila cair. Eu e Lizz demos uma gargalhada e ajudamos ela a pegar as coisas no chão.

- Vamos para a sala. – Disse Lizz e então fomos para as masmorras.

Chegamos na frente da sala do Snape e o professor ainda não tinha chegado. Ficamos conversando por um tempo, até Fred e Jorge aparecerem.

- Olá meu amor. Sentiu minha falta? – Disse Jorge, abraçando Summer e lhe dando um selinho. Eu disse "own" para Lizz. Ela sorriu para os lábios dele.

- Cuidado rapaz, meu namorado está chegando e poder nos ver. – Ela disse, olhando de os lábios de Jorge para seus olhos verdes. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha, e ela riu se jogando em seus braços. Eu estava enfeitiçada olhando para os dois mas parei de olhar quando eles se beijaram, e olhei para Lizz. Ela olhava para Fred, que também olhava para o casal sorrindo, mas virou-se para Lizz e ela desviou o olhar, porém ele continuou olhando-a.

- Vamos entrar? – Eu disse, atrapalhando o beijo de Summer e Jorge.

- O que? Ah, vamos. – Disse Fred. O casal entrou primeiro. Fred estendeu a mão em frente a porta para Lizz passar. Ela o fitou desconfiada e deu as costas para ele. Fred deu um suspiro que quebrou meu coração, mas eu pensei "ele está provando do próprio veneno".

Summer e Jorge se sentaram juntos com Luna mais à frente e ficaram conversando. Eu e Lizz decidimos ficar no fundo. Fred não disse nada e se aproximou de Angelina. Ela o olhou com raiva e botou a mochila na cadeira ao lado. Ele se virou e se sentou sozinho um pouco perto de nós duas.

- Deixa ele sentar aqui Lizz, por favor. Ele é meu amigo. – Pedi, quase suplicando a ela. A mesma revirou os olhos.

- Tudo bem... – Eu a agradeci e quando ia chamá-lo ela me segurou. – Não, eu faço isso. Fred! – Ela exclamou e ele se virou, um brilho nos olhos. – Sente-se aqui conosco.

Ele abriu um grande sorriso e se sentou ao meu lado.

- Parabéns. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido. Ele sorriu mais ainda, se era possível.

Snape entrou e aula foi incrivelmente um saco. Nem Fred conseguia deixar a aula interessante, porque Merlin? Pelo menos os deveres de casa de Fred e Jorge estavam fáceis demais, enquanto os nossos...

- E aqueles deveres de casa para Fred e Jorge? Nem parecem os deveres do Snape. – disse Summer. Jorge segurava a mão dela e ela jogava os cabelos pra trás. - Duas redações falando sobre Amortentia. Isso é tão fácil. Todo mundo sabe descrevê-la. E para nós? Três redações explicando o que é um... o que é um... um... Ai, o que é aquilo mesmo? – ela disse completamente perdida.

- Não faço idéia. – eu falei, voando na maionese.

- Também já esqueci. – Lizz disse, batendo na cabeça como se tentasse lembrar.

- Enfim, temos que ir para a outra aula Lizz. – eu disse puxando seu braço. – Tchau galera. – acenei para todos e fomos.

Pouparei vocês da aula chata de Adivinhação que tivemos e corremos para o Salão Principal.

- Nossa, poderia comer um javali inteirinho. – Lizz disse crispando os lábios e depois os mordendo.

- Estou com fome, mas não comeria um javali inteirinho...

- Emma, você come muito pouco e já se enche. Por isso que é magra... Queria ser assim e ser magrinha. – ela disse fazendo biquinho pra mim. Eu a agarrei e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha.

- Você é linda. – eu disse a ela e ela sorriu feliz.

Entramos no Salão Principal e Summer estava sentada ao lado de Jorge na mesa da Grifinória. Fred e Angelina estavam lá também. Olhei para Lizz e para minha surpresa, ela sorria. Ela se sentou ao lado de Neville, seu primo, e eu no meio dela e de Hermione.

- Oi Hermione. Oi Neville. Olá pessoal.

- Oi Emma. – todos me responderam. Inclusive Fred. Angelina estreitou os olhos para ele e depois enfiou um grande pedaço de carne goela abaixo e se engasgou. Fred não ligou para ela, apenas olhava Lizz conversar com o primo.

Fora um jantar desigual. Incrivelmente ótimo. Angelina terminou o prato e saiu, enquanto Fred ficou conosco. Luna Lovegood, prima de Summer, se sentou conosco e conversou com Neville – suspeito -. Summer e Jorge... Bem, não preciso dizer muito né? Eu fiquei conversando com Lizz e Fred e fiquei imensamente feliz porque os dois estavam se entendendo.

- Vamos para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória, todos nós já terminamos. – Fred disse, olhando para mim e para Lizz. Deu uma piscadela pra mim e eu retribui. - Vocês querem ir também, Summer e Luna? – perguntou as duas.

- Vamos sim. – disse Luna em seu tom sonhador. Ela estava se levantando.

- Não. – protestou Neville. – Eu lhe ajudo a sair daí. – ele pegou a pequena mão da loira da Corvinal e ela se levantou. Ela sorriu para ele.

- Obrigada, Neville. – ela depositou um beijo em sua bochecha e suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas. Eles foram à frente.

Levantamos-nos sem falar muitas palavras. Summer e Jorge foram abraçados a nossa frente, um casal de dar inveja. Nós – Eu, Fred e Lizz –, fomos em silêncio. Ao chegarmos à frente da entrada da Mulher Gorda, Neville e Luna estavam parados ali.

- Eu esqueci a senha de novo. – Neville falou com um sorriso envergonhado.

- Tinha que ser o meu primo cabeçudo. – Lizz bagunçou os cabelos de Neville e ele tentou se defender com as mãos. Os dois começaram a lutar e todos reviraram os olhos, menos Luna e Fred, que os olhavam encantados. Senti um clima pairar no ar e disse a senha à Mulher Gorda. A passagem se abriu e entramos. Todos nos olhavam... é claro, com duas Corvinais intrusas ali, obvio que todos olhariam.

Luna, Summer, Jorge, Neville e Lizz se sentaram nos sofás conversando entretidos. Eu e Fred nos olhamos e ele fez uma cara triste para um canto. Me virei e vi Angelina, olhando para nós. Olhei-o novamente e ele continuava com a cara triste. Assenti e ele foi atrás dela. Respirei fundo, xingando Fred de todos os nomes possíveis em minha cabeça e me sentei com os outros. Que melhor amigo burro eu tenho hein.

- Trestrálios são animais voadores que só podem ser vistos por quem já viu a morte... – dizia Luna para Neville, que a olhava interessado.

- Você quer um exemplar do Pasquim, amor? Eu posso arranjar um do meu tio para você. – Summer comentava com Jorge.

Olhei para Lizz. Ela olhava para todos ali. Se entendi bem, seu olhar indicava de que éramos duas velas. Mesmo Luna e Neville não tendo nada juntos. Ela se virou discretamente para Fred e Angelina e escondeu o olhar com o cabelo. Me virei também. Ambos discutiam e falavam ao mesmo tempo. Ouvia-se o barulho de suas vozes, mas não o que diziam.

- Que tal fazermos aquele dever de Poções? – ela sugeriu pra mim, pousando a mão em sua cabeça como se ela estivesse enjoada. Concordei com a cabeça sem emoção e me levantei para pegar minha mochila.

- Pega a minha também. – pediu Lizz a mim.

- Tira essa bunda do sofá e vai pegar a sua mochila, criatura. – eu disse a ela estreitando os meus olhos.

- Por favor. – ela implorou. – Minha preguiça está horrível hoje.

Eu estreitei meus olhos mais ainda e fui pegar as nossas mochilas. Quando cheguei aonde nossas mochilas se encontravam, me virei para ela. Olhando para ela, passei meu olhar para Fred. Lizz. Fred. Lizz. Fred. Virei-me novamente para as mochilas.

Eu pensava "Fred, a hora é agora. Por favor, Fred, faça algo. Por favor, por favor."

Ouvi passos apressados na direção oposta, ou seja, onde Lizz e os outros estavam. Pela milésima vez, me virei e vi Fred em frente a Lizz. Deixei as mochilas de lado e me aproximei.

- Lizz... Precisamos conversar...

- Eu já disse que não Fred. Não, não e não.

- CALA A BOCA ANGELINA. – ele gritou para ela. Silêncio. Angelina abriu a boca como se não acreditasse naquilo.

- Lizz... Eu fui um estúpido...

- Ah, descobriu foi? – interrompeu Lizz, com um olhar assassino e sarcástico.

- Sim. Fui um estúpido... me afastei de você... uma das minhas melhores amigas... uma pessoa tão importante para mim... por medo do que Angelina era capaz... mas hoje eu percebi, que se ela tiver a ousadia de te tocar por minha causa, ela nunca mais vai me ver. Lizz, com isso, eu quero te pedir – ele se ajoelhou aos pés do sofá, aos pés de Lizz. Eu não podia acreditar. Que orgulho eu sentia do meu Fred agora. – vamos ser amigos de novo?

Lizz se levantou e ele também. Ela botou as mãos na cintura e abriu a boca várias vezes para falar, mas nada saía. Todos os alunos presentes olhavam para os dois. Ela se aprofundou nos olhos de Fred e olhou para mim. Eu sorri e pisquei para ela... Lizz quase corre para me abraçar, mas antes ela tinha que dizer alguma coisa.

- Primeiro: sim, você foi estúpido. Muito estúpido. Ridiculamente estúpido. Mas você me fez perceber o quanto é bom estar ao seu lado e o quanto eu senti sua falta. E eu só posso aceitar o seu perdão se a sua namorada não encher o saco. Não vou poder ficar desviando da goles no Quadribol para sempre. – Lizz enfim disse algo que me deixou muito contente. Que atitude ela tomou. Ou ela é louca, ou legal demais.

Fred se virou lentamente para Angelina. Vi que ela estava fuzilando Lizz e Fred ao mesmo tempo, bufando. Ela simplesmente não respondeu, mandou um gesto obsceno a Lizz.

- Que se foda, façam o que quiserem. – Ela disse e se retirou.

Fred virou mais uma vez para Lizz, agora demonstrava medo e dúvida. Lizz o fitou por um momento com uma cara estranha, como se tivesse avaliando ele, de braços cruzados. Então ela finalmente lhe deu um sorriso e ele contribui, com uma pitada de esperança.

- Adoraria voltar a ser sua amiga. – Ela descruzou os braços e ele a abraçou.

Senti que algumas lágrimas queriam descer pelo meu rosto, mas eu não queria chorar, queria sorrir. Meus amigos estavam juntos novamente, todos em harmonia. Meus problemas iriam melhorar.


	5. A Open Flame

_- Quem é você?_

_- Eu sou aquele que você não tem coragem de assumir. Aquele que você esconde._

_- Mas, quem é você?_

_- Eu sou... Eu sou..._

- Emma, Emma, Emma! Acorda!

- O que? Quem é? Me solta. – bati na pessoa que me puxava.

- Ouch. Você acertou a minha cara, sua vadia. – ela disse enquanto eu percebia que já não estava mais sonhando, nem dormindo. Espreguicei os olhos e vi Lizz massageando o rosto.

- Desculpe, Lizz. Eu tive um pesadelo. – eu me levantei, coçando as pálpebras. Percebi que ela já estava pronta com o uniforme da Grifinória. – Que horas são?

- 7h15min. – ela disse, e eu me virei bruscamente para ela.

- O que? Ai. Meu. Deus. – me levantei e sai correndo para o banho. Banho, roupa, cabelo, livros. – To pronta.

Quando íamos sair, Simba pulou em meu colo. Eu o coloquei em cima da minha cama.

- Mamãe precisar ir pra aula, tá filinho? – massageei sua cabeça e ele fez carinho em minha mão, mimoso.

- Vamos logo, Emma. – disse Lizz impaciente.

Ela puxou meu braço e saímos correndo para o Salão Principal. Chegando lá vimos Summer, Jorge, Luna, Fred e uma menina da Corvinal que eu nunca tinha visto na mesa da casa da última. Eu a mirei e ela era muito bonita para ter aquela cara de intelectual. Seus cabelos negros eram lisos em cima e encaracolados em baixo, muito parecido com os meus. Bem branquinha e o sorriso dela era lindo.

- Você conhece aquela menina, Lizz? – perguntei discretamente.

- Quem? – ela me respondeu com outra pergunta, procurando alguém nada discretamente.

- A menina que está do lado da Summer.

- Oh, a Marissa? – ela disse olhando diretamente para a garota. – Ela é uma amiga da Summer. É monitora da Corvinal, filha do grande construtor Greg Cooper.

- Ela é filha do Greg Cooper? – eu disse, fazendo uma cara de espanto. – Ele é um grande construtor trouxa.

- Sim, sim. Ela é mestiça, que nem você. Venha, vamos nos sentar lá. Com certeza Summer vai apresentar você a ela. – ela foi na frente na intenção de que eu a seguisse, e fiz.

Chegamos lá e olhamos para todos.

- Bom dia. – nós duas dissemos sorridentes ao mesmo tempo.

- Bom dia Lizz, bom dia Emma! – todos responderam.

- Bom dia Emma. – Disse Fred, me abraçando. Ele olhou para Lizz que também o olhava. – Bom dia, Lizz. – Ele disse, abraçando-a também e recebendo um olhar assassino de Angelina do outro lado da mesa.

- Bom dia, Fred. – Ela retribuiu o abraço e eu senti muita vontade de rir, como se alguém fizesse cosquinha em mim. Eu estava tão feliz.

- Oi, vou logo me apresentando. Meu nome é Marissa Cooper. – disse a menina da Corvinal, se levantando e apertando minha mão. – Sou monitora da Corvinal. Você é...?

- Emma Underwood. – eu disse ainda apertando sua mão. Sorri e lhe disse oi.

- Underwood? – ela balançou a cabeça indignada. – Você é irmã do Bryan Underwood? Que foi transferido para Hogwarts?

- Oh, sim sou irmã e não, ele não foi transferido para Hogwarts. Ele estudou aqui até ano retrasado, mas foi para Durmstrang. – eu sorri para ela pegando um copo de suco de abóbora.

- Não, disso eu sei. Mas ele voltou para cá né... Achei que você sabia. – ela disse me olhando desconfiada.

- É claro que eu saberia se meu irmão tivesse voltado para Hogwarts. – eu disse a ela, bebendo meu suco, mas do que convicta disso.

- Olá, irmãzinha querida. – disse uma voz atrás de mim. Eu derramei o suco em mim mesma.

- Bryan? O que... Você... O que? – eu havia me levantado e agora o olhava complexa.

- Fui transferido para cá novamente. Eu quero saber me defender das Artes das Trevas, não aprendê-las. – ele sorriu para mim e eu o olhava com uma cara de quem havia visto um louco. – Queria fazer uma surpresa.

- Bom, conseguiu né. – eu disse abraçando-o. Ele me largou e olhou para Marissa, a menina da Corvinal. Eles se encararam por um tempo.

- Oi Marissa. – ele disse corado. Se sentando ao lado do lugar onde eu estava.

- Oi Bryan. – ela sorriu envergonhada também. Silêncio. Olhei os dois desconfiada e decidi perguntar depois.

O café da manhã fora bem agradável para algo que foi bem rápido. Ambos tinham que ir pra aula e isso inclui eu e Lizz.

Tivemos aula de Transfiguração, História da Magia e agora estávamos indo para a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas... com os sonserinos. Respirei profundamente e inspirei aliviada. É claro que um dia não podia ser perfeito, tinha que ser estragado por Draco Malfoy.

A caminho da cabana de Hagrid, fui pensando nele. Eu ainda o odeio, muito... Mas, agora é como se fosse bom. Ódio bom, onde já se viu? Mas era isso que eu sentia, era um ódio bom. Como se fosse bom sentir aquilo, e como se fosse bom flutuar ao olhar para ele.

Perdida em meus pensamentos, senti algo pesado rebater contra o meu corpo e senti minha cabeça bater em algo. Caí no chão com uma gravata verde em cima de mim. Me levantei, massageando minha testa e olhei para uma garota muito bonita da Sonserina. Os cabelos dela eram algo de dar inveja.

- Mil perdões. – eu disse sabendo exatamente o que eu iria ouvir, mas mesmo assim estendi a mão para ela.

- Não, a culpa foi minha. Desculpe-me. – ela disse pegando minha mão e se levantando, batendo as roupas para sair a sujeira e eu a olhei confusa. Eu esperava que ela brigasse comigo invés de desculpar e se auto-culpar.

- Hum, sério? – eu queria que ela confirmasse pra mim que não era uma brincadeira.

- É sério. – riu. - Eu não sou tão malvada assim. – ela sorriu para mim e eu retribuí o sorriso. – Meu nome é Manuella Roberts. – ela estendeu a mão para eu apertá-la.

- Prazer, Manuella. Meu nome é Emma Underwood. – eu apertei sua mão e alarguei meu sorriso, fechando um pouco os olhos como costumava fazer ao sorrir muito. Ela me encarou por um tempo, balançando minha mão lentamente. Porque as pessoas gostam de ficar balançando minha mão?

- Você é a Emma Underwood, da Grifinória? Amiga dos gêmeos Weasley, Lizz Longbottom e... _Hermione Granger_? – ela disse "Hermione" em um sussurro. Me senti ofendida, odiava quando falavam de Hermione.

- Se você tem problemas com nascidos-trouxas também, porque não sussurrou o nome da Lizz? – perguntei a ela cruzando os braços.

- Não sou eu, mas um amigo meu. Ele sempre fala de vocês duas. Da Hermione, ele realmente fala mal, mas de você... – ela disse abafando um riso.

- Por acaso, esse é o Malfoy? E o que ele fala de mim? – quando ela ia me responder, Draco passou ao meu lado, olhando-me intensamente com uma cara... de nojo. Ouço uma voz grave atrás de mim. Hagrid estava começando a dar aula, então me virei e prestei atenção.

- Ele não é uma beleza? Cumprimentem o Bicuço.

- Hagrid, o que exatamente é essa coisa? – perguntou Harry quando eu ia perguntar o mesmo.

- Ele, Harry, é um hipogrifo. São criaturas muito educadas e também muito orgulhosas. Cuidado. – ele disse e os alunos se afastaram tanto de perto dele quanto do hipogrifo.

Parecia-me um animal incrivelmente dócil, mesmo pelo ar malvado que ele tinha em sua face. Mas acho que preferia ficar aqui do que chegar perto.

- Então, quem vai cumprimentá-lo? – perguntou Hagrid e eu que estava no meio de Hermione e Lizz, vi que ambas haviam se movido para trás. Imitei-as.

- Muito bem Harry, muito bem. – Hagrid disse e então eu prestei atenção que o Harry foi o único tapado que não andou pra trás. Pateta, o xinguei mentalmente.

Harry se aproximou de Bicuço, fez uma reverência e depois fez carinho em sua cabeça. Hagrid o levantou e colocou Harry em cima do hipogrifo. Harry se debatia para não ir, o medo estampado no seu rosto e eu e Lizz rolavamos de rir, só lembrando como Fred, Jorge e Summer se divertiriam estando aqui. Hermione segurava a mão de Rony e isso só me ajudava a querer rir mais.

Harry já havia dado um passeio com Bicuço e já estava ali, em solo terrestre. Hermione evitava o olhar de Rony.

- Parece que alguém aqui está apaixonada. – disse Lizz cantando afinada. Deus, que voz linda ela tinha.

- Romione, Romione, Romione. – eu cantarolei baixinho para ele não ouvir.

- Ah, por Merlin. Eu e Rony? Nunca. – ela disse corando. Eu a mandei um sorriso maroto e ela se virou como se estivesse ofendida. Mas voltou-se para mim, deu um sorrisinho e piscou, na qual Lizz não tinha visto.

- Saiam da frente! – disse aquela voz suave, agora em tom ameaçador. – Você não tem nada de malvado não é? Seu monstrengo feioso.

- Malfoy!

Eu olhei para trás e vi Draco perto de Bicuço. Muito perto. Perto demais. Segurei a mão de Lizz e soltei um grito quando o bicho se levantou e deu-lhe uma patada. Aquela unha grande passando pelo seu braço... eu sentia a dor do Draco só de imaginar.

- Eu to morrendo, eu to morrendo. – dizia Draco, se contorcendo no chão, com a mão contrária do braço em que estava o corte.

- Calma, foi só um arranhão. – Hagrid tentava acalmá-lo.

- Bicha. – xinguei baixinho e Lizz sorriu educadamente.

- Não é uma boa hora para piadas, Emma. – ela disse e eu assenti, percebendo o erro. Afinal, porque eu estava xingando ele? Eu não queria xingá-lo.

- Hagrid, ele tem que ir pra ala hospitalar. – gritou Hermione.

- Claro, sou o professor, vou levá-lo. – ele carregou Draco nos braços e foi embora.

Vários alunos foram atrás dele, a maioria da Sonserina. Vi Manuella tensa se metendo no meio da multidão.

- Você quer ir lá com ele? – perguntou Lizz. Seus olhos invadiram os meus e penetraram meu coração.

- Eu? Não, claro que não, ele mereceu, ele... ele... – eu realmente queria enganar a Lizz? Eu queria vê-lo sim, queria ir lá. O motivo eu não sabia, mas eu queria. – Quero. – balancei a cabeça e dei um sorriso de lado sem dentes. Ela assentiu e fomos direto para a ala hospitalar.

- Eu não acredito que ninguém pode entrar lá. – disse Lizz com raiva.

- Pois é... mas mais tarde nós voltamos aqui, certo? – eu disse e ela concordou.

As aulas terminaram e eu fui na ala hospitalar.

- A senhora está me dizendo que Draco Malfoy já foi embora daqui? – perguntei à Madame Pomfrey.

- Sim, Srta Underwood. – ela sorriu e eu a encarei. Agradeci e saí.

Corri para o Salão Principal. Ao chegar lá, vi Draco com o braço enfaixado conversando com os amigos, incluindo Manuella. "Eu sabia" disse para mim mesma. Procurando pela Lizz,vi Fred com Angelina em um canto bem afastado – ainda se falavam mal -, e depois enxerguei Jorge, Summer e Lizz na mesa da Corvinal, com Luna, Marissa e meu irmão. Fui para lá e fiquei conversando com Marissa. Ela era uma menina muito legal e meu irmão ficava olhando-a indiscretamente. Tenso. Ao terminarmos, nos levantamos e fomos para a Sala Comunal.

- Oh, preciso fazer uma coisa. – disse para Lizz que estava ao meu lado, e também para Summer e Jorge, que estavam andando abraçados.

- Tipo, o que? – perguntou Lizz estreitando os olhos para mim.

- Nada demais, depois conto pra vocês. Até daqui a pouco. – disse e corri.

A verdade é que eu ia atrás de Manuella. Queria tirar essa história a limpo com ela. Vi Marissa Cooper com meu irmão Bryan, andando pelos corredores sozinhos. Suspeitei mas logo depois assenti.

Onde eu vou achar Manuella, meu Deus?

- Boa noite, mestiça. Andando essa hora da noite em Hogwarts? Você pode ser presa sabia. – senti aquela voz atrás de mim e me virei para Malfoy.

- Cuidado, Draco. Você quebrou o braço e agora está quase inofensivo. Sou muito boa em bater em loiros oxigenados puros-sangues filinhos de papai. E presa? Não seria, expulsa?

- Uh, que medo. – ele imitou uma menina levantando as mãos e eu revirei os olhos, indo-me embora. Mas algo não deixava ir... Draco puxava o meu braço.

- Me solta, seu nojento. – disse, batendo em seu braço bom.

- Já não basta um braço meu ser quase amputado, você quer mesmo acabar com o outro? – ele disse, sarcástico e raivoso ao mesmo tempo.

- Pois da próxima vez, ampute as próprias pernas.

- Respondendo a sua pergunta, sim, presa. - Ele vinha na minha direção, e eu fui andando para trás. O que esse canalha estava fazendo? - Eu posso prender você. Não em uma prisão, mas prender em mim.

Ele me encarou e eu o encarei. Olho com olho, mão com mão, frente a frente. Eu estava imprensada contra a parede. Fugi pelo lado do seu braço ruim, mas ele me puxou com o braço bom.

Eu olhei aqueles olhos azuis, entrando em um tipo de transe que logo eu já havia acordado.

Quando eu ia falar "me solta", senti um toque gelado em meus lábios e depois, lábios gelados em meus lábios quentes. Uma mão em minha cintura, o braço engessado separando nossos corpos, tendo o maior cuidado de não ser machucado. Senti meu coração pular várias e várias batidas. Malfoy havia roubado um beijo meu.


	6. My Beautiful Spring

Eu senti a língua de Draco cumprimentar toda a minha boca, convidando-a para um beijo apaixonado. Por mais que quisesse solta-lo e ir embora correndo, não conseguia... Eu estava feliz ali, naquele momento. Malfoy, mesmo com a personalidade difícil, mexe comigo. Sim, não posso esconder, acho que gosto dele. Já estou com essa dúvida há um tempo, mas nunca consegui admitir que pudesse haver alguma coisa entre mim e Draco.

Ouvi passos apressados, risos e vozes conhecidas.

-... conta a piada do bruxo numa ilha Jorge, por favor, amor...

-... sério, conta Jorge...

-... minhas piadas são melhores...

Reconheci de longe as vozes de Summer, Jorge, Fred e Lizz. Pensar tanto atrapalhou meu beijo com Malfoy e pelo nervosismo que senti ao ouvir aquelas vozes, tendo de solta-lo agora, mordi seu lábio inferior.

- Ouch!

Draco apertava o beiço pela qual saia sangue. Eu o olhava assustada e então o quarteto apareceu.

- Porque você fez isso? – ele me perguntava, apertando mais o beiço.

Os quatro me olhavam confusos e eu não conseguia tirar a cara de chocada. Fred fazia a careta de quem estava com várias perguntas na ponta da língua. Jorge e Summer nos fitavam desconfiados, e Lizz dava um sorriso malicioso para mim, ao ver o machucado na boca de Draco.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Jorge, o braço envolto da cintura de Summer.

- Por que a boca do Draco está machucada? Uh, o que você fez Emma? – perguntou Lizz, engraçadinha, levantando uma sobrancelha. Fred viu o sorriso nos lábios de Lizz e nos mirou incrédulo.

- Vocês se beijaram? – ele perguntou e eu congelei. Olhei para Draco que estava sem fala, fazendo um barulho estranho. Eu encarava Fred e ele me encarava.

- Eu... bem... estávamos aqui, brigando e, ér, Draco me roubou um beijo. – no momento em que eu disse me arrependi. Os olhos verdes de Fred ficaram pretos, e seu rosto vermelho de raiva. Fred é uma pessoa muito calma e paciente, mas quando a paciência esgota ninguém merece estar presente.

- Porque você fez isso seu loiro aguado? – perguntou ele, se aproximando de Malfoy enquanto o mesmo ia andando pra trás, o medo estampado em seu rosto como quando Bicuço lhe atacou.

Malfoy não conseguia dizer uma só palavra. Ele tremia e estava pálido, indo cada vez mais e mais pra trás, até que Fred o puxou pelo colarinho da blusa e então o medo de Draco agravou.

- DIGA SEU LOIRO DE FARMÁCIA!

- Fred, se acalma... – eu disse me aproximando quando Malfoy me interrompe.

- PORQUE EU QUIS, PORQUE ELA É LINDA E MERECE UM BEIJO COMO O MEU E NÃO É UM SIMPLES WEASLEY QUE É APAIXONADO POR UMA SANGUE-RUIN QUE VAI MUDAR ISSO!

Fechei os olhos, temendo o pior e me afastei. Ouvi um barulho alto e forte e um grito de Summer.

- FRED, NÃO FAZ ISSO! – gritou Jorge e eu abri o olho.

Malfoy estava jogado no chão e tinha, além da boca mordida, o nariz quebrado. A mão direita de Fred cheia de sangue e Lizz com as mãos na boca sem tirar os olhos dele.

- F-Fr-Fred... – ela dizia boquiaberta.

- O que você fez Fred? Foi _só_ um beijo. – eu disse mirando-o com raiva.

- _Só_um beijo? Como só um beijo? Eu não acredito que...

- Você não precisa me proteger... é por isso que tem a Angelina. – eu disse e fui por trás de Draco, ajudando-o a levantar e Jorge me ajudou também.

Fred ficou parado, me olhando, sem dizer uma palavra.

- Fred, vem cá, vem se acalmar... – Lizz disse e quando ia puxá-lo pelo ombro, ele virou e tascou-lhe um beijo.

Summer deu um grito e caiu no chão. Jorge soltou Draco boquiaberto e o peso de seu corpo todinho veio contra meus braços que seguravam suas axilas. Por mais que eu estivesse esperando por isso um bom tempo, fiquei olhando sem emoção o beijo de Lizz e Fred, enquanto Summer e Jorge olhavam-nos incrédulos, como se não acreditassem no que vissem. Pensei que este beijo que esperei tanto seria algo tão feliz e não foi.

- F-fred, eu... – Lizz disse quando se soltaram, respirando fundo. Mas antes dela dizer alguma coisa, Fred novamente a beijou e Summer quase desmaia.

Percebi que era a hora de Draco e eu sairmos de fininhos já que não iríamos ser notados. O puxei pelo braço e ele veio me acompanhando.

- Vou levar você pra enfermaria. – disse olhando para baixo, tentando o máximo não olhar para ele.

- OK.

Fomos pelo caminho em um silêncio mortal e agonizante. Ouviam-se só os nossos próprios passos e quando íamos chegar a ala hospitalar, resolvi dizer algo.

- Desculpe o Fred, ele não fez por mal. Foi na hora, foi na raiva, sem intenção, sem pensar... Ele é assim, estava tentando me proteger.

- Tudo bem, eu mereci isso. – ele me disse e pensei comigo mesma, "é, mereceu".

Chegando a ala hospitalar, expliquei o caso à madame Pomfrey e quando ela limpava o sangue, me afastei e sai dali.

Tudo se passava como um vídeo de um minuto para mim. O beijo de Lizz e Fred, e o meu beijo com Draco. O soco, os gritos de Summer e Jorge sendo interrompido no momento que ia contar uma piada. Passava voando por meu cérebro até que me lembrei do jeito carinhoso com que Draco me agarrou. Como alguém tão maléfico podia fazer algo tão romântico como aquilo? Resolvi esquecer e corri para o meu dormitório, trocando minha roupa e me jogando na cama. Cinco minutos pensando em cada mínimo detalhe do beijo palpável de Draco, adormeci.

Abri os olhos lentamente na escuridão. Olhei para a janela e ainda era noite, a lua brilhando intensamente ao lado das estrelas. Levantei-me e vi que não era a única dormindo. Lizz estava tão acordada quanto. Percebi que em suas mãos havia um pergaminho e uma pena.

- Lizz? Por que está acordada? – perguntei coçando meu olho esquerdo.

- Eu? Ah, nada. – ela disse. Um sorriso maravilhoso se abriu em seus lábios e a luz do luar o iluminou.

- E o que está escrevendo? – inspirei fundo aliviada enquanto olhava meu relógio. 4 horas da manhã.

- Uma música. – seu sorriso alargou e eu retribui um sorriso malicioso.

- Para o Fred? – eu disse e ela corou. – Fico feliz pelo primeiro beijo de vocês, mesmo ele estando tão... nervoso.

- Ér, bem, é que... Não foi nosso primeiro beijo. – ela disse e eu arregalei os olhos.

- Vocês o que? – disse em voz alta e ela fez "shhhhh" desesperada. Eu estava paralisada e ela tentando rir da minha cara, mas não conseguia. Apenas dava um sorriso envergonhado e apaixonado.

- Eu e Fred, ano passado, estávamos na Casa dos Gritos conversando – eu dei uma risada pensando besteira e ela me ignorou -, então começou a rolar um clima, ele me empurrou na parede e me beijou. Ficamos juntos duas semanas e depois ele começou a namorar Angelina. – ela fez uma cara de desprezo.

- Porque você nunca me contou isso? – perguntei inexpressiva.

- Fred e eu guardamos isso em segredo. Ninguém sabia. Eu estou contando pra você porque é você, entende? Provavelmente eu só contaria pra você e Summer, mas Summer iria contar a Jorge, e Jorge contaria a Fred e Fred saberia que eu contei, então, não. – ela respondeu triste e depois deu de ombros.

Sorri timidamente.

- Já terminou? – eu disse percebendo que ela me encarava e o pergaminho estava ao seu lado, imóvel há uns 3 minutos.

- Já. – ela disse sem emoção.

- Posso ver? – eu perguntei já estendo a mão para ela, e com a mesma expressão, me entregou o pergaminho.

Abri-o e comecei a ler sua música.

(...)

Faça uma promessa, por favor  
>Que você sempre estará ao alcance<br>Apenas case eu precise  
>você estará lá quando eu chamo (aqui quando eu chamar)<br>Isso tudo é tão novo  
>Parece bom demais para ser verdade<br>Isso poderia ser realmente  
>um lugar seguro para cair<p>

Luz em meu coração  
>Luz sobre os meus pés<br>Luz em seus olhos  
>Eu não posso nem falar<br>Você sabe ao menos  
>O quanto você me deixa fraca?<p>

(...)

- Lizz... – eu disse, soltando uma risada presa e com o coração na mão. – Está perfeita. – eu disse encarando-a e pensei que iria ver um sorriso, quando vi uma Lizz chorosa em minha frente. As mãos escondendo o rosto. – Lizz?

- Hoje, Fred simplesmente não só me beijou. Ele se declarou. – ela disse, enxugando as lágrimas. Lizz sempre tentava ser forte.

- Ele fez isso mesmo? Sempre soube que esse veado ia tomar atitude... – eu disse um palavrão e comecei a rir. Lizz me olhou com censura. Fiquei me perguntando se era pelo palavrão ou por ter chamado Fred de veado.

- Ele disse "Não se vá, eu preciso de você. Você é a única que me deixa calma, que cuida de mim, porque quando eu mais preciso da Angelina ela não está lá, você por outro lado, está sempre comigo. E tudo que eu fiz pra você, eu sinto muito. Eu te amo, eu te amo muito, você é o amor da minha vida. Eu quero me casar, ter filhos e neto com você. Eu vou terminar com a Angelina, e não vai demorar. Se tudo der certo, amanhã eu já sou seu." E sabe o que eu respondi? Não.

- O que? Por quê? – disse, gritando mais uma vez. Ela não brigou comigo, pior ainda, chorou mais.

- Porque eu devo acreditar nele de novo? Ele me fez sofrer uma vez, não vai ser diferente agora. Olha só o que eu sofri na mão do Frederico Weasley... Não consigo deixar ele fazer o mesmo com Angelina, mesmo ela merecendo. Eu o amo, mas o amor precisa de sacrifícios as vezes. Bom, esse é o meu. – ela disse, deitando a cabeça no travesseiro. Peguei sua música e deixei em cima de sua cabeceira.

- Boa noite, Lizz. – disse, imitando-a.

- Boa noite. – ela fechou os olhos e não fez mais nada.

Fiquei pensando em tudo que aconteceu mais uma vez. Imaginei o que iria acontecer amanhã ou depois de amanhã, ou até mesmo depois de depois de amanhã... Logo mais já estava olhando o sol, pois estava acordando.

Levantei-me lentamente. 06h30min da manhã. Estava com a sensação horrível de que não tinha dormido, como se tivesse apenas piscado ao invés de dormido. Lizz estava penteando os cabelos quando me viu pelo espelho.

- Merlin, ainda bem que você acordou. Não iria descer e olhar para o Fred sem você do meu lado. – ela disse com um sorriso de alívio nos lábios.

- Bom dia, obrigada. – disse ironicamente levantando meus braços em movimento de rendição e ela riu.

Quando eu estava pronta, nós descemos e por ventura encontramos Fred na Sala Comunal. Lizz corou e eu – juro que é verdade -, pude ouvir o barulho de seu coração batendo demasiadamente rápido. Teve uma pausa dramática quando ambos se encararam e finalmente Fred sorrira para nós.

- Bom dia. – ele disse me dando um abraço e beijo na bochecha. Largou-me e sorriu para Lizz, repetindo o ato com ela. – Bom dia.

- Bom dia. – respondemos em uníssono. – Onde está o Jorge? – perguntou Lizz com um sorriso engraçado, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.

- Ele está ajeitando o cabelo para a Summer. – ele disse e demos um riso abafado.

- HÁ HÁ, muito engraçado. – ele disse atrás de Fred, enquanto empurrava o gêmeo para o lado então nos abraçou.

- Então, vamos. – eu disse por fim.

Fomos para os corredores esperando chegar ao Salão Comunal. Eu estava no meio de Fred e Lizz e o clima era bem tenso. Uma hora fingi que tinha de perguntar uma coisa a Jorge e não voltei para perto dos dois, que até então se olhavam de esguelha e sorriam envergonhados.

Faltava muito pouco para chegarem ao Salão Principal, quando se ouve um estrondo. Meu coração deu um pulo e tive a impressão de que meu corpo também. Lizz deu uma tremida e Fred começou a rir dela.

- Pára de rir! Eu me assustei, poxa. – ela disse fazendo biquinho e então vi algo que pensei que nunca mais veria um dia. Fred roubara um selinho de Lizz. Ele fazia isso antigamente quando a Angelina não era sua namorada. Lizz fingia que não gostava só para receber mais, ela já admitiu para mim uma vez.

- Fred! Você sabe que eu não gosto disso e você ainda _é_ o namorado da Angelina. – ela disse, dando-lhe vários tapas no braço.

Fred ria quando do nada Jorge exclama:

- Summer!

E sai correndo para o grande Salão. Corremos para ver o que era e encontramos Summer com a testa incrivelmente vermelha e Marissa massageando um grande galo na cabeça.

- Princesa, o que houve? – Jorge disse exasperado, envolvendo Summer pela cintura.

- Nada demais. Crabbe e Goyle vinham em nossa direção, então nós demos espaço para ele passarem no meio de nós duas, e eles foram, mas os dois meio que foram para o mesmo lugar e se bateram, fazendo alguns bolinhos que seguravam saírem voando como duas Firebolts. Eu e Marissa fomos andando, descontraídas, quando escorregamos nos bolinhos e caímos uma em cima da outra. – respondeu e Jorge soltou uma gargalhada, acariciando as bochechas da namorada.

- Como eu pude perder este acontecimento? – ele disse, dando um beijinho em seu nariz.

-Como você pode às vezes não ficar calado? – ela se defendeu com raiva.

- Amor, eu só estava brincan...

- AHÁ, peguei você. – ela riu apontando seu dedo indicador direito rindo enquanto a mão esquerda brincava com os cabelos do ruivo. Ele sorriu.

- Engraçadinha. – então eles começaram um beijo apaixonado e eu virei para Lizz e Fred.

Ao olhar os dois, vi que eles estavam desconfortáveis com a situação. Eles se olhavam de esguelha e quando viam que estavam fazendo isso, ignoravam e me olhavam.

- Tá bom, CHEGA! Vamos parar de fingir que nada aconteceu ontem, OK? – perguntei para os dois de saco cheio e eles se assustaram.

- Ah é? Então será devemos parar de fingir – Fred disse abaixando o tom da voz para sussurro -, que você não beijou o Draco ontem à noite.

Merda. Por que eu abri a minha grande boca?

- Isso não vem ao assunto. O caso agora não sou eu e o Draco, e sim vocês dois. Tá, se beijaram ontem, tiveram seus momentos, mas não precisam fingir que não se conhecem não é?

Eles coraram mais uma vez e eu revirei os olhos, me virando para ir me sentar. Me virei e vi Marissa tendo os cabelos negros afagados pelas mãos do meu irmão. Acho que ele estava tentando massagear o galo em sua cabeça, e então ela também começou a deslizar sua mão pelo cabelo loiro de Bryan e eu fiquei encarando os dois desconfiada. Lizz me deu uma cotovelada e Fred um beliscão. Depois de um tapa em cada um, me sentei e comecei meu café da manhã.

Mesmo que eu tenha um mau-humor horrível de manhã, estávamos rindo bastante e nos divertindo como sempre. Não importava os olhares assassinos dos grifinórios, eles – Summer, Luna, Marissa e Bryan - sempre sentavam conosco na mesa da Grifinória. Nos juntávamos com Gina, Harry, Hermione e Rony, ficávamos fazendo palhaçadas.

Fred imitava o professor Snape falando. Nós todos riamos e eu não conseguia nem respirar, até que Fred parou sua imitação, olhando para a porta dramaticamente. Olhei para o mesmo lugar e vi Draco entrando com Pansy Parkison no Salão Comunal. Senti meu coração cravar e bater rapidamente.

Ele vinha quieto, o braço envolta da cintura de Pansy, todos o olhavam. A mesa da Grifinória me olhava e eu fiquei surpresa com o fato de que todos já sabiam do assunto.

- Nossa. – sussurrei baixinho.

- O que? – perguntou Gina no mesmo tom de voz.

- Incrível como todos já sabem. – eu disse e fingindo como se não me importasse, peguei uma torrada e dei uma mordida.

- Do beijo? Só nós – ela fez um círculo com o dedo indicando que era apenas aquele circulo – sabemos do beijo entre você e Draco. Estão olhando para você porque, bem... Draco disse que vocês discutiram ontem.

- Como assim? – perguntei confusa.

- Ele disse que chamou Hermione e Lizz de sangues-ruins nojentas. Você, Bryan e Marissa um insulto aos mestiços e nós, Weasleys, de ralé. Então você deu um soco na cara dele, quebrando o seu nariz e como ele "mordia" o lábio, machucou o mesmo. – ela explicou inexpressiva, fazendo aspas com o dedo na hora em que falou mordida.

- Sério? – perguntei incrédula.

- Seriíssimo, ou não me chamo Gina Weasley. – ela disse sorrindo e eu retribui.

Olhei para Draco enquanto ele se sentava ao lado de Crabbe, Goyle, Manuella e um garoto loiro muito bonito que eu não conhecia ainda, deixando Pansy toda boba sozinha, mandando tchau e beijinhos para ele. Eu ri da coitada e depois encarei o loiro de olhos azuis que fazia o mesmo. Ele deu um meio sorriso sem dentes de satisfação e eu corei.

- Obrigada. – meu sussurro inaudível foi para que ele visse e lesse meus lábios. Abri um grande sorriso e pisquei.

Ele abriu o meu sorriso preferido e depois fingiu como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Me certifiquei de que ninguém estivesse vendo aquilo, principalmente Fred. Por sorte, apenas Lizz havia visto e ela sorria como se aprovasse. Balançou a cabeça que sim e piscou. Eu retribui um sorriso e então percebi algo que mesmo sendo difícil de admitir, eu não podia mais esconder: Era primavera, a estação que eu mais gostava e eu estava começando a gostar de Draco Malfoy.


	7. The Perfect Boggart

- Bom dia! – exclamou uma Hermione entusiasmada, toda pronta, quando eu me levantei.

- Bom dia. – respondi sem emoção, enfiando novamente a cara no travesseiro.

- Eu não faria isso se fosse você. – ela disse em tom de desafio. – Lizz ainda não acordou, então, se não for eu, ninguém irá lhe acordar.

Eu não respondi. Fiquei uns 10 segundos com a cabeça no travesseiro quando meu instinto me fez levantar. Eu estava acordada, mas meu espírito ainda adormecia, o que é normal.

- Ótimo. Não posso esperar você, preciso estudar. Encontro você e Lizz no Salão Principal. Acorde-a.

Foi a última coisa que Hermione disse antes de se retirar do nosso dormitório. Olhei para Lizz que dormia tranquilamente. Como eu posso acordá-la? Não dá, não desejo isso pra ninguém... Obviamente porque eu acabara de acordar e daria tudo para estar na minha cama dormindo. Em um dia qualquer eu a acordaria com mil pedras e não teria nenhum remorso.

- Não seja frouxa, Emma. – sussurrei para mim mesma ainda com os olhos meio-fechados.

Abri os olhos lentamente e a olhei suspirar enquanto dormia.

- Lizz.

Eu a cutuquei e ela contraiu o lábio. Cutuquei-a mais uma vez e suas pálpebras se mexeram.

- Lizz... LIZZ CACETE!

- Já ouvi Emma. – ela disse baixinho.

- Então levanta.

- Vai tomar banho e deixa comigo. – ela disse, se virando para o outro lado.

Eu a fuzilei com os olhos, mesmo que ela não pudesse me ver. Apertei os punhos.

- OK.

Fui para o banho. Me senti mais disposta quando a água gelada desceu de minha cabeça ao meu corpo. Hoje era um daqueles dias em que se eu não lavar a cabeça, eu to ferrada. Então, estava lavando o cabelo e tentando lembrar quais aulas eu tinha hoje.

Quando sai do banheiro, encontrei Lizz já pronta, vestida, os cabelos loiros, lisos e longos, soltos e com as pontas onduladas. Ela usava uma travessa vermelha e o uniforme da Grifinória sempre lhe caiu bem.

- Onde você tomou banho? – perguntei.

- Como eu sou uma pessoa muito legal, cheia de amigos e sei me comunicar – ela disse pomposa como se fosse verdade -, eu pedi para usar o banheiro do dormitório da Gina.

Soltei uma gargalhada e a abracei. Logo ela estava me empurrando, pois eu estava molhando-a.

- Você não tem jeito. – disse.

Lizz já tinha separado meu uniforme, então rapidamente eu o coloquei. Penteei meu cabelo rapidamente, e tentei secá-lo com a toalha, porém ele ainda estava molhado.

- Cabelo molhado e uniforme da Grifinória não é uma boa combinação. – comentei e Lizz sorriu.

- Você sempre vai achar um defeito no uniforme da Grifinória. – ela disse, pegando sua mochila.

- Não é verdade, eu estou muito contente com a minha casa tá? – disse, pegando a minha mochila.

- Mas queria estar na Sonserina. Porém veio pra cá, pra ficar pertinho de mim. – ela disse abrindo a porta. – A parte ruim de ficar perto de mim, é que você não pode ficar na Sonserina, onde tem o _Draco.-_ ela disse em sussurro.

Eu a ignorei e seguimos para o Salão Principal.

Chegando no mesmo, estavam Jorge, Summer, Marissa, Bryan, Neville e Luna conversando na mesa da Grifinória. Procurei por Fred no mesmo momento e o achei, sentado mais afastado do grupo, com Angelina. Franzi o cenho e olhei para Lizz.

Ela disfarçava com um sorriso que tremia no rosto, como se quisesse se desfazer. Inspirei profundamente e segui para perto de meu irmão.

- Bom dia, cabeçudo. – disse, enquanto Lizz dava bom dia aos outros. – Bom dia Marissa.

- Bom dia. – ela respondeu.

- Bom dia, nanica. – ele disse e eu lhe mandei língua.

- Bom dia galera. – disse para Summer, Jorge, Luna e Neville.

- Bom dia. – responderam todos calorosos.

Olhei para Fred, que como sempre, ouvia Angelina tagarelar. Ele tinha uma triste expressão no rosto, e suspirava como se não agüentasse mais. Os olhos pesados como se a qualquer momento fosse dormir, até que me avistou. Deu um grande sorriso para mim e acenou. Angelina se virou para olhar, e quando me viu, bufou. Ele se levantou e lhe deu um selinho, correndo para onde eu estava.

- Bom dia. – ele disse, me abraçando por trás e me dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Bom dia, bobo da corte. Vejo que voltou a falar com a palhaça né. – eu disse sem emoção olhando diretamente para Angelina.

- É... Voltei. – ele disse, sem se importar com como eu a havia chamado.

- Então, pode ir. Vá lá com a sua namorada, estamos bem. – eu falei, bebendo o suco, deixando minha decepção amostra.

- Mas... Emma, é que...

- Tchau, Fred. – disse com autoridade.

Ele me olhou e fez uma cara de culpado.

- Desculpe-me. Até mais. – ele disse, finalizando a conversa e voltou para o seu lugar.

- Você foi rude demais com ele. – sussurrou Lizz inquieta. – Eu mesma não estou ligando se ele está com Angelina ou não.

Não respondi. Senti uma angústia profunda, como se me arrependesse de ter sido tão grossa com ele e enterrei meu rosto nas mãos. "_Agora deixa pra lá" _disse Lizz, voltando a comer uma torta.

- Qual a nossa aula agora? – perguntou Marissa, passando a mão nos cabelos.

- Herbologia. – disse Luna checando o horário.

Bryan revirou os olhos, suspirando amargamente. Neville fez uma cara de felicidade.

- Hum. – disse Summer infeliz.

-Ah, Herbologia não é tão ruim assim. – disse.

- Poderia ser pior, como, ter aula de Poções. – disse Lizz, fazendo uma cara de desagrado engraçada.

- Herbologia é demais, sério. – disse Neville.

- Qual a aula de vocês, Grifinórios? – perguntou Bryan.

- Para mim, é Feitiços. – disse Jorge.

- Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – respondeu Neville, Lizz e eu ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah, qual é. – disse Summer, levantando os braços rapidamente.

- Vocês irão ter aula com o Lupin, cara. Como vocês podem dizer que Herbologia é legal? – disse Bryan e logo depois, falou um palavrão.

- Bryan! – o repreendi, porém ele me ignorou.

- Não dissemos que Herbologia é legal, além do meu primo maluco, só não é tão ruim. – disse Lizz.

- Herbologia continua sendo legal. – defendeu-se Neville, e Lizz empurrou seu rosto para o lado.

- Eu sei que a aula do Lupin é legal, mas hoje vocês não tem aula com ele? – perguntei.

- Duas aulas. – respondeu Luna, novamente checando o horário.

- Então... – eu disse por fim, revirando os olhos.

Continuei comendo monotonamente, quando olhei para a mesa da Sonserina. Draco conversava com os amigos animadamente. Senti meu coração acelerar um pouco, e depois voltar ao normal. _Nossa, como ele era lindo._

O sinal tocou. Levantamos-nos e nos espalhamos. Jorge foi para um lado, dando um leve beijo em Summer. Esta, Bryan, Marissa e Luna foram para outro lado e Lizz, Neville e eu seguimos direto.

Quando chegamos na sala, o professor não estava lá. Neville foi para perto de Dino, Simas, Rony e Harry. Eu procurei Hermione pela sala, mas ela definitivamente também não estava lá.

- Não vejo a Mione. – disse Lizz, e arregalou os olhos. – Hermione... Atrasada... O que tá acontecendo hein?

Gargalhei. Vi que Draco estava lá. Ele me olhava, porém quando viu que eu o observava, virou o rosto. Ri para mim mesma.

- Vem. – a puxei pelo braço e fui até Harry e Rony. – Bom dia ruivo mais feio da família, bom dia menino-que-sobreviveu.

Rony sorriu e Harry revirou os olhos.

- Bom dia, mestiça maluca. – ele disse sem emoção, como se o sono ainda o controlasse.

- Você também é mestiço, seu débil. – eu disse, botando a mão em seu ombro.

- Eu sei. – ele disse, com um sorriso sem dentes.

Eu mandei um beijinho pra ele de longe, e me virei para Lizz, que conversava entusiasmada com Rony.

- Eu queria ser uma Weasley. Queria ser ruiva. – ela disse, mostrando os longos cabelos loiros e Rony levantava uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

- Sem querer me intrometer, já me intrometendo, Lizz, eu sei que você adora seu cabelo loiro. E se você quer ser uma Weasley, é só porque quer casar com um, que eu não preciso nem dizer o nome, pela cara do Ronald, ele já sabe quem é. – eu disse, estragando o seu filme.

Rony rolou de rir e Lizz corara, depois me deu um tapa no ombro e eu a abracei.

- Eu te amo.

- Me solta, sua cachorra. – ela disse me empurrando. – Você nem queria ser uma Weasley né.

- Eu não quero ser, eu sou. Fred e Jorge são meus gêmeos, somos trigêmeos, você nunca percebeu? – eu disse a ela, pomposa.

- Claro. – disse Rony, balançando a cabeça sarcasticamente. – Porque você é igualzinha a eles, não é? – ele riu, quando ouvimos uma porta abrir atrás de nós.

Um homem, visivelmente jovem, porém, aparentava ser muito mais velho, entrara. Usava roupas surradas e sujas. Tinha alguns arranhões no rosto e estava descabelado.

- Bom tarde, turma. – ele disse.

- Bom tarde, professor Lupin. – a sala respondeu.

- Oh não, não. Guardem os livros e peguem as varinhas, teremos uma aula prática. – ele disse, botando sua maleta em cima de sua escrivaninha.

Eu e Lizz nos entreolhamos confusas, mas curiosas. Olhei para Harry, e ele demonstrava sentir o mesmo. Guardamos nossos livros. Tecnicamente, nunca tivemos uma aula prática.

- Não vamos ter aula aqui. Sigam-me.

Ele se retirou e nos conduziu por um corredor. Logo estávamos na sala dos professores. Snape estava ali, mas logo foi embora rudemente. _Af, _ele é muito sem-sal.

- Provavelmente ninguém o alertou, Lupin, mas essa turma tem Neville Longbottom. Eu o aconselharia a não confiar esse menino nada que apresente dificuldade. A não ser que a Srta. Granger se incumba de cochichar instruções ao ouvido dele.

Snape disse antes de se retirar. Neville ficou escarlate e Lizz segurou os punhos com força. Ela coçou o bolso onde se encontrava sua varinha e eu estremeci. Eu sim, sabia das loucuras que Lizz podia fazer para defender sua família.

- Pois eu pretendia chamar Neville para me ajudar na primeira etapa da operação, e tenho certeza de que ele vai fazer isso admiravelmente. – disse o professor Lupin.

Lizz sorrira animada e eu fiquei feliz por isso.

- Agora, então – ele chamou-nos para o fim da sala com um gesto.

Havia um armário ao final, aonde ele se postou ao lado e quando o fez, o armário se sacudiu. Alguns alunos, inclusive eu, pularam para trás.

– Não se preocupem. Há um bicho-papão aí dentro. – Neville e Lizz arregalaram os olhos e torceram as mãos. Família Longbottom, pensei. – Alguém aqui pode me explicar o que é um bicho-papão?

- O bicho-papão é um transformista. Ele assume a forma que acha que mais nos dá medo. – disse uma voz conhecida atrás de mim.

Me virei e deparei-me com Hermione. Arregalei os olhos. Como ela entrou despercebida? Harry e Rony a olhavam igualmente assustados. Ainda assustada, voltei a olhar o professor.

- Eu mesmo não teria dito melhor. – disse o professor e Hermione brilhou de orgulho. – O bicho-papão ai dentro ainda não assumiu nenhuma forma. Ele não sabe o que pode assustar a pessoa que está aqui fora. Ninguém sabe a aparência de um bicho-papão quando está sozinho, mas quando eu o deixar sair, ele imediatamente se transformará naquilo que cada um de nós mais teme. Isso significa que temos uma enorme vantagem sobre o bicho-papão para começar. Você já sabe qual é, Harry?

- Hum... porque somos muitos, assim ele não vai que forma tomar.

- Precisamente. É sempre melhor estarmos acompanhados quando enfrentarmos um. O feitiço que o repele é bem simples. Vamos tentar, sem as varinhas. Repitam... _riddikulus!_

_- Riddikulus!_ – repetimos.

- Ótimo. – aprovou. – Essa é a parte fácil, mas só isso não basta, e é agora que você entra Neville.

Neville tremia mais que o guarda-roupa. Lizz demonstrava em seu sorriso o orgulho pelo primo, embora eu achar que ele não achasse que fosse algo para sentir orgulho.

- Certo, vamos lá, me diga a coisa que lhe dá mais medo Neville.

- ...

Neville murmurara alguma coisa, porém ninguém ouviu.

- Eu não entendi, pode repetir?

- O Prof. Snape.

Ele disse, arrancando gargalhadas da sala. Apenas eu, Lizz, Harry e Hermione não rimos.

- Hum, entendo. Você mora com a sua avó, sim? – perguntou o professor.

- Moro, mas não quero que o bicho-papão se transforme nela.

O professor sorriu.

- Você não entendeu. Você pode imaginar as roupas que ela usa? Claramente?

O menino confirmou com a cabeça.

- OK, então quero que faça o seguinte.

O professor sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, o qual eu não ouvi. Logo depois ele se aproximou da porta e a abriu. O Professor Snape saiu andando lentamente em direção a Neville, que congelou.

Ele ficou tanto tempo parado ali, sem dizer nada, que eu pensei que não iria conseguir nem por a varinha em mãos.

- Prepare a varinha, Nev. – disse o professor.

- _R... r... riddikulus!_ – ele disse e um estalido aconteceu. Do nada, as roupas que avó de Neville e Lizz usava, se posicionou no corpo do Professor Snape e Lizz se jogou em meu ombro, chorando de tanto rir. Eu nem respirava.

O professor pediu para fazermos uma fila, e depois vieram aranhas gigantes, pela qual Rony sentia medo, criara patas com patins, cobras, espíritos agourentos, e palhaços, fora a minha vez.

- Vamos lá, Emma. Concentre-se. – disse o professor e eu engoli em seco.

Eu não tinha parado para pensar antes. Do que eu mais sentia medo?

Houve um estalido e então o bicho-papão ficou tentando assumir uma forma, e quando assumiu, meu coração deu um pulo.

Eu já vira aquilo antes e sim, tinha muito medo. Aquela menina vinha, se arrastando pelo chão, poças de água ela deixava para trás. Eu tremia de medo. Eu já havia visto ela em filmes. (_N/A: sim leitores, é a Samara do Chamado)_

O que eu poderia fazer com ela que a transformasse em algo engraçado? Não tinha como. Achei que era fácil transformar um bicho-papão, mas não tem como ter graça no seu maior medo.

Uma lâmpada ascendeu em cima de minha cabeça.

- _Riddikulus! - _eu disse, apontando a varinha para a menina.

Ela se levantou, e puxou um secador, e começou a secar o cabelo. Muitos alunos riram, mas o que chamou a minha atenção fora Draco gargalhando. Ele tinha estado tão sério na aula, e então na minha vez, estava rindo. Fiquei tão feliz.

- Excelente Emma, muito bom. Vem Draco.

Me posicionei ao lado de Rony e fiquei observando Draco ir até onde estava o bicho-papão. A menina o observou por um tempo, então o estalido aconteceu mais uma vez. Ela ficou procurando uma forma, até se dividir em duas pessoas.

O que? Perai... O que eu tava fazendo bem ali.

Uma outra eu, onde o bicho-papão deveria estar, estava olhando para Fred. Eu e ele nos encarávamos, até ele me beijar.

Todos os alunos olhavam de mim, para Draco e para o bicho-papão. Draco, congelado ali, ficava olhando indignado para a outra eu beijando outro garoto. Como assim o maior medo do Draco era me ver beijando outro garoto?

- _R... r... r... riddikulus. – _ele murmurou baixinho e o Fred se transformou em Rony.

- Tente de novo, Draco. – disse o professor sem emoção.

- _Riddikulus!_

Agora eu estava beijando Harry e um segundo Draco, atrás de nós dois, chorava inconsolado. Draco não agüentou e saiu de sala correndo.

- Draco, volte aqui... Oh Merlim... Ér, o próximo. – disse o professor com o rosto enterrado as mãos.

Lizz correu ao meu encontro.

- Que tudo amiga, o maior medo do Draco é...

- ... ver eu beijando outro garoto. – eu a completei.

- Não, perder você. Tá na cara. – ela disse e eu a olhei.

- O que eu faço? Acho que ele não vai me olhar mais na cara, fiquei que nem uma boba olhando tudo isso. – eu disse, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Corre atrás dele Emma, vai. – ela disse me empurrando e eu olhei para o professor Lupin.

Ele confirmou com a cabeça e eu fui atrás de Draco.

Eu olhei para um lado, olhei para o outro, e não o via. Fui reto, correndo, tentando saber por onde ele tinha ido, mas não tinha um sinal dele.

- Desisto. – murmurei baixinho para mim mesma.

Fui andando em direção a sala, pensando em tudo aquilo.

- Esperemos até Fred saber disso. – eu disse, abrindo um grande sorriso.


	8. Brand New Day

Estávamos Summer, Marissa, Jorge, Bryan, Luna, Lizz e eu sentados no Salão Principal, no nosso típico "stop" para o almoço. O sábado estava lindo, dando valor ao melhor dia da semana, contando que não se tem aula e o papo corria interessante pela mesa da Grifinória, enquanto a mesa da Corvinal trocava cochichos e por algum motivo não explicativo, a da Sonserina também.

- Sua piranha, nojenta, mau-caráter, inútil, mestiça imunda! – ouvi alguém dizer atrás de mim, e virei, com o coração pulando da órbita.

- Pansy? O que eu fiz? – perguntei assustada.

- Não banque a idiota. Toda a escola já sabe do seu beijo com o Draco. Como você pode ter roubado um beijo dele? Ele não quer nada com você, ele pertence a mim. – ela disse com os olhos cheios de água, apontando para si mesma.

- Mas... Pansy, eu...

- Cala a boca! Nunca mais olhe na minha cara, OK?

Ela virou as costas e foi embora. Virei-me novamente para a mesa e encarei os demais.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Summer com os olhos arregalados.

- Não faço a mínima idéia. – disse, balançando a cabeça negativamente enquanto encarava Jorge.

- Esse pessoal tá ficando tudo é doido. – disse Jorge mexendo as mãos, fazendo todos rirem.

- É... – disse, respirando. – Mas mesmo assim, to preocupada com isso.

- Não fique. Afinal, é só a Pansy Parkison. – Lizz deu de ombros.

- Não é com a Pansy que estou preocupada, é com o Draco. Porque ele contou, sabe? Ele era o que menos queria que as pessoas soubessem, creio. – eu disse pensativa.

- Draco, Draco, Draco... mexendo com a cabeça da minha irmã desde então. – disse Bryan, botando o braço envolta do meu pescoço.

- Há, há, seu engraçadinho – disse, agora abraçando-o, de um jeito que eu pudesse dizer em seu ouvido -, você pensa que eu não sei o que tá rolando entre você e a Marissa? – sussurrei.

- Espera... Como você sabe? – ele respondeu, sussurrando também.

Deixei-o na dúvida, largando-o e comendo meu pudim.

Eu estava comendo meu pudim, quieta, observando Lizz conversar com Luna, o qual parecia ser algo realmente engraçado, quando Lizz fazia cara de que estava entendendo tudo quando na verdade não entendia nada, quando alguém me assustou.

- Bu! – gritou a pessoa atrás de mim.

- Ai, cacete, mas quem f... f, f de quê? Mas é claro, Fred né, só pode. GRRR, não faz isso seu estrupício. – eu disse dando-lhe vários tapas consecutivos enquanto ele agarrava um lado de minha bochecha e outro dava um beijo molhado e chupado.

- Bom dia, sua linda. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Bom dia, seu nojento. – respondi, revirando os olhos.

- Bom dia galerinha, bom dia Lizz. – ele disse descabelando-a.

- Pára. – ela riu, corada. Só sendo muito Lovegood pra não ver a paixão nos olhos dela.

- Ei, quero conversar contigo. – disse Fred, me cutucando.

- OK, mas não me cutuca, não sou um facebook. – disse, empurrando seu dedo.

- Um o quê? – perguntou Fred, com cara de ponto de interrogação.

Eu e Lizz rimos até não agüentarmos mais.

- Aaaah, não é nada importante. – eu disse, ainda não recuperada da risada. – Venha, vamos pra Sala Comunal.

Puxei-o pela mão e fomos conversando pelo caminho.

- Então, acho que sei sobre o quê você quer conversar. Fale logo. – disse, com um leve entusiasmo pela conversa enquanto passávamos pela porta do Salão Principal.

- O que realmente tá acontecendo entre você e o Draco? – ele falou rápido, me pegando de surpresa.

Eu realmente fiquei surpresa com a pergunta. Eu sabia que ele queria falar sobre isso, eu tinha certeza, mas não sabia que ele seria tão direto.

- Nossa, direto. – respondi, risonha.

- Tem que ser né. Bora Emma, eu vejo o jeito que você olha pra ele, e ele pra você. A história do bicho-papão... – ele disse, pegando em minha mão. – Você é minha melhor amiga, eu sou seu melhor amigo, por favor.

Olhei nos olhos verdes de Fred. Eu não podia mentir pra ele, eu não conseguia. Abaixei a cabeça e abri a boca pra falar várias vezes, mas nem sabia por onde começar. Estávamos parados num corredor onde não havia ninguém, era o momento perfeito para admitir para ele que sim, eu realmente gostava do Draco.

A quem eu irei enganar? Eu gosto dele. Depois que nos beijamos, eu não tenho parado de pensar nele um segundo. Estou ficando apaixonada por ele, e se eu contasse para o Fred, ele iria abrir o jogo com a Lizz, era a minha chance de ouro.

- Pra ser sincera? Eu meio que acho que to gostando dele. – disse mordendo o lábio inferior. Fred me encarou decepcionado.

- É, eu suspeitei. – ouve uma pausa dramática. – Eu só quero que você saiba que eu te amo, você é como uma irmã pra mim, não que eu não esteja feliz com a Gina, mas eu realmente considero você uma irmã, minha melhor amiga, e eu quero que você saiba que eu apoio. Eu não gosto, mas eu aceito que você goste dele. Afinal, no seu coração não sou eu que vou mandar né? – ele disse, sorrindo sem dentes, com os lábios imprensados.

Corri e o abracei. Não foi um simples abraço, eu pulei em cima dele e quase caímos no chão.

- Eu te amo, Fred. Obrigada, mesmo. – disse.

Senti seu sorriso em minha orelha, e então ele me soltou. Pousou as mãos sobre meus ombros e ficou me fitando.

- E você, Fred Weasley? Quando vai terminar com a Angelina pra ficar com a Lizz?

Ele arregalou os olhos. HÁ, me vinguei. Ele me pegou de surpresa, eu o peguei de surpresa, estávamos quites.

- O que tem a Lizz? – ele perguntou, desviando o assunto.

- Ah, mas tá na cara que você gosta dela. – eu disse, meio irônica. Fui irônica não pelo fato de que era mentira, mas pelo fato de que eu sabia que Fred entendia a ironia.

- Tá tão na cara assim, é? – ele perguntou corando, olhando para os próprios pés.

Bingo. Eu falei que ele entendia a ironia. Me contive em não dar vários pulinhos... porém bati palmas e soltei gritinhos histéricos.

- Eu sabia, eu sabia, eu sabia. – eu ria, apontando pra ele. Parecia que eu tinha ganhado na loteria. – Você não sabe nem fingir. – disse com repulsa.

- O que eu posso fazer? Eu gosto da Lizz desde quando ela chegou nesse colégio. – ele disse.

- Por. Que. Você. Não. Me. Disse. Isso. Antes? Você é um idiota. – disse lhe dando um forte tapa no braço. Continuei enquanto ele reclamava da dor. – Ela sempre gostou de você também. E em vez de você estar lá com ela, está com a Angelina, só fazendo a Lizz sofrer. Seu tonto, seu Quico. – eu disse, lhe empurrando.

- Quico? – ele respondeu, com a mesma cara de ponto de interrogação.

- Ai Merlin, por que eu ainda tento?

Seguimos conversando sobre sua relação patética com Angelina e fomos para a Sala Comunal. No meio do caminho, Fred foi raptado por um monstro horrendo, grande, feioso, o qual rugia e soltava fogo pelas narinas (lê-se Angelina), enquanto eu ia encontrando Lizz e Neville na frente da passagem pela Mulher Gorda.

- O meu primo idiota e perturbado esqueceu a senha. – disse Lizz, fuzilando-o com os olhos enquanto cruzava os braços.

- Por acaso você sabe? – defendeu-se Neville.

- Eu nunca nem fiz questão de saber qual é. – riu Lizz pra mim, e eu a acompanhei.

Saibam vocês, que é a mais pura verdade. Lizz nunca deu muita bola para os estudos, o que não é diferente de mim. A diferença é que eu ainda tento, e a Lizz, bem... Ela realmente não consegue e dificilmente tenta.

Revirei os olhos para os dois e disse a senha. A passagem se abriu e entramos em seguida. Neville foi direto para perto de Simas e Dino, enquanto Lizz se sentava no sofá, induzindo que eu devia me sentar-se com ela.

- O que o ruivo sardento mais lindo do mundo queria com você? – ela sorriu com seus olhos brilhantes de mel.

- Não é da sua conta. – eu disse com um sorriso desdenhoso.

- Sobre o Fred, sempre é da minha conta, OK? – ela disse, empinando o nariz. Após a encenação do egocentrismo, ela se virou preocupada. – Ele tá bem?

- Tá ótimo. – respondi simplesmente.

- Por favor, me conta Ems! – ela implorou, fingindo um choro.

- Ems? O que é isso? Não é um apelido não, né? – eu ri.

- É sério Emma, o que aconteceu? – ela perguntou, deitando a cabeça no sofá.

- Ah, quer saber o que aconteceu? O "Frizz" aconteceu. – eu disse, fazendo aspas no Frizz. – Fred admitiu que sempre gostou de você, isso mesmo Lizzabeth Clarice Longbottom, você sempre teve o amor de seu querido Fred. Satisfeita? – eu contei finalmente, jogando as mãos pro alto.

Me levantei rapidamente e segui pra fora da Sala Comunal, deixando uma Lizz de boca aberta e totalmente confusa. Ao sair, me deparei com uma pequena correria e algumas pessoas entrando aonde eu sai e voltando com mais amigos. Vi que tinha cheiro de confusão no ar, e segui-os.

- Emma, espere. – senti minha voz favorita chamar meu nome. Enquanto meu coração batia delirando, virei e sorri.

- Draco, oi. – disse, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

- Você sabe o que é isso? – ele apontou para a grande quantidade de alunos indo em direção ao jardim.

- Não, e você? – perguntei nervosa. Pensem em um coração batendo que nem um louco.

- Se eu soubesse não teria perguntando né. – ele disse arrogante e eu o olhei ofendida. Ele abaixou a cabeça, balançando-se e murmurando "idiota". – Desculpe-me. Não faço idéia para onde eles vão.

Revirei os olhos e apressei os passos, para me distanciar dele, mas ele puxou meu punho.

- Olha, eu sinto muito mesmo. É que é difícil não ser rude com você, estou acostumado com isso há três anos. – ele disse olhando-me nos olhos, ainda com as mãos em meu punho.

- Já deveria ter se acostumado. Não sou do tipo de garota que você beija e depois responde torto. – disse, olhando do meu punho para seus olhos.

Ele respirou profundamente. E então, me puxou para o corredor ao lado, onde não havia ninguém. Desconfiada, olhei pra ele tentando achar uma explicação, e ele me empurrou contra a parede. _Déja vu._

_-_ Seu braço ainda está enfaixado, portanto, ainda deve doer. Eu posso muito bem...

- Eu posso ouvir seu coração bater daqui. – ele disse e eu congelei.

Surpresa. Hoje o dia estava cheio de surpresas. Se ele já podia ouvir meu coração antes, deveria ouvir com certeza agora.

- O que você quer? – perguntei, cheia de tudo aquilo que eu sentia por ele. – O que você quer de mim?

- Antes de responder sua pergunta, quero que você saiba que seu coração não é o único batendo tão rápido assim, o meu também, tanto que parecem só um. – ele disse rindo.

Não agüentei. Segurei seu rosto com as duas mãos e lhe deu um beijo. Um selinho, apenas um selinho demorado. Ele posicionou o braço engessado por detrás da minha costa, localizado como minha cintura, enquanto o braço bom estava na parede.

Quando ele me soltou, juntou nossas testas e respiramos fundo. Abrimos os olhos e ficamos nos observando, naquela mesma posição.

- Respondendo sua pergunta: eu só quero você. – ele disse ainda me olhando. Deu-me um beijo na testa e saiu, enquanto eu, uma boba apaixonada, ficou ali parada, apenas respirando.

Lindo, lindo, lindo, lindo, lindo... Nossa, como ele era lindo e proibido. Eu o queria tanto, mas sabia que era um tanto errado.

Mas melhor não pensar nisso agora. Voltei para o corredor que levava ao jardim, já vendo a multidão espalhada fingindo não ver nada e estar conversando, porém, observando alguma coisa. Me aproximei e arregalei os olhos.

Fred falava algo rapidamente, seu rosto vermelho de fúria. Angelina chorando, o rosto vermelho também. Ouvi passos apressados atrás de mim, vire-me e vi Summer.

- Hey, você já soube? – ela perguntou, com a mão em uma coluna tentando recuperar o fôlego. Ela correra.

- Além do que eu estou vendo, não. – disse, olhando da confusão para ela.

- Fred está terminando com Angelina. Jorge foi chamar Lizz na Sala Comunal, é lá que ela está?

- Sim. – respondi.

- Ótimo. – ela disse por fim e correu para perto de Marissa e Luna.

Eu estava juntando os fatos de hoje. Fred e Angelina? Terminando? Eu estou sonhando?

Corri para perto de Summer com as meninas e fiquei ali, assistindo.

- Você sempre só quis saber de você, nunca pensou em mim, nos meus sentimentos. – Fred dizia, farto.

- Eu tinha medo de perder amor, pra aquela loira, aquela...

- Não fale dela. Não ouse a falar uma palavra contra ela. Ela tem coração, se importa comigo, diferente de você. – ele disse, agora respirando profundamente. – Acabou, Ange. Acabou.

Ele saiu andando apressado para fora do jardim, quando Lizz e Jorge chegaram.

- O que tá acontecendo? – perguntou Lizz, com as mãos estendidas, como se perguntasse um "por quê?".

- Menos papo, mais ação. – ele falou, puxou-a pelo pulso e lhe deu um beijo.

Fred e Lizz se beijavam novamente na minha frente e eu senti um sorriso largam se abrir em meu rosto. Marissa e Summer pulavam ao meu lado e Luna abriu um simples sorrisinho. Olhei para Neville que parecia um tanto preocupado e Jorge que fazia uma dança esquisita ao lado do casal.

Todos os olhavam confusos, mas então começaram a bater palmas e gritar feitos loucos. Eu também o fiz, então o casal se soltou, rindo.

Ouvi um grito agudo de raiva de Angelina, e quando ia me virar para ela, Draco apareceu na minha frente e me abraçou.

- Parabéns pelo seu casal, cúpido. – ele disse e meu se abriu no meio de seu pescoço e orelha.

- Você percebeu que a gritadeira parou, né? – ri e ele riu também.

- Não faz isso, faz cócegas. – ele disse, se afastando de mim.

Olhei em volta e adivinhem? Todo o mundo nos olhava. Ou seja, vários pontos de interrogação olhando pra mim. Me senti tão pequena.

- Bom, vou voltar para os meus amigos. Eles já estão fazendo gestos idiotas. – ele me deu um beijo na bochecha e foi embora.

Fechei o olho forçadamente e abri-o. Virei-me para trás e Crabbe e Goyle olharam para o céu assobiando, fingindo que não estavam fazendo nada. Ri para mim mesma.

- Meus lindinhos. – corri, abraçando Lizz e Fred ao mesmo tempo.

Os dois não falaram nada, apenas riram então os soltei. Sorri e segui em frente.

Fui para a Sala Comunal. Chegando lá, me sentei em uma poltrona e respirei fundo, com o sorriso bobo no rosto.

De repente, vi Rony, Harry e Hermione correndo em minha direção. Pensem em como eu fiquei com TRÊS olhares furiosos em cima de mim.

- OK, já sabemos. – disse Hermione, cruzando os braços em minha frente.

- É, sabemos que você é culpada. – disse Rony, imitando.

Eu os olhei confusa, enquanto Harry se sentava no sofá em minha frente, crispando os lábios. As mãos dadas, com os cotovelos nos joelhos, pensativo.

- Culpada de quê? – perguntei, balançando a cabeça, olhando-os repulsivamente como se fossem loucos.

- Que você e Malfoy são mais que amigos. Que deram um grande beijo, sem falar do abraço agora no jardim. – disse Harry, sem emoção.

- E daí? – perguntei, fingindo desinteresse.

- E daí? E daí que ele é o inimigo. – disse Rony.

- Tá, eu sei por que vocês dizem que ele é o inimigo. Mas eu conheci ele esses dias, e ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa. É, eu sei, eu sei Hermione... – disse rapidamente, olhando a cara chocada-de-nojo (?) dela. – Mas é sim, ele até que é legal.

- Bom... - começou Hermione. – Você parcialmente está certa, não o conhecemos. Mas sabemos que ele e a família dele, bem, não são pessoas confiáveis. Só queremos que você...

- Tenha cuidado. – continuou Harry. – Não queremos que você se decepcione, então vá com calma.

Sorri para eles, joguei Hermione e Rony no sofá, sentei no colo de Harry e abracei os três. É, eu adoro abraços coletivos.

- Obrigado por se importarem. Porém, acreditem, eu estou indo com calma. – disse, terminando a conversa.

Semana de Natal. Jingle Bell Rock tocava direto na minha cabeça e pelo jeito na da Lizz também, pois ela cantava animadamente a música – normal eu pensar em uma música e a Lizz vir com a linda voz dela e começar a cantar a mesma música. – Eu estava terminando de arrumar minhas coisas.

Eu e Bryan normalmente íamos pra casa no Natal, mas apenas uma vez eu queria ficar em Hogwarts. Fred sempre ficara e Lizz também (porque né), queria ficar aqui com eles e aproveitar o Natal. Mas como não podemos ter tudo na vida, eu estava lá quando alguém bateu na porta.

- Quem é? – perguntou Lizz.

- Eu. – gritou alguém do lado da porta. Revirei os olhos.

- Eu quem? – perguntei aborrecida.

- Eu, ora. Eu, eu, eu. – a pessoa disse e eu me aborreci mais ainda.

- Entra Fred. – disse Lizz rindo.

Por que será que eu não adivinhei? Tinha que ser o Fred Weasley.

Ele abriu a porta e mergulhou o rosto pra dentro do quarto. Fiz um sinal com a mão para que ele viesse, então ele entrou.

- Bom dia. – ele disse, indo até Lizz e lhe dando um selinho.

- Bom dia. – ela respondeu, mordendo o lábio inferior. O sorriso apaixonado indo de ponta a ponta. Enterrei o rosto nas mãos.

- Vão para um quarto. – disse, balançando a cabeça negativamente e me jogando na cama.

- Opa! – Fred riu malicioso e Lizz lhe deu um tapa no ombro. – Ouch!

- Isso, fique quieto você. E Emma, qual é, ele não fez nada. – ela disse, enfiando um casaco lilás em sua mala.

- Viu, agora bate nela. – disse Fred apontando pra mim.

Lizz lhe deu um tapa no ombro de novo. Fred a olhou chocado. Abriu a boca pra falar várias vezes e não saia nada. Comecei a rir.

- Mas que injustiça isso, por que você... Ah, esquece! – ele resmungou, jogando as mãos pro alto. Eu e Lizz gargalhamos.

- Que bom que você fez a Emma rir. Estou tentando há horas e não consigo. – ela disse preocupada.

- Ah, é? O que aconteceu, Ems? – ele perguntou, se sentando ao meu lado na cama. Por que o mundo resolveu me chamar de Ems agora, hein?

- Nada, sabe. – eu disse levantando as sobrancelhas, de modo que ele entendesse. Assentiu. – Só queria ficar aqui no Natal com vocês. – eu o abracei.

- Ué, fica! – ele exclamou. – Podemos convencer o Bryan a ficar também, só que acho que ele não vai aceitar, pois a Marissa não vai ficar. – ele soltou outra risada maliciosa.

- Então eu não sou a única que acho que o meu irmão está de papo com ela? – perguntei.

- Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza. Eu já vi andando por ai, de mãos dadas, às vezes param e se beijam. – ele disse e o olhei assustada. Não era muito normal pra eu saber dessas coisas. – Na verdade, eles eram namorados antes dele ir para Durmstrang, porém o Bryan se foi sem dar explicações a ela, então ela não respondia nem suas cartas. Queria saber o que ele fez pra ganhar o perdão dela.

- Meu irmão é meio sem noção mesmo. Mas enfim, você veio aqui só pra paparicar a gente mesmo? – eu perguntei me levantando da cama.

- Sim e vim avisar que hoje o seu namorado veio falar comigo e foi muito nojento. – ele disse e quando eu ouvi "seu namorado", abri um grande sorriso. – Ele falou que quer falar com você antes de ir embora.

- Você sabe que ele não é meu namorado. Enfim, vamos lá Lizz. – disse e ela levantou os olhos para mim.

- Primeiro, o namorado é seu e não meu. Segundo, não quero ser uma vela. E terceiro, por que eu tenho que ir? – ela perguntou com uma na cintura e a outra levantada, como se mostrasse algo.

- Primeiro, quantas vezes eu devo falar que ele não é, de jeito nenhum, absolutamente não é meu namorado, hã? E segundo, não posso deixar você e Fred em um dormitório, juntos e sozinhos. – disse indo até onde ela estava e puxando-a pelo braço. – E você também Fred, venha.

Saímos do dormitório e fomos a Sala Comunal, onde estava Jorge e Summer conversando animadamente, quando nos avistaram e correram até nós.

- Adivinha quem vai ficar em Hogwarts no Natal? – ela perguntou dando pulinhos.

- Eu é que não sou. – resmunguei mais para mim mesma do que para ela.

- Eba, Sums. Pelo menos eu não vou ter que agüentar os meus selinhos sendo roubados o tempo todo. – Lizz disse, abraçando-a.

- Claro que vai, esqueceu que ela namora o meu irmão Jorge? Enquanto eu roubo os seus, ele rouba os dela e assim ninguém pára. – Fred disse, abraçando-a por trás enquanto Jorge segurava a mão de Summer. Isso mesmo pessoal, e eu sobrando aqui.

Fomos conversando até o Salão Principal, e quando chegamos, notamos que como todo o ano, nesta época ele ficava mais energizado. Todos conversando, rindo, andando e falando ao mesmo tempo. O barulho reconfortante daquela manhã.

- Emma. – Lizz lhe deu uma leve cotovelada no braço, e apontou para uma extremidade do Grande Salão.

Draco, estava sentado na mesa da Sonserina, conversando com Crabbe e Goyle. Ele parecia animado. Me despedi de meu grupo e quando ia caminhando para perto dele, Pansy apareceu. Ela andou até ele, como sempre, tentando aparecer. Vi Manuella, sentada próxima a ele e pensei em uma idéia.

- Bom dia, Manuella. – disse feliz, sentando-me ao seu lado, assustando-a.

- Hã, bom dia? – ela disse rindo, mas confusa.

- E ai, o que há de bom? – perguntei, desconversando.

- Bom, hoje estou voltando pra casa, para passar o Natal com meus pais, e depois vamos a Paris para comemorar lá, e então...

Tudo que ela disse depois eu não ouvi, fiquei me concentrando na conversa de Pansy e Draco. "Você não pode gostar tanto dela assim", ela disse. "Acredite, eu gosto. E estou esperando-a, então se você me faz a gentileza de se retirar...", ele respondeu e meu coração acelerou. _Lindo,_ pensei.

- Bom, é isso. E você? – ela perguntou e eu engoli em seco. Não fazia idéia do que ela poderia estar falando.

- Eu... hã, eu... Eu gosto de torrada. – disse e ela levantou uma sobrancelha. – É, digo, estou com fome. – concordei nervosa.

- Não prestou atenção, não é? – ela perguntou e eu assenti envergonhada. – Tudo bem, entendo que você tenha vindo falar comigo só pra ouvir a conversa dos dois. Mas antes que você vá embora, quero que saiba que ele está olhando pra você.

Arregalei os olhos. Virei-me discretamente e lá estava ele, me observando.

"Oi", sussurrou. Leve, sensual e romântico. Pude sentir o cheiro de menta do seu hálito fresco aonde eu estava. Acenei lentamente, e sorri.

- Vou lá com ele. – disse para Manuella, me levantando.

- Boa sorte. – fora a última coisa que ouvi ela dizer.

Andei lentamente até ele, contando de um a três, respirando e suspirando constantemente. Pansy vinha na minha direção e quando passou por mim, fingiu esbarrar em seu ombro com o meu. Revirei os olhos aborrecida, apressei o passo e fui até Draco.

- Bom dia, Malfoy. – sussurrei em seu ouvido. Olhei para o seu braço, com a manga levantada até o cotovelo, seus pelos estavam eriçados. Sorri para mim mesma, enquanto sentava ao seu lado.

- Bom dia. – ele disse em meu ouvido, e discretamente deu uma mordida. Arrepiou-me. – Dormiu bem? – ele disse oferecendo sua caneca com café.

- Dormi. – respondi, deitando minha cabeça em meu ombro. – Ah, não, obrigada, não tomo café puro.

- Não é puro. É café com leite, com muito açúcar. – ele fez uma cara de aprovação.

- Tentador, mas não acha que já é um passo muito grande me oferecer seu café? – perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Eu vou correr o risco. – ele disse em tom de desafio e sorriu.

Não respondi. Retribui o sorriso e aceitei a caneca. Olhei-o por alguns segundos, enquanto ele mastigava seu sucrilhos. Provei o café lentamente.

- Uma delícia. – disse, devolvendo-lhe seu café.

- Quer alguma coisa? – perguntou. – Eu te dou... o que você quiser.

- Hum, será mesmo? – perguntei com o mesmo tom de desafio dele. – Então, vamos lá. Quando eu voltar, quero um café da manhã na cama, cheio de guloseimas, um presente e um buquê de flores.

Ele fez uma cara de desagrado e eu ri.

- É tão difícil assim agradar você? – ele perguntou.

- Não quando o assunto é você. – disse baixinho e ele sorriu.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta? – ele disse.

- Já fez. – sorri.

- Tá. – ele revirou os olhos. – O que exatamente, sabe, nós, digo, eu e você, somos? – ele perguntou e eu me toquei.

Não tinha parado pra pensar nisso. Estamos dando em cima um do outro há alguns minutos e tecnicamente não somos nada.

- Bom, eu não sei. O que você quer que sejamos? Eu aceito tudo, menos namorados. – disse.

- Poxa, por quê? Era isso que eu ia optar. – ele fez um biquinho.

- Por que você parece ser tão fofo conversando comigo? Saiba que seus amigos estão do seu lado. – eu falei, apontando para eles.

- Ah é, então eu devo lhe tratar muito mal. O que você quer, mestiça? Você não pode falar comigo, vai cansar minha beleza? – ele disse fingindo estar repudiado.

- Nossa. – disse séria. – Você pode ser mais nojento do que já é. – continuei sem emoção.

- Você que pediu. – ele riu e lhe dei um soquinho de leve no ombro. Ficamos nos encarando em silêncio por alguns segundos.

- Tenho que ir. Ainda não tomei café e daqui a pouco temos que ir pegar o trem. – respondi sem motivação. Só de pensar que meus amigos irão ficar aqui e eu vou pra casa.

- Quer que eu faça companhia pra você no vagão? – ele perguntou docemente.

- Se você puder, seria bom, porque meu irmão vai ficar com a namorada e bem, você sabe... – sorri tímida.

- É, entendo. – ele crispou os lábios.

- Até mais. – disse, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha. Me levantei e andei alguns passos.

- Espere. – ele disse e eu virei.

Ele se levantou. Ele vinha na minha direção devagar, olhando para os lados. Quando chegou perto de mim, colocou uma mão em minha cintura, a outra em minha bochecha esquerda e me deu um selinho, de que pelo qual pude contar, uns cinco segundos.

Quando nos soltamos, ele pigarreou e eu olhei pra baixo. Olhamos ao redor e tinham muitos olhares confusos novamente em cima de nós, mas o pior era o de Pansy que era assassino. Respirei fundo, sem graça, coloquei um macho de cabelo atrás da orelha e sorri envergonhada.

- Até mais. – ele disse, voltando para o seu lugar.

Dei meia volta, e andei até a mesa da Corvinal. Olhei para o meu grupo de amigos e pude ver que a maioria estavam abobalhados. Fred olhava-me tenso, não muito diferente de Jorge, porém pude ver um jeito sarcástico em seu sorrisinho de lado. Marissa fazia o dever de casa, e Summer e Luna conversavam entre si, portanto acho que essas últimas não viram. Bryan me olhava entediado porém chocado, Neville coçava a cabeça como se não entendesse nada e Lizz estava boquiaberta.

- E eu aqui, sentindo pena, achando que você era única do nosso grupo que estava solteira, mas vejo claramente que me enganei e que ninguém me conta. – ela disse cerrando os dentes. Ri e me sentei ao seu lado.

-Devo repetir mais uma vez que eu e Luna não somos um casal, porque... – começou Neville.

- Cala a boca. – Lizz interrompeu-o, jogando o garfo do prato, farta e eu soltei uma gargalhada. – E eu sou loira né.

- Quando devo lhe contar tudo sobre o Dremma? – sorri com malícia. Ela arregalou os olhos para mim de boca aberta.

- Merlin, já tem até um nome pra vocês dois. – intrometeu-se Fred.

- Quem te convidou hein? – perguntou Lizz, se contorcendo para olhá-lo.

- Eu sempre sou convidado para essas conversas tá. Então Emma, quando você tudo sobre o Demma? – ele imitou Lizz, alisando e jogando para os lados um cabelo inexistente.

Ela o fuzilou com o olhar e eu solteu uma gargalhada. Ele lhe deu um selinho rápido e bruto e ela o empurrou. Eu ri mais ainda e ele me acompanhou.

- Cartas, mando pra vocês por carta. – sorri. – E vocês me respondam também, falando do Frizz.

- Frizz? Fred + Lizz? Frizz? – perguntou Lizz. – Não achou algo melhor?

- Ah, claro, tipo como? Frebeth? Frizzabeth? – disse, fazendo uma cara de sonsa.

- Não faça cara de Emma, Emma. – Fred disse e eu o estrangulei com o poder dos meus olhos.

- Ainda prefiro shippar a Summer e o Jorge. – Lizz disse, observando os dois conversando abraçados.

- Sorge? Jummer? Eu sou o único normal aqui? – perguntou Fred repudiado.

- É melhor que Frizz. – respondi e os dois me lançaram olhares furtivos. – Eu hein, vocês são malucos.

- Ninguém te convidou pra esse júri, OK? – disse Lizz.

Ri e os abracei.


	9. Terrified

Uma semana após a minha volta com Bryan e Marissa, íamos ter um fim de semana em Hogsmeade.

Eu estava lavando o cabelo. A água gelada descia cortante pelo meu corpo, fazendo eu acordar rapidamente. Ao terminar o banho, corri para o meu armário escolher alguma roupa bonitinha, quando olho para o lado e vejo uma daquelas princesas dos filmes da Barbie.

- Lizz, aonde você acha que vai? – eu perguntei, de boca aberta.

- À Hogsmeade. – ela sorriu maliciosamente.

- Tradução: encontrar o Fred. Mas calma, você não precisa ir assim, você sabe que ele te acha linda de qualquer jeito, e que não gosta de menina superficial. – eu disse, pegando uma toalhinha que uso para tirar excesso de maquiagem.

- Eu sei, mas hoje eu acordei tão estranha. Olha isso aqui? Olheiras. Uma espinha no queixo... Eu estou mais estranha que o Snape. – ela disse, apontando as falhas no rosto.

- Eu sei que o Fred vai dizer que você é linda, como sempre. – eu disse, passando o pano no rosto dela.

Ela sorriu de leve, e continuou se arrumando, mas sem exagerar. Quando estávamos prontas, descemos e encontramos Fred e Jorge sentados no sofá da Sala Comunal.

- Mooooooorning! – disse Jorge, tirando um sorriso meu.

- Bom dia. – Lizz disse, dando um selinho em Fred.

Ele sorriu pra ela, e ficou observando-a.

- Linda essa sua espinha. – ele riu.

- Ai, não acredito que você percebeu. – ela disse, escondendo o queixo.

Rolei os olhos. Fred tirou a sua mão de seu queixo e abriu um longo sorriso.

- Você não ouviu que ela é linda? Que nem você. – ele disse, abraçando-a.

- Awwwwn! – eu disse, abraçando Jorge.

- Ahem... Eu tenho namorada. – ele disse me empurrando.

- Nhé nhé, não enche. – disse pra ele, mandando língua.

- Ei, ainda temos que ir buscar a Summer. – disse Lizz, puxando Fred até a porta.

- É verdade, vamos. – disse Jorge.

Passamos pela mulher gorda e fomos direto para o caminho que levava à Sala Comunal da Corvinal. Eu e Jorge íamos conversando normalmente sobre o caso de Sirius Black, enquanto Lizz e Fred iam meio que brigando, se beijando, se mordendo... Enfim.

- Ouviram isso? – perguntei, ao ouvir um barulho por perto.

- Ouvi... parece alguém chorando. – disse Fred, tentando escutar mais.

Ficamos em silêncio para tentar ouvir alguma coisa. Soluços eram ouvidos ao longe.

- Ai meu Deus. – exclamou Lizz horrorizada.

- O que foi? – perguntei assustada.

- Summer. – gritou Jorge, que logo saiu correndo, dobrando a esquerda.

Fomos correndo segui-lo. Ele ia em alta velocidade, estava rápido demais para mim. Meu joelho já estava doendo e minha respiração estava falhando. Quando viramos à direita, vimos Summer jogada no chão, chorando como nunca.

- Meu amor, o que h... O QUE FIZERAM COM VOCÊ? – Jorge gritou furioso, e quando cheguei perto, pude perceber o por que.

O braço de Summer estava todo machucado. O rastro de sangue nele tentava dizer alguma coisa, mas eu não conseguia entender o que era.

- Summer, tá sangrando. Quem fez isso com você? – Lizz perguntou assustada, ajudando-a a levantar com Jorge.

- E-eu não sei. Essa pessoa chegou aqui mascarada, sem gravata alguma, apenas com a varinha na mão. Começou a conversar comigo, ela dizia: "Ei, você não é a prima estranha daquela menina mais estranha ainda?", e riu. Eu tentei me defender, mas logo depois eu estava meio que inconsciente, e ela escreveu "estranha do Pasquim" com a varinha no meu braço. É só o que eu me lembro. Só que depois, começou a doer mais e mais e mais. Já tava ficando insuportável, até vocês me acharem. – ela disse soluçando, enquanto Jorge e Lizz examinavam o seu braço.

- E ainda ta doendo muito? – perguntou Fred, demostrando preocupação.

- Não, quando eu vi o Jorge, ele, bem, parou de arder tanto. – ela disse, corando.

Ele sorriu e a abraçou.

- Venha, vou te levar à ala hospitalar. Vocês podem ir à Hogsmeade sem nós? Vamos depois. – Jorge disse, tentando levar Summer com o maior cuidado.

- OK, veremos vocês lá.

* * *

><p>Já em Hogsmeade, no Três Vassouras, estávamos sentados, nós três. Me senti a pior vela do mundo. Tanto faz se Summer e Jorge estivessem lá ou não, continuaria sendo uma vela.<p>

- O que vão querer? – perguntou a Madame Rosmerta.

- Três cervejas amanteigadas. – pediu Fred.

Ela sorriu e se dirigiu ao bar. Ficamos conversando um pouco até as bebidas chegarem. Peguei o meu copo e dei a primeira golada. Delícia. Bem quente, me senti bastante aquecida.

- Oi Emma. – senti alguém dizer e meu coração acelerou. Virei rapidamente e encarei aquele ser que estava falando comigo.

- Draco, oi... Ham... Você quer, ham... se sentar? – perguntei, totalmente perdida.

- Não, não... Eu prefiro sentar em algum lugar onde eu sou desejado. – ele disse, olhando de lado para Fred e Lizz, que se entreolharam. – Eu só passei pra dizer oi. – ele sorriu.

- Ah, bom, oi. – sorri.

Quando ele estava indo embora, Lizz pigarreou. Ele virou e a encarou.

- Se quiser se sentar aqui, pode sentar... Nós não mordemos. – ela sorriu sarcástica e eu ri pra mim mesma.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado, enquanto continuamos conversando. Sentia um peso horrível no ar ao lado em que ele estava, sentindo que ele olhava. Segurava-me com todas as forças para não olha-lo também, já estava agoniada.

- Olha... o casal chegou. – Fred disse, sinalizando com a cabeça para a porta.

Virei-me lentamente e vi eles na porta do Três Vassouras, nos procurando. Levantei o braço, e eles me avistaram. Falando em braço, deixa eu dar uma olhada no braço da Summer. Agora está menos pior. As marcas só estão no braço dela, ainda dizendo "estranha do Pasquim".

Summer olhou para o Draco e fez uma cara de como se tivesse comido e não gostado. Jorge também não estava muito contente em o ver sentando ao meu lado.

- Oi. – disse Summer sorridente, puxando uma cadeira entre mim e Lizz. Jorge sentou-se entre mim e ela.

- Oi. – respondemos em coro, até mesmo Draco.

Papo vai, papo vem, fiquei de olho em Fred e Lizz, que cochichavam muito um no ouvido do outro.

- Bom, nós vamos bem ali. Encontro vocês em frente a Casa dos Gritos. É pra vocês irem, sem mais, OK? – ele disse.

Concordamos com cabeça, e eles foram embora de mãos dadas. Eu olhei para Draco e ele também me olhou. Comprimi um sorriso e ele também, como se falássemos "pois é".

- E então, como vão os estudos? – perguntei. Merda, que tipo de pergunta era aquela. Aff, Emma, sua burra.

- Estão indo. Sabe, ainda não chegou no final do ano letivo, mas vão indo bem. – ele disse sorrindo.

Comprimi outro sorriso, e me virei. Estava tensa, muito peso sobre os meus ombros. Dei uma grande golada para terminar a minha cerveja amanteigada. Respirei fundo. Precisava ficar tranquila, mas como? Como com aquele garoto, que eu devia odiar, que eu devia tê-lo como inimigo, sendo que ele me cativava tanto? Foi quando ele posicionou a mão dele na minha, que estava pousada em minha perna. Senti um arrepio, que logo veio me relaxando.

- Senti sua falta nas férias. – ele disse, apertando-a carinhosamente. Sorri lentamente.

- Eu também. – eu disse, entrelaçando nossos dedos.

Ele se aproximava de mim a cada segundo e eu engoli em seco. Eu sabia o que estava por vir. Já não era algo muito bom ter todas as pessoas olhando pra você porque existia um pontinho verde no meio do vermelho, imagine quando uma parte dos pontinhos vermelhos beija o pontinho verde.

Mas ele é tão lindo, eu não consigo resistir. Ele só pode estar me zoando. Eu não conseguia ser feliz com esse garoto a 15 metros de distância de mim, e agora eu não sei feliz sem ele por perto. O que está acontecendo comigo.

Aceitei o desafio. Me aproximei dele também, e fechei a distância entre nós. Juntamos nossos lábios lentamente, certamente para não assustar Summer e Jorge. Mas era tão bom estar com ele, me fazia tão bem. Era como se finalmente, eu encontrasse tudo que eu estava precisando. Ele me completava... ele era tudo que eu sempre quis. Eu sempre tive dois sonhos: namorar um bad boy e um cara que fosse totalmente o meu oposto. Bom, Draco Malfoy era os dois.

Summer pigarreou "femininamente" e eu e Draco nos afastamos, sorrindo envergonhados. Soltei uma risadinha ao ver as bochechas de Malfoy queimarem.

- Nós já estamos indo atrás de Fred e Lizz.

- Vocês vão quer ir conosco, ou vão ficar aí? – Jorge perguntou.

- Não, eu vou. Quero ver o que eles estão aprontando. Você vem? – perguntei para Draco, me levantando.

- Ah, se estiver tudo bem pra vocês... – ele disse baixinho.

Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favooooooooooor! Digam que sim, por favor, eu amo tanto vocês, o deixem ir. Isso sou eu torcendo para que deixem ele ir via pensamento.

- Claro, porque não? – disse Summer.

Sorri pra ela com um sorriso Demi Lovato, me levantei e quando olhei a cara de decepcionado do Jorge, ri. Esperei Malfoy se levantar, e quando saíamos pela porta, eu segurei sua mão.

Será que ele vai soltar? Será que ele vai gostar? Ou odiar? Será que eu fiz algo estúpido.

Tum Tum Tum. Esse foi o meu coração batendo quando ele entrelaçou nossos dedos e me deu um beijo na bochecha. Sabe aquela vontade de nunca mais lavar seu rosto? Pois é.

Ai, eu sou uma criança. Mas tudo bem, ainda tenho 13 anos, tenho direito de ser criança, então língua pra vocês, leitores.

Fomos andando, observando o movimento das ruas, das pessoas, olhando as lojas... Quando estávamos perto da Casa dos Gritos, pude ver Fred com um violão na mão e Lizz ao seu lado, sentados em um tronco. Melodia ao longe e quando Lizz nos viu, fez um gesto para Fred parar.

- Oi? – perguntou Summer, desconfiada.

- Oi, gostaria de convida-los a sentar. – disse Fred e eu fiz uma careta.

- Nossa, quanta formalidade. Gostei, gostei, podes crer. – eu disse, imitando um moleque. Lizz revirou os olhos.

- Bom, hoje, antes de você e Lizz descerem, Jorge estava conversando comigo. Sobre você, Summer. – Fred disse. Todos olharam Summer, que parecia espantada.

- Sobre mim? Mas, o que eu fiz? – ela perguntou.

- Você perguntou pro Jorge se era estranha. Ele não soube o que dizer, e vocês tiveram uma pequena discussão. Ele me pediu uma coisa, que ele vai explicar o que é.

Ela se virou pra ele, que mudou de lugar, desta vez estava sentado em frente a ela. Isso vai ser muito bom, olha.

- Summer, irei responder a sua pergunta agora. É, você é estranha. Muito estranha. Às vezes, consegue ser mais estranha que a sua prima. Mas pra você, ser estranha é um defeito ruim? Porque esse defeito, é o que eu mais amo em você. – ele disse e ela abriu um sorriso. – Eu sou estranho também. Ruivo, pobre, maluco, não, maluco não, doido-de-pedra, tipo, lelé da cuca mesmo, mas continuo sendo o seu par perfeito. – Ele disse, fazendo Summer deixar uma lágrima escorrer pela bochecha. Meus olhos marejaram. – Essa é pra você.

Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente para o gêmeo e para Lizz, que assentiram. Fred pegou uma palheta e começou a tocar. Os acordes, as notas, o som do violão... naquele dia de neve, a estação favorita da Summer... eu merecia um namorado como o Jorge, falo mesmo. E então, Fred abriu a boca. Eu sabia que ele ia cantar, digamos que ele não é tão talentoso, mas também não é tão horrível assim.

(N/A: o que está em Itálico é só a tradução, e o em Negrito é o que eles estão cantando)

**I remember what you wore in our first day**

_Eu me lembro do que você usou no nosso primeiro encontro_

**You came into my life and I thought "hey, you know, this could be something"**

_Você entrou na minha vida e eu pensei "ei, isso pode dar em alguma coisa"_

**'Cause everything you do and words you say**

_Porque tudo que você faz e as palavras que você diz_

**You know that it all takes my breath away**

_Você sabe que tudo isso tira a minha respiração_

**And now I'm left with nothing**

_E agora eu estou sem nada_

Foi quando Lizz, delicadamente, olhou para Fred e abriu a sua boca, e aquela voz angelical saiu.

**I remember every look upon your face**

_Eu me lembro de cada olhar na sua face_

**The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste**

_O jeito que você revirou os olhos, o seu sabor_

**You make it hard for breathing**

_Você torna difícil respirar_

**'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away**

_Porque quando eu fecho os olhos eu vou longe_

**I think of you and everything's ok**

_Eu penso em você e tudo fica bem_

**I'm finally now believing**

_Agora eu finalmente estou acreditando_

Senti lágrimas rolarem dos meus olhos pelas minhas bochechas, e quando olhei para Summer, a mesma aparentava o mesmo. Ela estava muito emocionada. Ouve uma pausa, em que apenas Fred ficou tocando o violão. Eu olhei para Draco, ele me observava, como se quisesse algo.

- Você quer alguma coisa? – perguntei, sem emoção.

- Eu quero que você segure a minha mão. – ele disse, estendendo-a para mim.

Eu o observei por segundos, e então entrelacei nossos dedos mais uma vez naquele dia. E foi quando Lizz e Fred cantaram juntos:

**I remember what you wore in our first day**

_Eu lembro do que você usou no nosso primeiro encontro_

**You came into my life and I thought, hey...**

_Você entrou na minha vida e eu disse, ei_

**Maybe it's true that I can't live without you**

_Talvez seja verdade, que eu não consiga viver sem você_

**Maybe two is better than one**

_Talvez dois seja melhor que um_

**There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**

_Há muito tempo para descobrir o resto da minha vida_

**And you've already got me coming undone**

_E você já me pegou enfraquecendo_

**And I'm thinking**

_E eu estou pensando_

**Oooh I can't live without you**

_Eu não consigo viver sem você_

**'Cause baby two is better than one**

_Porque amor, dois é melhor que um_

**There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**

_Há muito tempo para descobrir o resto da minha vida_

**But I'll figure out with all is said and done**

_Mas eu descobri com você tudo o que eu disse e fiz_

**And two is better than one**

_E dois é melhor que um_

**Two is better than one**

_Dois é melhor que um_

Os dois sorriram. Bati palmas loucamente, limpando as lágrimas, acompanhada por Draco e Jorge. Summer, ainda limpando as lágrimas, olhou profundamente nos olhos de Jorge.

- É por isso que eu sou tão sortuda. Porque eu tenho tudo que eu sempre quis, tudo que eu preciso aqui comigo. Você é tudo, Jorge. E eu te amo. – ela disse, abraçando-o.

Opa. Summer nunca havia dito isso pra ele. Os dois estavam se declarando. Eu estava vendo isso mesmo?

- Eu te amo muito mais, princesa. – ele disse, roubando-lhe um beijo.

Eu e Lizz nos encaramos, na maior vontade de gritar e pular, porém apenas sorrimos forçadamente. Fiz um sinal para Fred, com o qual ele entendesse. Assentiu e se levantou, estendendo a mão para Lizz. Ela aceitou, e quando estava se levantando, ele atacou com mil beijos e mordidas. Acho que todo casal a minha volta é perfeito... E o Dremma? Mesmo não sendo um casal, era perfeito?

Senti uma mão acima estendida, e um sorriso sob mim.

- O que está pensando, mestiça? – perguntou divertido.

- Se eu te contasse, teria que te matar. – respondi rindo, segurando a sua mão e me levantando.

Ele me abraçou por trás, e andamos meio desajeitados até o casal maluco que ficava se mordendo no meio de todo mundo.

- Porque vocês não vão para um quarto? – perguntei e Draco sorriu. Pude sentir em minha orelha. Lizz mandou-me língua.

- Vamos para o castelo? – perguntou.

- Uhum. – concordou Fred. – Mas antes, deixa eu perguntar... Ele vai? – ele perguntou, olhando para o Draco.

- Pro castelo? Bom, ele meio que estuda lá sabe. – respondi desgostosa.

- To dizendo pra nossa Sala Comunal. – Fred continuou.

- Não, vou pra minha Casa mesmo. Afinal, não quero ficar olhando pra cara do Harry. – ele disse.

Ouvi risinhos e olhei para trás, descontraidamente. Pansy e sua quadrilha. Meninas patricinhas, mesquinhas e sangues-puras, tudo da Sonserina. Mandou um tchauzinho para o Draco, e um beijo. Ele a olhou dos pés a cabeça, e me deu um beijo na bochecha. Ela abriu a boca aterrorizada, e saiu batendo o pé. Não aguentei, tive um ataque de risos e o abracei.

- Você é lindo. – disse, morrendo de tanta timidez.

- Olha o sujo falando do mal lavado. – ele respondeu. Poxa, se com isso ele quis dizer que eu conseguia ser mais bonita que ele, então eu era uma deusa, porque né.

* * *

><p>Fomos para Hogwarts. Eu podia ouvir de longe a briga entre Fred e Lizz por causa de mim e de Draco. Ela nos defendia, dizia que ele não devia ter agido daquela maneira, que eu gostava muito do Draco e ele tinha que entender isso... E Fred nem sabia o que responder, enrolava completamente.<p>

- Bom, chegamos. – eu disse, me virando para Draco.

- Te vejo no jantar? – ele perguntou, enlaçando seus braços em minha cintura.

Concordei com a cabeça, enlaçando os meus braços envolta de seu pescoço

- Uhum. E olha, eu sinto muito pelo que o Fred disse. Sinto mesmo. – disse, mas fui interrompida.

- Relaxa. Cara, Crabbe e Goyle estão todos diferentes comigo, porque agora, andando com você, eu ando com sangues-ruins, Weasleys, amigos do Potter, grifinórios e entre outros. Eu to perdendo minha popularidade por sua causa. – ele disse, fazendo uma cara muito engraçada.

- Então tá, vai lá com o Crabbe e com o Goyle, aproveita e vai com a Pansy também. Afinal, ela é da mesma casa que você e é muito má. – eu disse, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Ah ta, como se eu fosse doido de trocar Emma Underwood por dois gordos burros que só pensam em comida, e uma patricinha que se joga pra cima de mim e jura que pode ter algo comigo, quando eu só tenho olhos pra outra. – ele disse e eu sorri.

- Nossa, delícia, assim você me mata. – cantei baixinho e ele gargalhou.

Aproximou-se. Senti mais uma vez o sabor da boca de Malfoy, que tanto me atraía. Soltei-o e o abracei.

- Vou entrar. Até mais. – disse, virando-me para a Mulher Gorda.

- OK. – ele disse, ficando parado ali, me observando.

Fiquei um tempo parada esperando que ele fosse embora, mas ele simplesmente não ia.

- Ahem, Ahem. – pigarreei, alto o suficiente para que ele ouvisse.

- Pode ir. – ele disse calmo.

- Draco, eu preciso dizer a senha. – disse e ele arregalou os olhos.

- Ah é, disfarça. – disse rindo, virou-se e foi embora.

Respondi a senha correta, e entrei. Aquele momento que você vê seu irmão, na sua Sala Comunal, com a sua amiga, Marissa, se beijando.

- Merlin. – disse aterrorizado.

- Ops. – ela disse, escondendo o rosto envergonhada.

Bryan foi até o meu encontro e me puxou para um canto.

- Eu ia te contar, é que...

- Que bom que você está com ela. Eu já sabia, só estava esperando isso. A verdade é que ela é a garota perfeita pra você, inteligente, linda, uma ótima menina e se você a magoar mais uma vez, EU – TE – MATO. – disse, fazendo-o entender. Ele apenas concordou a cabeça.

Puxei Bryan pelo pulso e fui até o sofá onde Marissa estava sentada. Fiz sentar-se em um lado, e eu no meio, olhando diretamente para Marissa. Encarei os dois por alguns segundos, e juntei suas mãos.

- Vocês tem a minha benção. – respondi pomposa.

E quando estava indo embora, Bryan correu ao meu encontro, puxou o meu braço e me virou com tudo.

- Emma, perai. – ele disse.

- O que foi? – perguntei, fingindo que nada tivesse acontecido.

- Você e o Draco também tem a minha benção. – ele disse, sorrindo.

Abri um largo sorriso e o abracei, fortemente.

E saindo pela porta, andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts, chegando ao Salão Principal, e olhando para Draco, do outro lado do Salão, rindo com os amigos, se divertindo, soltando aquele riso que faz meu coração parar e voltar no mesmo segundo, eu percebi.

Eu percebi que em um mundo cheio de erros, ele era o certo. Ele era tudo o que eu precisava. E lembrando de quando ele disse que eu era linda, meu coração se movimentou. Cada palavra em minha mente é como uma estrela cadente, assistindo as sombras queimarem na escuridão. E eu estou apaixonada e sim, estou apavorada pela primeira vez e a última vez em minha única vida.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(NA) Hello_ galera! aqui é a Lizz, isso mesmo! lol acho que nunca escrevi uma nota aqui, esta é a primeira vez. Desculpem a demora do capítulo, é que escrevo duas histórias, e eu sempre demoro mais pra escrever a outra (eu posto aquela só no NYAH). E ainda foi minha época de provas, então me perdoem, sério. Vocês sabem que eu amo vocês né leitores lindos do meu coração?**

**Bom, aqui está o capítulo tão esperado. Obrigada a todos. Lizz x**


	10. But It's Over Now

Os dias passaram voando em Hogwarts. Eu mal acreditava que já era véspera do Dia dos Namorados, e que as coisas entre Draco e eu iam incrivelmente bem. Ele não podia estar mais mudado... Bom, pelo menos comigo, porque ele ainda era um cretino com Harry, Rony e Hermione. Mas isso não me incomodava, e como eles sempre diziam que estava tudo bem, eu acreditava. Mesmo sabendo que não estava.

E nesta tarde de Terça-feira, até os dois últimos tempos de Poções passaram rápido. O que devo dizer? É Deus, só pode! _Sem contar que amanhã não tem aula né_.

- Amanhã é Dia dos Namorados, sabe – falei descontraidamente para Lizz, guardando meu material em minha mochila.

- Hu-hum, é sim – ela sorriu e continuou guardando as coisas.

- Então... Ham, o que você comprou de presente, sabe, pro Fred? – sorri de volta, com duas sobrancelhas levantando e descendo rapidamente. Meu sorriso sapeca diário.

- Por que eu compraria alguma coisa? Não somos namorados – ela disse, fechando a mochila e rapidamente jogando para suas costas.

- Ah, por favor, você estão o que então? Ficando há dois meses meses? Faça-me o favor, Lizz. Eu sei que você esconde alguma coisa de mim – disse aborrecida, saindo pela porta ao lado dela.

- Fred pediu ela em namoro no dia do Natal – disse Hermione rapidamente, apenas deixando o recado e saiu correndo para alcançar Harry e Rony.

- É o quê? – perguntei e ela deu um grito histérico de raiva.

- Como é que ela sabe? – perguntou para si mesma, invocada.

- Ela só é melhor amiga do irmão do Fred, não é? Afinal, por que você não me contou Lizz? Poxa, isso não é uma coisa que se esconde de uma de suas melhores amigas – eu disse, desapontada.

- Desculpa, eu só não sabia como contar – ela disse infeliz, abaixando a cabeça, demonstrando um pedido de desculpas sincero. – Até agora, eu acho que quem sabe é você, Neville, Luna, Summer e Jorge.

- PERAI! Todos eles já sabem e eu sou a última a saber? – perguntei irada.

- Saber o quê? – Fred disse em meu ouvido e eu lhe empurrei.

- Que vocês estão namorando. – gritei e eles fizeram uma careta como se algo tivesse caído sobre seus pés, me mandando calar a boca.

Várias pessoas nos olharam intrigados, e começaram a cochichar de um lado para o outro. Todos que estavam naquele corredor já sabiam e não iria demorar muito para que comentassem como todo o colégio e Deus e o mundo já soubesse.

- Eu só não entendo porque ainda não assumiram.

- É que não faz muito tempo que eu e Angelina terminamos, então, queríamos dar um pouco de espaço a ela, e a nós dois para nos acostumarmos. – ele sorriu e segurou a mão de Lizz, entrelaçando seus dedos.

Os analisei por alguns segundos. Não pareciam culpados, e tinham uma certa razão. Assenti e disse que estava tudo bem, que os desculpava. Fomos direto para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, e deixamos nossas coisas em nossos dormitórios. Quando eu e Lizz descíamos tranquilamente, Neville chamou a prima.

- Posso falar com você? Em particular?

- Claro.

Ela me pediu para esperar e eu me sentei no sofá, olhando o fogo crepitar na chaminé. Comecei a cantarolar Glad You Came, uma música trouxa da banda trouxa The Wanted, então Fred veio em minha direção.

- Cadê a Lizz? – ele perguntou e se sentou ao meu lado.

- Conversando com o Neville. – me deitei no sofá e coloquei minhas pernas sobre as dele. Ele fez uma careta de desaprovação e eu soltei uma risadinha abafada, casualmente sem emoção.

- Eu sei. Eu sou folgada. – disse e ele concordou com a cabeça, então mandei língua.

Ele ficou batendo a mão levemente sobre minha canela, quando Lizz voltou e se sentou na poltrona, parecendo intrigada e ao mesmo tempo ansiosa. Me levantei e me sentei, parecendo ligeiramente preocupada, e Fred aparentava o mesmo.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei.

- Estão tendo boatos de que Sirius Black é padrinho do Harry. – ela disse, engolindo em seco.

- Quê? – perguntou Fred assustado.

- É sério. Neville acabou de me contar que ouviu uma conversa dele com Rony, no qual ele dizia algo parecido. Ele falou que eu só podia contar para as pessoas que eu realmente confiava. – ela disse, dando um sorrisinho de lado.

- Se eu contar, vai ser pro Bryan... E mesmo assim, ele não precisa ficar sabendo do que acontece nessa Casa.

- Permissão para contar para o Jorge? – perguntou Fred a ela, segurando sua mão que estava pousada sobre a coxa.

- Permissão concedida. – ela sorriu dando um leve aperto. – Diga para ele que eu só autorizo ele a contar pra Summer, só pra ela e ninguém mais.

- Mas ela vai contar pra Luna. – eu disse. – Bem, eu não vejo problema em a Luna saber.

- A Luna já sabe. – Lizz sorriu maliciosa.

- Como ela já sabe? – perguntei assustada.

- Neville. – sorriu Fred, devolvendo o sorriso malicioso a ela que concordou com a cabeça.

- Muito inteligente você, sabia? Um milhão de pontos para a Grifinória. – ela disse se aproximando dele, e então eu virei o rosto.

Será que eu e Draco já estávamos tempo suficiente para eu lhe comprá-lo um presente? As coisas aconteceram tão rapidamente que eu não sei onde fui parar. Eu e um Sonserino... Se me dissessem que isso ia acontecer, eu provavelmente iria rir na cara da pessoa e ainda ia chamá-la de louca. Pois é, tapa na minha cara e na cara da sociedade.

Perdida em meus pensamentos, não havia percebido que Fred e Lizz já haviam parado de se pegar, e que na verdade, ele havia sumido. Que agora, só estava ela ao meu lado, com um sorriso bobo na cara.

... _Draco Malfoy..._

_-_ Quê? – me virei para Lizz rapidamente com um certo interesse.

- Sabia que você ia me ouvir agora! – ela disse rindo. Revirei os olhos.

- O que você quer? – perguntei.

- Saber se o presente que eu comprei pro Fred está bom. – ela sussurrou e eu sorri maliciosamente.

- Então tem um presente.

Ela rolou os olhos e me deu um peteleco na testa. Doeu, mas deixei passar. Ela puxou meu braço até nosso dormitório, e foi direto para o seu armário. Abriu a primeira gaveta e enfiou o braço bem lá dentro. Ela realmente queria esconder o presente.

Ela trouxe para mim uma caixinha simples, branca com corações vermelhos. Eu abri e vi o tal presente. Era um cordão. Dourado com um pingente azul, "L".

- Ele é lindo. – disse, com um sorriso bobo no rosto. - E adorei o fato do pingente ser um L, e não um F.

-Eu ia mandar ela fazer o F, mas depois eu pensei: assim não vai graça. – ela sorriu e guardou o presente na gaveta de novo e depois se espreguiçou deitando-se na própria cama.

- Enfim, temos que fazer nossos deveres.

- Ah não, não quero. – ela disse, virando-se na cama.

- Tá, então faz amanhã em pleno dia dos namorados. Menos tempo com o Fred, mais tempo trabalhando.

- Verdade, quero sim. – ela se levantou com tudo e fomos para o Salão Comunal.

Após terminarmos todos os deveres dos dias, os quais riamos com algumas besteiras que colocávamos nos trabalhos, fomos para o Salão Principal para o jantar. Chegando lá, pude ver Draco, que quando me viu acenou para mim e eu sorri, retribuindo. Avistei Fred, Jorge, Summer, Luna, Neville, Bryan e Marissa. Sentei-me entre Jorge e Marissa, e Lizz sentou-se do outro lado, ao lado de Fred e Neville. Sentei-me ali apenas para conversar com a Marissa, porque enfim, ela é minha cunhada, então eu tenho que estabelecer um tipo de amizade com ela e bem, me surpreendeu. Ela é muito legal e divertida. E às vezes, meio burrinha, para uma Corvinal... Mas eu gostei dela ser muito burrinha, sei lá, era algo que fazia dela única.

- Então, amanhã é Dia dos Namorados né... – murmurou Draco em meu ouvido e eu tomei um susto.

- Quando é que você vai parar com isso? – perguntei, lhe dando um empurrãozinho.

- Nunca. – ele riu e meu deu um selinho. – Pois é, amanhã é o Dia dos Namorados. Sei que não somos namorados, mas pensei que poderíamos aproveitar né. Por isso, me encontre amanhã, meio dia, em frente a cozinha. Sem falta. - Suspirou e ficou me olhando, um pouco abaixado, afinal eu estava sentada e ele em pé.

- Por que você tá me olhando assim? – ri baixinho.

- Sei lá, você está diferente. – ele disse, me encarando com aqueles olhos azuis. Sorri.

- Quer se sentar? – perguntei apontando para o meu lado e arredei.

- Não, não. Preciso bater um papo com Crabbe e Goyle. Nos falamos mais tarde. – ele me deu um beijo na testa e foi andando até os amigos.

Quando um menino, da mesma casa que ele, se levantou rapidamente e jogou suco de abóbora em Draco. Me levantei e corri para perto dele, que estava parado de boca aberta imóvel. Tentei me aproximar, mas ele me barrou.

- Por que você fez isso, cara?

- Quem é você?

- Draco Malfoy, é claro, seu idiota.

- Ah é. Porque agora, você anda com Grifinórios e fica beijando as Grifinórias por aí né. Fala sério cara, pára com isso. – disse o menino, empurrando-o.

- Eu não saio por aí beijando as Grifinórias. Só tem uma garota na minha vida, mas e daí se ela é da Grifinória. E o que você tem haver com isso? – ele disse e eu sorri orgulhosa. "Só tem uma garota na minha vida".

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Snape, que apareceu do nada em pé ao meu lado, como se perguntasse para mim.

Fiquei calada. Abri a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas nada saía.

- Teodoro Nott jogou suco de abóbora no Malfoy. – disse Lizz, se levantando de onde estava e indo até o ocorrido, se posicionando ao meu lado. Mas o quê?

- Quem lhe convidou para esta conversa, Srta. Longbottom? – perguntou ele rudemente. No seu tom monótono e fazendo pausas entre as palavras.

- Eu só estou dizendo o que aconteceu. – ela baixou a cabeça e o tom de voz, recuando.

- Isto é verdade, Sr. Malfoy?- perguntou Snape.

- Sim. – Draco respondeu. Lizz voltou para se sentar ao lado de Fred, reclamando horrores, com uma expressão de ódio no rosto. Dei alguns passos para trás.

- Sr. Nott, poderia me acompanhar até a diretoria?

- Claro, com o maior prazer. Valeu à pena. – ele disse com desdém.

- Draco, você está bem? – perguntei quando o professor e Milo já estavam saindo porta afora.

- Estou. Só foi um suco. – ele disse, limpando o rosto com um guardanapo.

- Sinto muito. – disse, pegando um guardanapo da mesa da Sonserina e ajudando a limpa-lo também.

- Pelo o quê? Você não fez nada. Eu não ligo para a sua Casa, eu gosto de você. – ele sorriu, acariciando a minha bochecha. – Afinal, a vida é minha e eu faço o que bem entender com ela.

Sorri. Lhe dei um beijo na bochecha, e voltei para o meu lugar. Eu e meus amigos continuamos conversando. Eu estava cada vez mais próxima de Luna, Neville e Marissa. Conversamos e jantamos. Fred falava de boca cheia e Lizz, Summer e eu o xingávamos de porco. Jorge o imitou e eu não pude evitar de fazer a piada "tal irmão, tal gêmeo". Agora sim, todos nós éramos amigos.

Summer, Luna e Bryan nos deixaram na nossa Sala Comunal e seguiram para a Sua. Fred e Jorge disseram que iam dormir pois estavam cansados. Cada um me deu um beijo na testa. Fred deu um beijo em Lizz, Jorge lhe deu um beijo na testa também, e os dois olharam para Neville tipo "nem pensar, neném". Rimos, então ficou só Lizz, Neville e eu conversando.

- Isso foi uma desculpa. – Lizz disse, sorrindo para si mesma.

- Desculpa? – perguntei confusa, sem saber do que ela estava falando.

- Desculpa para ir ajeitar as coisas para o Dia dos Namorados. – ela disse e eu a olhei com uma cara "é mesmo né?".

- Pois é, mas eu realmente estou cansado. Vou dormir, e dormir até tarde, já que não tenho namorada para passar o Dia dos Namorados. – Neville disse, se levantando.

- E a Luna, bonitinho? Tá cagada? – eu ri e ele virou para mim, perplexo. – Sabemos que tem algo entre vocês.

- Eu e a Luna somos apenas amigos, nada mais. – ele disse revirando os olhos, e corando.

- Uhum, tá. – disse Lizz, sarcasticamente. – Enfim, cadê o meu beijo de boa noite? – ela perguntou autoritária.

- Sim, mamãe. – Neville disse ironicamente, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha de boa noite.

- E eu? – perguntei fazendo biquinho.

- Ah, Merlin. – ele exclamou e me deu um beijo também.

Eu e Lizz rimos e ficamos observando ele subir as escadas. Nos encaramos e percebemos que as duas estavam caindo de sono, então nos levantamos e fomos para o nosso dormitório. Botamos nossos pijamas e caímos na cama. Lizz, como toda noite fazia, orou, pois eu podia ver sua boca se mexendo e depois se virou, murmurando uma boa noite e me deixando alone in the dark (sozinha no escuro).

Rezei também. Fiquei um tempo pensando em amanhã... Sei lá, parece que vai ser legal. Tá, admito, estou muito animada para saber o que o Draco preparou para nós. Ele sempre gosta de fazer surpresas.

Me virei e fechei os olhos. Fiquei imaginando coisas, até que peguei no sono. Quando acordei, não tinha um ser vivo no quarto. Corri pro banheiro e tomei banho. Água morna. Me arrumei rapidamente e corri para a Sala Comunal, encontrando Lizz, sentada no sofá, balançando as pernas agoniada, e usando bolsa, por algum motivo não identificado.

- Bom dia. – disse me jogando no sofá e deitando minha cabeça em seu colo.

- Mas que folgada. Pode ir saindo do meu colo, eu só estava te esperando para irmos para o Jardim. – ela disse me levantando na marra e indo embora, puxando o meu braço.

- OK né. – respondi com raiva.

Saimos da Sala Comunal e depois de alguns corredores, encontramos Summer e Luna, que sorriram ao nos ver e nos induziram a ir ao Jardim. Suspeitas. Neville apareceu no meio do caminho, e Luna o obrigou a vir também. Legal. Nem eu, nem Lizz, nem Neville sabíamos o que estava acontecendo.

Quando saímos pelas portas do castelo que iam para o Jardim, eu vi quem eu já esperava ver: Fred e Jorge, armando alguma coisa, tenho certeza, e, digamos que, um público.

- Olá meninas. – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo, com vozes e sorrisos maliciosos.

- O que vocês estão aprontando? – perguntei, estreitando os olhos.

- Emma, você tirou as palavras da minha boca. – disse Lizz, desconfiada. Tomei um susto quando ela deu um super beijo em Fred, levantando a perna esquerda até sua cintura e colocando a mão dele sobre sua coxa. – O que você está aprontando? – ela perguntou... acho que estava tentando ser sexy...

- JOOOOOOORGE! ELA TÁ ME PROVOCANDO! – ele disse, aparentando medo.

Ri alto e depois dei um puxão no cabelo de Lizz, fazendo ela voltar para o meu lado. "Sua safada, vai ficar de castigo, menina má", foi o que eu disse a ela, que abaixou a cabeça e respondeu "OK mamãe, vou me comportar". Bom, de uma coisa sabemos... Lizz Longbottom sabe seduzir Fred Weasley, por que ele ficou babando. Isso quer dizer que eu não parei de rir um minuto.

Jorge pegou um som que estava escondido atrás do banco e colocou em cima deste. Apertou o play e meu coração apertou quando eu reconheci a música. One And Only, Teitur. Uma música linda, realmente bonita, e quem canta é um cantor bruxo, obviamente, para Jorge conhecer a música, só pode.

- Prontinho. – disse Jorge ao irmão gêmeo, e depois se posicionou ao lado de Summer, colocando o braço envolta de seu pescoço.

I've been wishing on a star but I could never have imagined

Eu estive fazendo pedidos as estrelas mas eu nunca poderia ter imaginado

I would land just where you are after all this lonesome traveling

Que eu pararia justamente onde você está depois desta jornada solitária

Fred subiu no banco. Ele chamou os demais a fora, balançando os braços e gritando "ei".

- Obrigado pela atenção, caros espectadores. Gostaria de fazer uma pergunta, antes de dizer qualquer coisa. Alguém aqui conhece esta jovem? Mais conhecida como Lizz Longbottom? – ele disse, puxando-a pela mão, para subir no banco, mas ela puxava o braço sussurrando "não, não, pára Fred". Então digamos que com um pequeno empurrãozinho de um certo anjo ela subiu. Isso, o anjo sou eu.

I took one look in your eye, reached out to hold your hand

Eu olhei em seus olhos, tentei te alcançar para segurar a sua mão

This is when I realized that I could never understand

Ai foi quando eu percebi que eu nunca poderia entender

Muitos alunos responderam que sim, e alguns garotos até exclamaram "Ui, se sim", fazendo Fred aprontar para eles e dizer "te encontro na saída". Engraçado foi quando eu ouvi "prefiro a amiguinha dela, a Emma". Revirei os olhos rindo e voltei a prestar a atenção.

Do you want to be my one and only love?

Você quer ser meu primeiro e único amor?

- Fred, o que você tá fazendo? – sussurrou Lizz e ele botou a mão na boca dela, abafando qualquer palavra que ela pudesse dizer.

- Enfim. Como alguns devem saber estamos saindo a alguns dias. É, mas só saindo. E hoje, dia 14 de fevereiro de 1994, eu, Fred Weasley, quero tornar oficial tudo o que eu sinto desde o primeiro dia em que eu vi você. – ele disse, tirando um papel reto e bem-cuidado do bolso.

"Vocês estão vendo essa foto? Ela foi tirada no dia 1º de Setembro de 1991. Essa menininha aqui? É a Lizz.", ele apontava para a foto sorrindo, enquanto Lizz ficava como um tomate escondendo a cara. Pude enxergar Summer, Neville e eu.

- Fred, pára, por favor. – Lizz sussurrava com as mãos no rosto.

- E esse foi o dia em que eu a vi pela primeira vez. Ela se sentou perto de mim, do outro lado da mesa, porém perto. Eu me lembro de sorrir para ela e lhe dar às boas-vindas, tanto a Hogwarts quanto a Casa da Grifinória. Ela tinha um sorriso nervoso e tímido, mexia no cabelo constantemente e quando viu comida, saiu em disparada. Nervoso ou fome? Nunca cheguei a perguntar isso pra você, né? – ele disse e ela sorriu. O sorriso que ela deu, nossa, como eles eram... _lindos juntos..._ E então Fred puxou outra foto. – Essa foto aqui, é do time de quadribol de 91 também. Olha ela aqui. Goles na mão, marcou metade dos pontos no primeiro jogo. Deus sabe o quanto fiquei orgulhoso.

EU. NÃO. CONHEÇO. O. MEU. MELHOR. AMIGO. FRED. WEASLEY.

"Eu poderia ficar aqui e dizer tudo que já aconteceu em nossas vidas. Todas as recordações, as fotos, nosso primeiro beijo... _Casa dos Gritos, lembra? _" ele sussurrou para ela com um sorriso. "Eu só quero que você saiba que eu nunca senti isso por ninguém. São 3 anos que eu não tiro você da cabeça e hoje eu quero mudar isso."

Ele puxou mais uma vez alguma coisa do bolso. Mas desta vez, não era uma foto. Um cordão. Um cordão dourado, com um pingente azul com um "F".

- Permissão para pôr isso em seu pescoço? – ele perguntou sorrindo de ponta a ponta.

- Permissão concedida. - ela, com os olhos brilhando, cheios de água, respondeu.

Ela pegou todo o seu cabelo e botou para um só lado, deixando o pescoço nu, virando-se para Fred. Ele colocou delicadamente o cordão em seu pescoço e ela abriu o sorriso quando a peça gelada tocou seu corpo. Quando ele pegou seus cabelos e botou-os no lugar onde eles normalmente ficavam, ela se virou para ele e o encarou.

- Como você sabia? – ela perguntou.

- Sabia o quê? – ele perguntou fingindo que não estava entendendo.

- Disso. – ela abriu a bolsa e puxou o presente, lembram? O "L" azul.

- Nossa, amor, eu não fazia IDEIA de que você tinha comprado isso também. – ele fingiu fazendo uma careta incrédulo.

- Mentiroso. – ela disse,ficando na ponta dos pés e botando o cordão no pescoço dele também. Ajeitou a peça e sorriu para ele, abraçando-o.

- Ainda não acabou. – ele deu tapinhas em suas costas e ela o largou.

- Tem mais presentes? – ela levantou a sobrancelha.

- Não. – ele riu. – Quer dizer, mais ou menos. – ele sorriu de ponta a ponta e pulou do banco, parando em frente a ela. Segurou a mão de Lizz e suspirou. – Quer ser minha namorada? – ele perguntou e eu quase desmaio no colo de Neville.

Ela malmente conseguia responder. Ficava abrindo e fechando a boca toda hora, e do nada, começava a rir. Ele a acompanhava às vezes, entendendo seu nervosismo e apenas esperando a resposta. Ela o encarou por alguns segundos, abriu a boca lentamente, abaixou a cabeça, e depois o encarou de novo. Teve um ataque de risos e eu perdi a cabeça.

- PELO AMOR DE DEUS, ACABEM LOGO COM ISSO! – eu gritei com raiva. Na verdade, estava quase na hora do meu encontro com Draco.

- Eu... eu... Sim. – ela sorriu para os lábios dele e depois passou a olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Sim? – ele perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- Sim. – ela disse afundando a cara no peito dele, abraçando-o.

Ele sorriu, a soltou e levantou o queixo de Lizz, olhando-a nos olhos. Então ele a beijou. Luna e Neville gritavam e aplaudiam, enquanto Summer e eu fazíamos uma dança maluca.

- Gente, estou sem palavras para o que acabei de ver. Foi lindo, muito lindo. – Marissa bateu palminhas e deu pulinhos atrás da gente.

- Ai, nossa, foi mesmo. – Bryan a imitou e ela lhe deu um empurrão. Ele a puxou pelo braço e tacou-lhe um beijo. Náusea. Adorava os dois juntos, mas ainda era estranho ver o seu irmão beijando uma garota.

Olhei no relógio e faltavam vinte minutos pára meio dia. Me despedi de meus amigos e fui em direção ao meu dormitório me arrumar. Depois, para a cozinha.

**Draco POV'S**

Esperando a Emma em frente a cozinha, como combinado. O nosso almoço estava pronto, pedi para os Elfos Domésticos preparem algo bem gostoso e pouco, já que ela quase não come. Mas depois ia levá-la a Hogsmeade e comprar algum presente pra ela. Claro, logo após pedir ela em namoro.

Eu estava tão nervoso. Meu coração estava acelerado, minhas mãos suavam e eu andava para lá e para cá. Queria que alguém me dissesse se era um passo muito apressado pedi-la em namoro, mas se eu perguntasse para qualquer um que eu conheço algo sobre a Emma, as respostas vão me querer fazer empurrar a pessoa escada abaixo, portanto...

Ouvi passos e meu coração acelerou. Engraçado ela chegar antes do horário, não esperava por isso. Aí eu vi que não era Emma que estava vindo.

- Olá, Draquinho.

- Pansy. – entoei mal - educadamente, dando as costas para ela.

- Uh, que mal humor. Para quê isso? Volta aqui. – ela disse me puxando pelo braço, me envolvendo em seus braços mas eu a empurrei. – Qual é, hoje é dia dos namorados, vamos sair, nos divertir, sei lá.

- Não vou sair com você, esquece. – eu revirei os olhos e fiquei de costas para ela mais uma vez.

- Você vai sair com ela né? A Emma? – ela perguntou e eu virei novamente para ela, concordando com a cabeça e abri um enorme sorriso. Ela revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços. – OK, o que ela tem que eu não tenho?

- Olhos pretos, gravata vermelha, emblema vermelho, cabelos com pontas onduladas, mal-humor, preguiça, vergonha na cara e deixa eu ver... Ah é, tinha me esquecido do mais importante: meu coração.

- Aff. – ela disse revirando os olhos mais uma vez, mas dei de ombros.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos.

- Ain Draquinho, eu queria tanto que a gente desse certo. Temos tudo para isso acontecer. Larga ela, a Emma não merece você. Já eu, não só você me merece como eu também mereço você. E então, o que me diz? – ela colocou os braços envolta do meu pescoço e colou nossos corpos, chegando muito perto.

Senti algo diferente. Meu coração batia pela Emma, mas agora... Eu realmente queria estar com a Pansy. O cheiro que vinha dos lábios dela, me atraiam desesperadamente e eu não sabia o por que. Ela chegou mais perto e me beijou. Não agüentei ao toque dos seus lábios nos meus, botei minhas mãos em sua cintura e devolvi o beijo.

**Emma POV'S**

Terminei de me arrumar e fui para a cozinha. Meu nervosismo tomou conta de mim. Minhas mãos suavam e eu não parava de mexer no cabelo e na blusa, tentando parecer perfeita. Rui algumas unhas e meu coração estava quase pulando pela minha boca, quando ouvi vozes do corredor da cozinha. Antes de entrar no corredor, olhei escondida para lá e vi Draco e Pansy conversando. Draco parecia aborrecido e Pansy, como sempre, com os olhos de desejo no Draco.

- Ain Draquinho, eu queria tanto que a gente desse certo. Temos tudo para isso acontecer. Larga ela, a Emma não merece você. Já eu, não só você me merece como eu também mereço você. E então, o que me diz? – ela colocou os braços envolta do seu pescoço e colou seus corpos, chegando muito perto.

Senti um negócio explodir dentro de mim. Um ódio muito grande. Fiquei extremamente desesperada, mas eu sabia que Draco não ia fazer nada, até eles se beijarem.

Ela empurrou o beijo, mas ele aceitou, botando as mãos na cintura dela, devolvendo aquilo e meu coração partiu no meio. Senti uma tonteira horrível, náusea e meus olhos marejaram. Senti as lágrimas descerem pelo meu rosto e sai correndo dali, segurando as lágrimas teimosas que já estavam rolando em grande quantidade, junto com meus soluços.

Eu sempre soube que eu e Draco éramos algo que tinha começado cedo demais. Ou, que era algo bom demais... pra ser verdade. Mas agora acabou tudo. Ele conseguiu destruir toda a confiança que eu, de algum modo, consegui construir nele. Mas agora já era. Não tinha perdão para aquilo. Draco e eu terminamos aqui.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(NA) Hello guys! Dremma chegou ao fim ): E parece que a fanfic aqui está chegando também... Mas claro, vai ter continuação, mas é obvio que sim HAHAHAHHAHA. Mas não é agora, no penúltimo capítulo eu aviso e deixo algumas regrinhas que pedirei que sigam =) Mas como eu disse, não agora.**_

_**GENTE, FIZ UM TRAILER! Isso mesmo, um trailer pra essa fanfic, http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v = SDcDLU ewZaw (APAGUEM OS ESPAÇOS PARA PODER VER O VÍDEO). Vocês podem deixar uma review ou um comentário no vídeo dizendo o que acharam, eu ficarei muito feliz sabe HAUHUHUAHUAHUAH.**_

_**Enfim, fiquem com Deus e espero que tenham gostado do capítulo... se é que isso é possível...**_

_**Lizz xx**_


	11. I Could Feel You Forgetting Me

Eu estava sentindo náuseas. A cada momento, eu poderia vomitar qualquer coisa. Talvez, até o que tinha comida a três semanas atrás. Enquanto andava, ainda perdida, tropeçando nos próprios pés, um tanto chocada, me seguei no corrimão da escada. Ela se movimentou e eu segurei mais forte, botando uma das mãos em minha boca, como se isso me impedisse de vomitar ali mesmo. Se eu fechasse os olhos, iria ser pior a sensação, e se olhasse pra baixo, idem. Então manti meu olhar reto, parada, até a escada fazer o mesmo. Quando ela o fez, corri para sair dela e continuei meu caminho, praticamente desenhando o chão com passos atrapalhados. Ainda num transe qualquer, ainda absurdamente assustada. Não conseguia mudar minha expressão vazia, e fui com a mesma até achar a entrada para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Disse a senha para a Mulher Gorda, entrando quando a tal abriu a porta.  
>Lizz estava jogada no sofá, a cabeça recostada no colo de Fred, que lhe fazia carinho, brincando com seus cabelos loiros. Suas pernas estavam em cima das pernas de Summer, que estava sentada no colo de George. Ela só avistou os quatro.<br>- Emma, vem aqui. - Lizz gritou, enquanto ria de algo que o namorado havia dito.  
>Eu a olhei. Vi ele brincando com ela, rindo do riso dela. As marcas de pé de galinha evidente em seu rosto toda vez que ria, e as covinhas nas bochechas de Fred. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e riu, me chamando também. Tudo parecia estar indo em camêra lenta, de um jeito que minha visão havia embaçado e a sensação de que iria vomitar voltara. Não deu tempo para desculpas, corri para o meu quarto e me joguei na cama, prometendo para mim mesma que não iria vomitar. E quando senti as lágrimas descendo por minhas bochechas, eu também briguei comigo mesma. "<em>Engole isso, Emma. Engole<em>", eu mandava a mim mesma. Enterrei o rosto na travesseiro e dei alguns gritos, até ouvir batidinhas na porta.  
>- Vai embora! - eu disse, me encolhendo em um cobertor.<br>- Seu pedido foi negado. - disse Fred, colocando apenas a cabeça para dentro. Quando notou que estavam sozinhos, colocou o resto do corpo para dentro.  
>- Eu não quero ver ninguém. - eu me escondi mais ainda nas cobertas.<br>- Emma, eu sou o Fred Weasley, e seu melhor amigo. É mais do que minha obrigação ser teimoso. Acredite, eu não vou embora até você me contar o que ta acontecendo. - ele cruzou os braços na minha frente e fez cara de sério, com um certo sorrisinho na ponta dos lábios.  
>Pulei da cama em um salto e o abracei. Ele me abraçou de volta. O cheiro de perfume amadeirado vindo de suas vestes e pescoço me acalmaram, ao mesmo tempo que provocavam mais náuseas. Senti as lágrimas voltando, descendo lentas por minhas bochechas e cair em Fred.<br>- Por que você está chorando, Ems? - ele perguntou, agora me soltando e me encarando.  
>Eu hesitei. Abaixei a cabeça, e chorei mais um pouco. Não queria admitir aquilo. Era um tanto constrangedor, humilhante. Tantas vezes me avisara, me dissera que Draco nunca iria mudar. Eu até pensei que poderia ser verdade. Mas nunca imaginei Draco como mulherengo também. Não estava pronta para Fred apontar na minha cara e dizer "<em>eu te avisei<em>". Mas ele não iria embora até eu dizer algo.  
>- Eu estava indo até Draco. Íamos almoçar, eu acho. Algo meio romântico de dia dos namorados. Eu estava tão animada. Finalmente alguém me dava bola, exatamente como eu dava bola à essa pessoa. Eu gostava dele como ele gostava de mim. - eu dizia, chutando algumas palavras e me perdendo, as lágrimas brincavam de vai-e-vem comigo. - Mas quando cheguei lá, vi que ele já estava se encontrando com outra pessoa. Pra ser mais breve, Pansy Parkinson.<br>- Encontrando tipo...?  
>- Tipo - respirei profundamente -, a boca dele estava tendo muita diversão com a boca dela.<br>Ele não falou nada. Ficou calado por um tempo, apenas me encarando. Pelo jeito que seus olhos e lábios tremiam, estava procurando algo pra dizer. Ele coçou a cabeça, como se pensasse, e agradeci por ele não estar com palavrões e gritarias na ponta da língua.  
>- Você já sabe o que vai fazer? - ele perguntou apenas. Que alívio!<br>- Não exatamente, né, mas...  
>- Quero dizer, você já sabe se vai terminar com ele, ou conversar, ou... - ele parou e segurou o olhar em mim, levantado as sobrancelhas. - sabe?<br>- Não, eu estou perdida. Eu não posso perdoar. Mas também... - olhei para baixo.  
>- Vai perder ele. - completou-me. Eu levantei o olhar pra ele e assenti, apoiando minha cabeça em meus dedos depois. Ele parou por um tempo. - Quer que eu chame a Lizz? - ele perguntou, fazendo menção de que iria chamá-la.<br>- Não, não. Lizz é muito drástica. Iria com certeza querer mata-lo e me mandaria terminar com ele no mesmo momento. - eu disse. Abri um sorriso pequeno, contraindo os lábios.  
>- Bom, não vou mentir dizendo que não acho que ela está certa. Mas sei que quem deve decidir algo é você. Só não se rebaixe, Emma. Você é melhor que isso.<br>As palavras de Fred batiam em mim como ping e pong. "_Não se rebaixe_", "_Você é melhor que isso_". Eu não era ninguém. Uma típica garota da california com mau humor de manhã e sono acumulado. Talvez uma idiota apaixonada que acredita em príncipe encantado e magias além do arco-íris. Eu sou uma ninguém com sonhos de alguém. Eu sou só eu. Até Draco era mais alguém do que eu. Até mesmo Pansy. De repente, todos estavam acima de mim. Eu era o pior dos piores. Eu não conseguia ver o que Fred tentava me dizer.  
>Ele me abraçou mais uma vez. O seu cheiro voltou a me invadir. Pelo menos eu sei que me sentia um tanto segura nos braços de Fred. Como se não importasse quantas vezes eu fosse cair, ele sempre estaria lá pra me reerguer.<br>- Bom, vamos indo. O tempo passou rápido e já está na hora do jantar. - ele disse me soltando aos poucos. Ele fez uma cara de "pois é" quando eu arregalei os olhos e cheguei o relógio. O pior é que era verdade.  
>Ele jogou o braço por cima de meu ombro e voltou comigo para a Sala Comunal. Lizz, Neville e George conversavam sentados no sofá. A loira se levantou quando nos viu.<br>- Emma! - ela veio até mim, sem nenhuma pressa, e me abraçou fraternalmente. Me recostei um pouco no ombro dela, me ninando ali, até ela me soltar. - Você tá melhor?  
>- Tô sim. Você sabe. Este ruivo e o jeito Weasley de ser. - sorri e baguncei o cabelo dele. Ambos rimos.<br>- Fred, ainda vamos sair? - ela perguntou para ele e o mesmo hesitou em responder. - Porque eu acho que devíamos ficar e jantar aqui mesmo, com a Emma. Passar o dia dos namorados com todos os namorados, se é que você me entende. - ela sorriu para mim e eu devolvi. Ela realmente tinha me animado. Senti uma leve bailarina dançar dentro de mim. Eu amo essa garota.  
>- Brilhante ideia. - ele sorriu e segurou a mão dela.<br>Lizz chamou o primo e George, e fomos todos para o Salão Principal. Luna e Summer estavam juntas, nos esperando. Sentamos na mesa da Grifinória e ficamos conversando.  
>Mal havia sentado, quando senti dois braços fortes me abraçar. Olhei para cima e era Bryan, que se sentou ao meu lado esquerdo, me beijando na bochecha. Marissa, que o acompanhava, se sentou no meu lado direito. Achei engraçado eles sentarem comigo no meio. No início, achei que eles haviam brigado também. Mas não, pois continuaram conversando do jeito extremamente fofo de sempre. Lindos.<br>Não sei se comentei isso, mas Marissa tem se tornado uma grande amiga minha e de Lizz. Estávamos virando um trio já. Marissa era muito divertido e escandalosa. Sabe, do jeito bom.  
>Estava tudo indo tão bem. Eu estava rindo. Até este momento, tinha esquecido quem era Draco Malfoy. Mas lembrei porque o mesmo entrou no local.<br>As portas se abriram. Tudo foi meio em camêra lenta. Eu olhei para ele, enquanto o mesmo andava divamente como sempre. Poderia até começar a tocar uma música, algo que dissesse como ele era bonito e sedutor, como Candyman, da Christina Aguilera, ou Sexy And I Know It, do LMFAO. Era o que eu esperava. E talvez não só eu, mas muitas meninas que o olhavam. Ele tinha uma expressão seria no rosto. Eu apenas o olhei. Meu coração tinha se apertado. Não sei se era a sensação de um infarto, mas era próximo disso. Eu segurei minha saia, apertando o tecido como se isso fosse aliviar a dor. Como se eu pudesse segura-la e destrui-la, mas eu sabia que não ia acontecer. Ele olhava para os lados, procurando por algo e sorriu para mim - o que eu mais temia - demostrando que havia achado.  
>Congelei ali mesmo. Apenas com medo do que Fred, ou Lizz, ou meu irmão, que já tava sabendo do acontecido.<br>Segurei a respiração quanto mais perto ele chegava. Olhei para Fred, que segurava o garfo com força, olhando para a própria comida. Lizz mantinha uma expressão de preocupação, olhando de Fred para mim. Bryan ainda não tinha notado Draco chegando.  
>- Boa noite. - ele manteve o sorriso mais bonito que eu já pudera desejar um dia. Evitei olhar para ele. - Como você tá, princesa? - ele disse, tocando em meu ombro.<br>Bryan se levantou.  
>- Não encosta na minha irmã, seu moleque. - ele disse, encarando Draco de perto. Alguns alunos que estavam por perto pararam para observar.<br>- Como é que é? - disse Draco, olhando para ele. Driblou Bryan, e voltou a chegar perto de mim. - Do que seu irmão tá falando?  
>- Sai de perto dela, Malfoy. - disse Fred, se levantando também. Me recolhi no banco, assustada. Marissa me abraçou.<br>- Parem, por favor. - eu falei mas não acho que tenha saído um som sequer. Nem Marissa deve ter me ouvido.  
>- Mas... do que vocês estão falando? - ele disse, olhando para os dois realmente confuso. - Eu não estou entendendo nada.<br>- Não se faça de cínico, Malfoy. - Lizz disse chegando perto do mesmo, agora mais uns alunos estavam prestando atenção. Segurou no braço de Fred. - Acabou o teatro.  
>- Mas...<br>- Se você chegar perto da minha irmã outra vez, eu vou te cegar. - Bryan disse, os punhos se fechando e eu me levantei.  
>- Bryan, calma! - eu disse. Hesitei em chegar perto deles.<br>- Emma, pode me dizer o que tá acontecendo? - ele disse, olhando para mim. Ai ai, ele realmente atuava muito bem.  
>- Posso sim. - eu disse sorrindo para ele.<br>Peguei meu suco na mesa e bebi um gole, chegando perto dele. Ele esperava por uma resposta. E eu a dei.  
>Joguei meu suco em sua cara. Agora todos olhavam. Alguns riam e outros observavam chocados.<br>- Mas que merda, Emma. - ele disse, limpando os olhos. Não conseguia fazer nenhuma expressão. Eu permaneci normal. - Vamos conversar lá fora.  
>Ele me puxou pelo braço, me levando para fora do Salão Principal. Lizz, Bryan, Marissa e Fred me seguiram.<br>- O que houve? - ele perguntou mais uma vez, apertando meu braço.  
>- Me larga! - gritei. - Não precisa mais fingir! Eu já sei! Eu vi tudo. - disse em um tom alto demais. Senti as lágrimas vindo e as segurei. Não chora Emma, não chora.<br>- Viu o que? Tá doida? - ele disse, me olhando assustado.  
>- Ela te viu com a Pansy, idiota. - disse Lizz, querendo bater em Draco e Fred a segurou.<br>- Não suje suas mãos com isso, Lizz. Vamos. - disse Fred, virando as costas e me puxando junto com a namorada. Eu ainda olhava para trás.  
>- Olha quem fala, traidor de sangue. - disse Malfoy, alto o suficiente para que entrasse em Fred.<br>- Pensando bem... - disse ele, já voltando com o punho fechado, mas não era preciso, já que Bryan já tinha feito o serviço.  
>Draco caíra no chão, o nariz sangrando e um tanto quanto inconsciente. Bryan o observava, ainda com a pose que o bateu, parado. A mão dele estava levemente roxa e com um pouco de sangue.<br>- Nunca mais se meta com um Underwood. Ou qualquer amigo meu. - disse, e se virou para mim, me levando para longe de Draco.  
>Quando vi que estávamos longe de Malfoy, corri para longe. Segurei meu rosto em minhas mãos, como se ele fosse cair. Eu sentia como se o meu corpo todo fosse cair.<br>Não ouvi passos me seguindo. Não pensei que fosse ouvir. Entenderiam que no momento, eu queria ficar sozinha. Sem me importar com o que houve ou o quão meu irmão vai se ferrar por isso, eu só queria ficar sozinha. Eu e eu, resolvendo essa dor que não passava.  
>Sabe quando você quer pegar o próprio coração e jogar fora? Eu me sentia assim e mais um pouco. Totalmente destruída.<br>Mas que sirva de exemplo: da próxima vez, não me apaixonar pelo inimigo.  
>Ainda sim, enganada por uma garota que acha que é melhor por ter mais dinheiro, ou por intimidar os outros. Eu subestimei com quem eu estava lidando. Ela realmente faria tudo para conquistar e ter Draco, não importasse quem ou o que estivesse em seu caminho. Mas agora, é algo pessoal. Ela mexeu no meu ego. Traída por Draco Malfoy? Ah, ela subestimou de quem ela estava roubando o homem. Eu posso ser na minha, fofa e com cara de bobona, mas ninguém mexe comigo. Muito menos uma menina que é conhecida pelas coisas que faz com os meninos.<br>Mas ela vai aprender. Ah, sim, vai. Logo ela vai descobrir que roubar os brinquedinhos das outras pessoas no parquinho não vai ajuda-la a fazer amigos. Ela devia saber e não esquecer, que não tem nada que eu faço melhor que vingança.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHHHHHHHHHH TO APAIXONADA POR ESSE CAPÍTULO!<strong>

**sei que não é muito etc, mas deixou sl eu me arrepiei com esse final, e vocês**

**vocês podem ter, hm, percebido que bem, hm, a fic entrou em hiatus. um hiatus enorme de praticamente dois anos. MAS, ESTÁ DE VOLTA, PRA FELICIDADE DA MINHA AMIGUINHA BRUNA, NÉ BRUNA? sim, e pra de vocês, dremma shippers. sim, eu sei que vocês existem.**

**deixem reviews, eu adoro ler reviews. espero que gostem e não parem de ler, muita coisa por vir ainda :)**

_**Lizz.**_


	12. Better Than Revenge

Mal acordei naquela manhã horrível de frio e já queria não tê-lo feito. Me levantei da cama e olhei pra Lizz, que ainda dormia. Não pensei em acordá-la já, ainda tínhamos tempo, eu que havia acordado cedo demais. Fui direto para o banheiro e após a água ir descendo pelos meus cabelos, eu fui me sentindo mais leve. Por algum motivo estranho, a água tira um pouco da dor que não vou mentir, era muita. Eu nem sei como explicar o quanto doía. Não só a traição, mas como eu fui burra o suficiente pra acreditar em Draco. Ah, mas eu nem vou perder meu tempo com esse garoto. Eu tenho uma dívida pendente com Pansy. Ela é meu alvo principal. Se eu for tratar algo com Draco, será depois. Minha prioridade é ela.

Sai do banho e enrolada na toalha, peguei meu uniforme, me vestindo rápido. Penteei o cabelo e me fiz ir até a cama de Lizz.

– Ei. - eu a cutuquei e ela nem fez manha, logo mais acordou.

– Oi. - ela virou na cama, coçando os olhos. - Como você tá?

– Viva. - respondi. - Agora levanta e vai se arrumar.

Ela pegou as roupas e foi pro banheiro. Eu ainda penteava o cabelo, esperando que ele não ficasse ruim hoje. Fiz maquiagem. Passei bastante corretivo, para ninguém perceber que não dormi direito. Rímel, lápis... Não queria que percebessem muita maquiagem, então fiz o básico do básico. Lizz voltou, já também penteando o cabelo e se maquiando.

– Dormiu bem? - perguntou, passando rímel nos olhos. Ela tentava parecer natural, mas estava preocupada comigo.

– Ah, não muito, mas o suficiente pra aguentar a aula de Poções de hoje. - eu disse e ela virou para mim, fazendo uma careta, como se estivesse com nojo. Ri.

– É o que importa, sua educação. - ela disse, ainda se olhando no espelho.

– Falou a namorada do Weasley. - disse, cruzando os braços. Ela me mandou língua e descemos, encontrando o bendito cujo no caminho, junto com seu irmão gêmeo.

– Bom dia minhas mulheres preferidas. - ele deu um beijo na testa de cada uma. - Dormiram bem?

– Olá, gatinhas. - George nos abraçou, e ficou abraçado comigo.

– Dormimos. - respondeu Lizz, e eu acho que ela evitava olhar para ele.

– Podem se pegar, eu não vou cair em prantos por isso. - eu disse, revirando os olhos. George riu.

– Pffft. Não tem nada a ver. - ele disse.

– Aham, sei.

– É sério, olha. - ele botou o braço em volta dos ombros de Lizz e ainda andando, a beijou. Revirei os olhos de novo.

E eles até estavam certos, por que eu evitei olhar. É ridículo, eu sei, mas me agoniava. Sim, me lembrava de quando eu fazia isso com Draco, e foram poucas vezes. Eu nem devia estar com raiva, estávamos só ficando. Mas eu gostei muito dele. Eu comecei a criar um carinho enorme por Draco. Isso me machuca. Por algum milagre uma pessoa decente - sim, eu sou decente - começa a gostar de um canalha como ele e ele me agradece desse jeito. Tenho dor de cabeça só de pensar nisso. Grrr.

Enfim, chegamos ao Salão Principal. Sentamos na mesa da Grifinória. Vi Hermione, que se levantou e foi me abraçar. E que abraço. Como se ela quisesse que eu transferisse toda a minha dor para ela. E nem se eu pudesse, eu não faria isso.

– Como você tá? - perguntou, e colocou uma mecha de meu cabelo para trás de minha orelha.

– Estou bem, Mione, juro.

– Aquele garoto. Aquele loiro estúpido. Harry queria bater nele, e Ron queria ajudar, mas eu não deixei. Não vale a pena.

– Mas ele merece. - Harry colocou o braço em volta de minha cintura, e me beijou na bochecha.

– Não, por favor, não faz isso. - pedi para ele, juntando as mãos, suplicando.

– Tá, não vou fazer. - ele riu e me beijou na bochecha.

– Eu não prometo nada viu. - disse Ron, e depois que eu lhe lancei um olhar de repreensão, ele levantou as mãos em sinal de rendimento e rimos.

– Obrigada por quererem me ajudar, mas essa batalha é minha. Só não digam eu avisei. - disse, quando Ron abriu a boca para falar.

Nos sentamos e comemos o nosso delicioso café, e Draco não apareceu. Pansy até foi, passou perto de mim, rindo, provavelmente pensando em como burra eu fui. Mas Draco não. O que me fez pensar que ele poderia estar com dor de cotovelo e isso fez minha deusa interior gargalhar de felicidade. Mas também podia ter feito uma festa por ter concluído seu objetivo e dormiu demais, o que fez minha deusa interior murchar de novo. Mas não pensei muito nisso, já que Fred e George faziam o possível para eu me animar. Anjos, isso é o que os dois são.

Logo a felicidade acabou. Fomos para as masmorras - eu, Lizz, Harry, Ron e Hermione - ter aula de poções. Ah, não mereço. O dia já não estava ruim o suficiente?

E a aula de Poções se arrastou, conforme meus olhos iam fechando e eu me obrigava a deixa-los abertos. Snape até brigara comigo uma hora, e me deu uma bofetada na cabeça. Ah, professor chato! Quem sabe se ele conhecesse a palavra shampoo, ele fosse mais feliz.

Mas, como Deus é pai e não padrasto, me vi saindo daquela sala logo então. Claro que tinham mais aulas, como uma aula de Adivinhação com os Sonserinos. Embora eu devesse estar mais relaxada, meu estômago revirou. E quando ele eu o avistei, eu fiquei ainda mais enjoada. Ele me olhou. É, olhou e virou o rosto. Ah, e abaixou a cabeça, pra deixar um ar mais dramático.

– Bom dia, Underwood. - Pansy passou por mim. Eu juro que quis socá-la naquele momento. Apertei o punho e Lizz segurou minha mão. Eu nem havia me preparado ainda, mas ela me conhecia.

– Bom dia, Parkinson. Lindo dia, não? - perguntei.

– Melhor, impossível. - riu. - E vem cá, como estão os gatinhos? - ela gargalhou, perversamente, enquanto apoiava os cotovelos na minha carteira.

– Ah, Pansy. Quando você vai aprender? Quem brinca com fogo, acaba se queimando. E acredite: estou preparando um incêndio. - sorri e ela se afastou, indo embora até Draco.

– Wowww! - disse Lizz, batendo palminhas.

– Meus pelos do braço estão arrepiados. - brincou Harry, batendo palminhas que nem Lizz.

– Colem na minha gata que é só sucesso! - Ron me abraçou por trás e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

E apesar dos apesares, me sinto amada.

* * *

><p>Escondida em livros, procurando feitiços diversos. Fred e George me ajudavam. Eu vou me vingar da Pansy, ah, vou. Mas... não vou dizer o que achei. E não satisfeita, pedi muito mais ajuda para os gêmeos, como certos "docinhos". Eu disse que ia me vingar, disse que ela vai se arrepender de ter se metido comigo, e não sou do tipo que não cumpre o que diz.<p>

O plano já estava formado. Por mais que todos estivessem ao meu lado, eu só contei a Fred e George. Eles se divertem com essas coisas. Lizz ia me impedir de fazer, ou algo do tipo. Até mesmo Hermione. Ou qualquer um. Só os gêmeos sabiam.

A hora chegou. Vimos Pansy dizer que iria para o dormitório antes de ir para o Salão Principal, e graças a Deus, tem um corredor no caminho do dormitório da Sonserina, que sempre fica cheio de alunos. Fiquei escondida lá, esperando Fred e George entrarem em ação.

E lá vinha ela. Com Manuella. Nossa, não sabiam que eram amigas. Enfim, não é importante. Ela vinha toda pomposa, falando de Draco para Manuella, jogando os cabelos como em um comercial de shampoo. Ela tinha um cabelo muito bonito de fato, devo ressaltar. Ah, ali vem Fred e George.

– Docinho de Amor! Docinho de Amor! Encomende um Docinho de Amor para a sua amada! - gritavam juntos.

– Ahhh, Pansy Parkinson, né? - perguntou Fred para ela.

– Sim? - ela disse com um certo nojo deles. Ah, menina asquerosa.

– Aqui, encomendaram um doce pra você. - George entregou para elas dois docinhos.

– Sério? Quem? De quê? - ela perguntou, olhando para eles como se fossem ouro.

Eu ria por que alguns alunos estavam interessados nos tais doces. Mal sabiam que era tudo parte de um plano maligno... hehe, bem, meu.

– De morango e chocolate. Encomendado por... - Fred fingiu ler em um papel. - Draco Malfoy.

– Sério? Ah, vamos provar. Obrigada. Toma aqui uma gorjeta. - ela entregou e sorriu como se estivessem ajudando um mendigo.

– Pansy, eu não sei se você devia... - começou Manuella.

– Ah, não tem problema. É do Draco. E deve estar delicioso. - ela riu e mordeu. ISSO. PRESA NA ISCA.

Começou a mastiga-lo e fez uma cara de que estava muito bom, e então várias pintinhas começaram a nascer em seu rosto, e no local pinicava.

– Pansy...

– Oi? O quê? - disse, coçando o rosto. - Meu rosto tá ardendo.

– Não coça! - ela disse e fez uma cara de nojo, pondo a mão na boca.

– Por quê? Ai, meu Deus! - pegou um espelho e começou a olhar seu rosto. Várias espinhas estavam nascendo em seu rosto, bolhas enormes, algumas até espocavam, fazendo uma gosma e um pus sair delas.

E então, de onde eu estava escondida, murmurei um feitiço, bem baixinho, com minha varinha.

– Ai, que horror, meu Deus... - chorava. - Nossa, me esconde.

– Pansy... - Manuella olhava para ela assustada, com os olhos arregalados.

– Me aju... Nossa, que frio está aqui. - ela disse e quando foi passar as mãos nos braços para se aquecer, não sentiu seu uniforme. Olhou para si mesma. Estava apenas de calcinha e sutiã. - AI MEU DEUS!

Todos que passavam riam. Manuella tirou seu casaco e tentou colocar em Pansy, mas a garota começou a correr pelo corredor, tentando esconder as roupas de baixo com as mãos, quando eu lancei meu último feitiço, e seu lindo cabelo... ficou muito, muito pior que o de Hermione. Ela chorou ainda mais e a multidão não se controlava de tanto rir.

Esperei Manuella sair de lá, para poder sair de meu esconderijo. Fred e George voltaram.

– Bela atuação, meninos! Merecem um prêmio. - sorri e os abracei.

– Epa, perai, eu tenho namorada! - disse George, se afastando.

– É, Emma, você é gatinha, com todo o respeito, mas minha namorada é uma de suas melhores amigas etc... - Fred disse e eu ri.

– Não! Idiotas. Tomem. - entreguei a eles um pouco de dinheiro que eu tinha.

– Pra quê isso? - perguntou ele.

– Emma, não podemos aceitar. - disse George.

– Podem e vão. Para vocês gastarem com logros e outras coisas. Talvez pra levar as namoradas de vocês para um jantar, não sei. Afinal, eu fiz vocês trabalharem, eu quero recompensá-los. Aceitem ou eu nunca mais vou falar com vocês.

– Você não tem coragem. - Fred fez um drama.

Rimos e fomos para o Salão Principal. Mas, e então, Pansy? Acha que pode me derrotar assim tão fácil? Que eu sou fácil de cair? Não. Você não é melhor do que ninguém. Você não é melhor do que eu. Pode me derrubar, eu sempre vou levantar mais alto que antes. Você ainda acha que sabe o que está fazendo? Então, me mostre o quão melhor que eu você é. Mas não acho que você fará isso, agora você aprendeu que com certas pessoas, simplesmente não se mexe.

* * *

><p><em>E ai? Gostaram?<em>

_Deixem reviews, vocês me fazem muito feliz assim._


	13. You Won't Leave Me Alone

Já havia passado uma semana e ainda não pararam de comentar sobre Pansy Parkinson. Não que eu não estivesse gostando, pelo contrário, eu tô é muito satisfeita. Foi bem merecido. Tá, talvez eu tenha exagerado, não devia ter tirado-lhe a roupa (comentavam freneticamente sobre seus peitos serem pequenos), mas o resto foi muito bem merecido. Faço questão de passar perto dela para ver as cicatrizes das bolhas que nasceram em seu rosto. E seu cabelo ainda estava um pouco armado. Ah, eu tive minha vingança.

As aulas daquela sexta-feira terminaram no seu horário de sempre. Guardei meu material e me levantei na carteira, seguindo Lizz, que ia na minha frente. Ela se virou, para ter certeza de que eu estava atrás dela e sorriu. Quando passou pela porta, me esperou para ficarmos lado a lado.

- Com fome? - perguntou, quase deixando seu livro de Adivinhação cair.

- Nem tanto, estou mais com sono mesmo. - dei de ombros, folheando as páginas dos deveres de casa daquele dia.

- Novidade. - revirou os olhos para mim, me fazendo soltar um risinho bobo.

No meio do caminho, encontramos Summer e Luna. Summer ficou conosco, Luna foi conversando com Neville - que percebemos só depois que estava atrás da gente -. Ela comentou sobre o mesmo dever que a professora McGonagall passou, e o quanto achava ele interessante. Lizz e eu nos entreolhamos. Fiquei prestando atenção, caso ela dissesse algo que eu pudesse usar no meu trabalho. Lizz já tinha deixado de ouvir a um tempo.

- Emma. - a loira comentou baixinho, olhando para a frente e depois baixou os olhos para os

livros a frente, como se lesse algo, tentando disfarçar.

Virei meu rosto para a direção que ela olhara e Draco vinha na minha direção, acompanhado de Crabbe e Goyle. Meu coração pulou, e logo após brincou de ping e pong com o meu peito. Mexi no meu cabelo, os dedos tremendo nervosamente. Amaldiçoei minha mão e respirei fundo, levantando a sobrancelha para mais outro dever de casa. Senti uma mão puxar meu braço, e fazer todas as minhas folhas voarem de minhas mãos.

- Droga, Malfoy, pode ter mais cuidado, por favor? - disse, alto o suficiente para todos ouvirem. Me agachei enfurecida, pegando os papéis. Ele fez o mesmo.

- Shhhh! Idiotas! - disse para Crabbe e Goyle, que gargalhavam de forma maléfica. - Desculpe. - estendeu a mão com meus papéis para mim e puxei de suas mãos de forma bruta, fechando minha cara. Lizz e Summer estavam paradas, nos observando. - Precisamos conversar. - eu já estava indo embora quando ele me puxou de novo.

- Não precisamos, não. - respondi, tentando me desvencilhar de seus braços, que me agarravam forte demais.

- Precisamos sim. - me puxou pela terceira vez. - Emma... Emma... Olha pra mim. - ele disse em tom autoritário, e fez um sinal para que Crabbe e Goyle nos deixassem a sós, e eles saíram resmungando. Pude ver Summer segurando o braço de Lizz.

- Você não manda em mim. - respondi, dando de ombros e fazendo um bico, ainda evitando olhar para ele.

- Vai agir como uma criança de 7 anos agora? - ele disse e abriu os braços largamente, mostrando estar cansado de tudo aquilo.

- Ah, é? E aprendi isso com quem? - levantei meu rosto para ele e o olhei. Um sorriso torto apareceu em seus lábios.

- Você me olhou.

Bufei e tentei ir embora de novo, mas ele me puxou. Tentei me desvencilhar, mas ele me segurava forte demais.

- Emma... - começou Lizz, se aproximando, mas a interrompi.

- Deixa Lizz, vão na frente que depois eu acho vocês. - eu disse, desistindo de tentar faze-lo me soltar.

- Tem certeza? - Summer fez um aceno com a cabeça e eu balancei a minha positivamente. As duas se viraram e foram embora, me deixando só com ele.

Draco me soltou, ainda segurando a minha mão. A puxei para perto de mim, balançando a cabeça agora negativamente, como se recusasse a acreditar que eu estava ali com ele. Coloquei os dedos sobre minha testa, como se sentisse uma leve, mas mesmo assim irritante dor de cabeça. Ele ainda me olhava, e pegou minha mão mais uma vez, mas dessa vez eu não a puxei.

- Emma. - sua voz era suave ao chamar meu nome, tentei não olha-lo. Talvez, se eu visse seu rosto, eu poderia considerar perdoar ele. Mas não poderia, não. Era imperdoável. - Meu amor. - ele colocou a mão sobre meu rosto, tentando me fazer olhar para ele. Virei mais ainda o rosto, tentando ao máximo ignora-lo. - Eu não sei o que te deixou tão zangada, mas eu queria me desculpar...

- Ah, claro, não sabe. - soltei uma risada abafada, tentando esquecer que ele realmente tinha dito aquilo.

- Não, não sei. - disse, agora ficando meio que com raiva.

- Ah, me poupe de suas explicações, ok Draco? - levantei a palma para ele, indicando que ele devia parar com aquilo. - Se não sabe, então pergunta pra Parkinson. Ela vai te lembrar.

- Falando nela... Eu sei que foi você que fez aquilo. - ele disse, sério. Eu o olhei e dei de ombros, como quem dizia "_e dai?_". - Não me entenda mal, eu adorei. Me deixou orgulhoso. Você tem uma habilidade incrível para ser malvada. - ele riu, como se aquilo fosse - talvez era mesmo um pouquinho - ao menos bom. Dei as costas para ele e sai batendo os pés, tentando esquecer o dia em que troquei qualquer palavra com Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Já no Salão Principal, me sentei perto de Lizz, Fred, George e Neville. Pude ver meu irmão, Marissa, Summer e Luna na mesa da corvinal. Mal havia sentado, George sorriu para mim com uma cara de "<em>é a vida<em>" e pude entender o porquê quando vi Fred e Lizz se beijando.

- Ei ei, Ou! - joguei minhas mãos entre os dois, separando-os. - Respeitem o jantar, tem gente comendo, por favor! - os dois riram um para o outro e voltaram a comer.

George e eu conversávamos quando o trio - Hermione, Ron e Harry - chegou, trazendo alegria e como sempre, segredos. Hermione era uma grande amiga, mas errou quem achava que ela me contava algo. Ninguém me contou o que acontecia nos últimos dois anos e ainda fui obrigada a ver minhas duas melhores amigas petrificadas no segundo ano. Ugh. Nem gosto de lembrar. Enfim, a verdade é que, eu não acho que nem os irmãos de Ron sabem muita coisa. Devem saber o básico. De qualquer forma, Fred e Jorge por exemplo, estavam ocupados demais criando problemas para se preocupar com os dos outros.

Harry se sentou ao meu lado e continuou no cochicho com os amigos. Tentei não ouvir - não conseguia mesmo - enquanto conversava com os gêmeos e Lizz, mas eram quase impossível não tentar.

- Com licença. - me virei para os três, que me olharam confusos. - Podem ir para outro lugar fofocar? Antes que eu seja forçada a perguntar o que está acontecendo.

Um Harry com uma expressão engraçada e sobrancelha levantada estava a minha frente, soltando um risinho baixo.

- Você está bem? - perguntou como quem pergunta "_enlouqueceu, foi?_".

- Nah, apenas curiosa. Vão me contar?

- Não. - sorriu torto mais uma vez. Fechei a cara.

- Obrigada pela grande confiança em mim, Potter. - virei para o outro lado.

- Ah, deixa disso, Underwood. - ele me abraçou por trás e me beijou na bochecha. - Sabe que te adoro.

Disse que não tinha problema e que era tudo uma brincadeira, mas eles de fato se juntaram a nós e pararam de conversar entre si. Ah, eu sempre gostava de estar rodeada de amigos. Bocejei.

- Vou dormir, tô muito cansada. - disse, levantando e me espreguiçando, passando a mão pelo cabelo de George e lhe dando um beijo na cabeça.

- Te encontro mais tarde no dormitório, pode ser? - perguntou Lizz, agarrada ao pescoço de Fred. "_Mais tarde_". Sei.

- OK. - sorri e me despedi de todos.

Chegando na porta do Salão Principal, dobrei para a esquerda e quase me esbarrei com alguém.

- Ah, você de novo! - exclamei ao ver Malfoy, enfurecida, batendo o pé no chão e as mãos nas cochas.

Me irritei por ele não responder. Estava esperando ele abrir a boca e um som sair de lá, queria muito, muito ouvir sua voz. Mas ele apenas engoliu em seco e olhou para os próprios pés, mexendo no colarinho da blusa. Revirei os olhos bufando e dei a volta em sua silhueta, me dirigindo ao corredor, mas ele me puxou pelo braço.

- Ah, o que você quer ag...

Ele não me deu tempo de responder. Seus lábios já estavam brincando de pega-pega com os meus. Estremeci. Eu não tinha mais controle sobre meu corpo. Senti tudo meu perder os sentidos. Eu não sentia mais minhas pernas,

apesar delas ainda estarem ali estendidas. O braço de Malfoy estava envolto de minha cintura, seus dedos brincando com a bainha de minha blusa. Sua outra mão, estava em meu rosto, seu polegar desenhando minha bochecha. Segurei seu rosto também, e depois fui descendo-a devagar, fazendo meus dedos sentir cada parte da pele dele até o pescoço gelado. Minha outra mão, sem meu controle, foi para sua gravata, e brincou um pouco com ela. Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo, sei que ele sorriu entre o beijo, me fazendo querer morrer. O gosto do beijo dele... Deus, aquele menino era real? Eu tinha 13 anos,

isso era normal? Fui puxando-o pelo gravata, e ele me prendeu na parede. Hm. Dejávu. Sua mão que estava em meu rosto, agora estava na parede, apoiando seu corpo. A outra, ainda na minha cintura. Agora, eu alisava meus dedos pelos cabelos de sua nuca. Eu ainda segurava sua gravata. Quando eu já estava quase gritando por ar, Draco terminou o beijo, puxando meu lábio inferior com o dente. Juntou nossas testas, a respiração arfando. Abri os olhos. Ele ainda tinha os dele fechados, com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Eu derreti. Ele abriu os olhos. Seus olhos me lembraram a tarde do dia dos namorados, o que me lembrou o por quê de eu estar separada dele. O empurrei para longe no mesmo momento, e apontei o dedo para ele.

- Fique. Longe. De. Mim! - disse, e sai correndo para meu dormitório.

* * *

><p>- Tá acordada? - senti alguém me empurrar para um lado e pro outro na cama.<p>

- Não, não. Tô brincando de morto. Quer brincar também? - olhei ameaçadoramente para, que eu já tinha idéia de quem seria, Lizz.

- Ahhh, Emma. - me ignorou e fez uma cara de apaixonado, se abraçando em mim e deitando na cama. - Eu tô tão... nas nuvens.

- Vai pras nuvens mesmo se não sair da minha cama agora. - ri e ela me empurrou.

- Tá de mal humor ou é palhaçada? - perguntou.

- Um pouco dos dois. - Me levantei e a encarei. - Essa história com o Draco sabe. - abaixei o rosto, encarando minhas mãos brincarem com fios soltos do lençol. - Eu só queria nunca ter confiado nele.

- Você não sabia. - ela pegou no meu cabelo e fez um carinho. - Todo mundo passa por isso um dia, eu só fico triste que não tenha durado. Eu odeio o Draco, mas fico feliz que ele tenha te feito feliz por um tempo... não importa como acabou. Você entende? - balancei a cabeça positivamente. - Então... não fique triste. Tudo vai se acertar. Sobre o que vocês conversaram?

- Ele disse que não sabe porque estou com raiva. - bufei revirando os olhos.

- Ah, que menino fingido. - disse e fez uma cara de quem estava segurando a vontade de dar um soco. - Como se você não tivesse visto os dois.

- Né!

- Mas você deu tempo para ele se explicar?

- Óbvio que não! - tá pensando que sou idiota?

- Pois devia. - quê? Eu a olhei confusa. - Sério, de repente vocês conseguem pelo menos terminar em paz. Eu acho melhor... Quem sabe até recomeçar... - sorriu torto para mim e eu lhe joguei um travesseiro. Ela jogou de volta e se levantou. - Vou por meu pijama e dormir. Boa noite, Ems.

Me deitei na cama e puxei o lençol, encarando a lua e as estrelas, incrivelmente brilhantes pela janela.

- Boa noite, Lizz. - e fechei os olhos.


End file.
